The Mysterious One
by Bade
Summary: Repost. A girl with a famous name gets into trouble as a teenager and comes home with a bad past. She becomes a wrestler with her past hidden from friends and even a new love interest. What happens when it all comes back to haunt her?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, so as you may have noticed, a while ago, this story dissapeared. Well, that would be because decided that it had bad grammer and needed to be deleted...yeah, don't ask cause I don't understand it either. Whatever. So it's being reposted. And hopefully it won't be deleted again for a massively stupid reason. I'm reading it over and fixing whatever bad grammer might be considered bad. Anyways, here ya go. Oh and I don't think I'm gonna use chapter titles because I don't remember the titles I had before. So I'm just gonna do away with them. Enjoy!

A/N: Alright, I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new story, cause I have like 4 going, but I can't help myself from starting this one. Besides, I'm in a block with the wedding for Gone. And Lindsay was very good and gave me her part of United Paths, but now I'm stuck on it. lol Figures. And The Twin, well, that only gets updated once a month cause I write really long chapters for it. And the Mary Sue, well, that's on hiatus right now. Just so the nazis (someone said that in a review to someone starting a MS and just loved it, so I'm borrowing it. lol) can calm down. It should be started again by February. Or at least that's my plan. It'll give time to relax, gives me time to work on Gone, and gives me time to get more for the newer chapter. Also we've been having massive problems with the computer and the problems just seem to get worse and worse. Um, it's a mixture of probs with AOL and my computer I suppose. I'm in the process of talking my mom into renewing my Norton Anti-virus. And just a little note to Lindsay if she should happen to read this before I get to talk to her. When I move down there, there will be NO AOL being used on my computer. Lol I will be looking into a DSL down there. Because I can't deal with these assholes anymore. Lol Also, you'll love this one, I'll be getting a Wal-Mart discount card because of going to JCC in the fall. Since my mom works there, I get one for goin to college! EEEEEEE! Lol So we'll get 10 off everything in that store except sale items, I think. Lol So cool! Um, I think that's it. Oh, if there are any computer geniuses out there, could you possibly tell me why my computer is calling 911 like once a week or every other week. So far since Christmas they've been called 3 times. So if anyone knows of a reason for this, please tell me what to do to fix it. THANKS! I've also included an extra, longer summary since I couldn't write a good one by the link. This story will probably have a few updates in the beginning to take place of Gone. And then when I think of stuff for Gone, I'll put this one aside like The Twin. Why do I get the feeling this is all a bad idea? Lol I think that's it.

Summary: Alexandria has been in the WWE for a month now, working house shows and dark matches. But no one knows who she really is or where she even comes from, except for a few handful of people. What is she hiding, and why is she hiding it? Her past is a very un-proud time for her and her family. But what did she do that was so bad? Everyone asks about her, but never get any answers. The only one that admits to knowing her before the WWE is the man she's currently valeting for, Randy Orton. He's been sworn to secrecy about her, but not by her. And if not by her, than whom? Could her friendship with Randy become more than meets the eye, or is she destined to hide her feelings because of certain rules? Is Randy the one she truly wants anyways? Or could she fall in love with the one person that's constantly asking her questions about her past?

She sat in the chair, 1st row, ring side seats, right behind Lilian. She wore the Evolution t-shirt, tight, and tied in a knot in the back so it showed off her midriff. Her luscious shoulder length blonde hair was left down, and fell across her face as she moved in her seat. Her black and white plaid mini-skirt barely covered her back side when she stood. Her feet adorned with knee high combat boots. The men in the audience around her ogled and drooled over her. She was hot, and she knew it. Her presence screamed confidence. Her blues eyes sparkled as she watched the match currently being fought. Randy Orton versus Test for the Intercontinental title. It was one hell of a match and she was completely into it. Test started getting the upper hand and she jumped up, much to the men's delight, out of her seat and started pounding on the barricade for Randy. Test looked over at her, grinned and started pounding on Randy some more. Her anger got out of hand as she climbed over the barricade and climbed up the steps to stand on the apron. Test looked up and shoved Randy's head into the mat. She smiled at him and jumped down off of the apron, to prance around and dance for him. Test wiggled his eyebrows as she bent over to shake her lacey covered ass at him. Randy started to come back to reality and he saw his opportunity. He went up behind Test and pulled him down for a rollup, getting the pin. She laughed as she climbed back up the stairs, this time getting in the ring. She walked over to Randy, gave him a coy smile, and ran her finger down his chest. She grabbed his arm and raised it in the air as Lilian declared him the winner of the match. She spun around, wiggling a bit and a smile on her face, as she grabbed his arm once again to the opposite side of the audience. She let his arm fall to his side and he sat on the ropes, holding them open for her. She stepped over them and he jumped down to the floor. Taking her hand in his, he helped her jump down as well. As they walked up the ramp together, she held his arm in the air, while he held his other arm up holding the IC title belt.

"Get me out of this skirt!" she exclaimed as soon as she was out of sight.

"Why? You look great," Randy smiled as she looped her arm with his.

"I feel like a ho," she laughed.

"Nah, you're just sexy," he said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later Alex."

"Later Randy," she smiled at him before leaving him at his locker room. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ears and crossed her arms as she walked down the hall, still smiling. She walked into the women's locker room and quickly started untying her boots.

"You looked good out there tonite," Trish complimented her friend. The blonde Canadian took a seat on the bench and smiled. "I saw some chemistry between you and Randy tonite."

"Oh gees. Here we go," she sighed leaning back against the wall.

"You two are very cute together is all I'm saying," Trish said.

"You've been saying that since I was brought up last month."

"Alexandria, maybe you should go for him. Ya know, take a chance?"

"No way Trish. We're friends and that's it," Alex said pulling her boots off.

"Fine, but I think you're missing out on a really great dating situation," Trish stood walking to the opposite side of the room to take off her own gear. Alex shook her head and started changing into her street clothes.

The 5'7" girl finished dressing into a pair of loose jeans and a sweatshirt in minutes, along with a pair of her trusty Nikes and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had washed off the make-up that she wore that nite, making her look like a whole new person. She grabbed her bags and walked out into the hall. The 23 year old waited for her travel partners, Lance Evers, Jay Reso, and Shane Helms. Most of the time she traveled with them, Lance and Jay, adopting her as their sister. Shane, well, she was still unsure what to make of Shane. He was just more flirtatious and out there than she was used to. But she did enjoy his company. She leaned up against the wall and waited for them. She glanced at her watch, seeing that they were about 3 minutes late, which with Lance in the group, that didn't happen often.

"Made it!" Shane exclaimed running up to Alex. He looked around her and noticed she was the only one standing there. "Where are they?"

"What do you mean? You share a locker room with them," she replied crossing her arms.

"They left the locker room like 5 minutes ago. I figured ya'll were waiting out here for me," Shane said.

"I've been standing around for 3 minutes waitin for ya'll!" she exclaimed pointing to her watch.

"Oh no," he shook his head. "Lance won't wait for us anymore."

"I've been out here since 11!" she insisted.

"Honey, what's it say on your watch?"

"11:03."

"If Lance left the locker room 5 minutes ago, do you honestly think it'd be 11:03 right about now?"

"Are you sayin my watch is slow?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," Shane crossed his arms. "How the hell are we getting from here to the airport and then to Quebec without missing our flight out of Houston!"

"Oh my God! It's called a taxi!" she exclaimed picking up all her gear and walking down the hall.

"Oh, oh! You're so immature!" he exclaimed trying to catch up to her.

She stopped, dropped her bags on his feet, and placed her hands on her hips. "I'M immature! Oh that's great! This coming from a man who admits to reading comic books at the age of 29!" she yelled as he winced from the pain in his feet.

"Hey! They're fine pieces of literature!" he exclaimed as she started to storm off once again.

"Oh puh-lease! Fine pieces of literature my ass!" she yelled practically slamming the door in his face.

"I'm SO gonna hurt you!" he yelled through the large metal door.

"You and what army?" she yelled back as he threw open the door. She flagged down a cab and got in, stood there staring at it. "You getting in or what?" He smiled at her and got into the cab.

"Ya know, I don't know a lot about you. And we've been traveling together for a couple weeks now," Shane said as we sat on the plane next to each other, having to get on a later flight, missing their original one by 5 minutes.

"Nothing to know," she responded as she looked out the window.

"I'm sure there is. I don't even know where you're from," he smiled.

"Around," she replied vaguely.

"Around? Around where?"

"Just around. God, what is this? An interrogation!" she exclaimed.

"No, I'm just curious who Alexandria is."

"You wouldn't like her if you knew."

"I'm sure I would. I like you, don't I? So what's so bad about you that you won't share it with me?"

"Look, I've done a lot of stupid things and I just want to forget about them," she sighed.

"I can understand that, but I seriously don't know anything about you. Like what your last name is, where you're from, what your family is like, and everything else."

"Shane, please stop," she begged looking up at him.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was such a bad thing."

"There are somethings that need to be kept secrete from people. My life is one of them."

"I can understand that. I won't ask again," he smiled.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry about calling you immature," he apologized.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about my crack about your comic books," she smiled.

"So I guess we're even?" he questioned.

"Looks that way."

"Can I ask you just one question?"

"Depends on the question, I suppose," she replied.

"What's with you and Randy Orton? When you two first saw each other it was like a massive reunion. And I know you two weren't at OVW together, he was out of OVW before you got there, so what's up?"

"Um, okay, nothing," she answered.

"Don't give me that answer," he laughed.

"Randy and I go way back, like WAY back. It all has to do with my past, Shane. I'd rather just leave it at that."

"So you guys knew each other before the WWE?"

"You could say that," she nodded.

"Ya know, one of these days, I will get it out of you," he smiled.

"You wish," she laughed before turning her attention to the window. She muttered, "And I wish I could tell ya'll."

Alex yawned as she climbed out of her comfortable hotel bed. She rolled her head and looked at the clock that sat at her bedside. She and Shane had made it to Quebec at 6 that morning. She only managed to get 5 hours of sleep. She was exhausted but knew she had to get up and do her job. Tuesday, house show, at 7:30 pm, she knew she had to be at the arena by 5, so she struggled to get her ass in gear. She pulled on her sneakers and tightened her ponytail, not bothering to change out of her sleepwear. She walked out of the hotel, and down the street to the gym, which was packed with her co-workers. She shook her head and walked past the building to a familiar sight.

"Starbucks," she sighed happily as she walked into the packed coffee shop. She ordered her usual, tall mocha frap, and walked back to the gym.

"Morning sleepyhead," Jay smiled standing at the water cooler.

"Well, looks like you've had an invigorating workout," she said sarcastically sipping her caffeineated drink.

"Hey, I just got here. I over slept," he said. "But at least I got here when I was supposed to this morning."

"I can't help it if my watch happened to be a little slower than Lance's," she replied.

"Maybe you should get that fixed," Jay suggested throwing his paper cup in the garbage.

"Right away your highness," she scoffed walking towards the barbells and weights.

"Have you ever noticed how she has an attitude?" Jay laughed as he spoke to Randy.

"Runs in the family," Randy laughed. When he realized what he said his eyes bugged out and he struggled to fix his words. "Um, well, I mean, it probably runs in her family."

"Dude, do you know something about her that we don't know?" Jay questioned.

"Nah, man, I know just as much about her as you do," Randy said, walking away quickly before saying something he wished he hadn't.

"What's got you in such a rush?" Alex smiled at Randy as he walked towards her.

"I think I almost blew your cover," he laughed.

"What do you mean?" she asked frantically.

"Well, I mean, Jay asked if I had noticed that you've got an attitude problem. And I said that it runs in the family. That's it, I swear Al," he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Randy, I hate this. It sucks so much," she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Do you wanna leave and talk someplace?" he asked. She nodded at him and they left the gym for a little diner.

"Trish, are Randy and Alex dating?" Shane asked as he noticed the two walk out with Randy's arm around her waist.

"No, they're not. She tells me they're just friends. I keep pushing her to go for it, but she won't. Never gives me a real answer as to why though," Trish shrugged.

"I asked her last nite about the two of them and she was very vague with her answer. What's she hiding?" Shane asked.

"I don't know. Kinda makes you wonder what kind of person we're dealing with, doesn't it?" Trish asked. "Like if she's in the mafia, or maybe she's like a runaway, or like some criminal."

"I doubt Vince would hire someone like that," Chris Irvine interrupted. "I mean wouldn't that be endangering the rest of us?"

"Yeah, you're right," Trish crossed her arms. "But I still want to know what she's hiding from everyone."

"And Randy seems to be the way to find out what that thing is," Shane nodded.

"Have you talked to your father?" Randy asked Alexandria as they sat in a booth together.

"He won't listen to me. I want to tell them all, but I'm afraid they'll treat me differently."

"Do I treat you differently?" Randy questioned.

"No, but you don't know it all Randy. You don't know what I did before I went to OVW," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Just another thing that I've got to hide," she cried.

"Sam, calm down. Just talk to your parents, okay?" Randy asked.

"Don't call me Sam!" she exclaimed. She lowered her voice, "You know that I can't go by Samantha anymore. You know I have to go by my middle name! God, Randy, what are you trying to do to me?"

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget. I mean as kids you were always Sam, or Sammy, or," he smiled. "Mantha."

"I know, but I'm Alexandria now. And I kinda like that better. Sets me apart from you know who," she rolled her eyes. "Please just keep the Samantha stuff to a minimum."

"I'll try……….Mantha," he laughed causing her to kick him under the table. He rubbed his shin but his laughter continued, especially seeing her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. Have ya'll figured out who Alexandria's family is yet? If not, this chapter may help. I was hoping for a better reaction with this story, but I don't seem to be getting much reaction on any of my stories lately. It's like everyone has just disappeared. Oh well.

"Hey, you're Maverick, right?" Trish stopped the blonde in the hall. She turned and gave the Canadian a sarcastic smile.

"Very good, would you like a prize?" Maverick answered crossing her arms over her chest which was covered by an extremely tight and short Evolution t-shirt.

"Um, no, I just wanted to welcome you to the WWE," Trish gave her a friendly smile.

"And you'd be the welcoming committee, I suppose," Maverick responded snottily.

"No, I was just trying to be nice. Let you know that you have a friend in the locker room," Trish said her smile long gone.

"She's got Evolution. So Maverick doesn't need friends like you," Randy said stepping up to the girls with the rest of Evolution close behind.

"Unless you'd like to join Evolution as well. We could always use another manager," Hunter smiled running a hand through Trish's hair.

She backed away from him and shook her head. "Not on your life."

Hunter shrugged the same smile on his face. "Your loss Trish. Don't say we didn't offer." Randy draped his arm over Maverick's shoulders and smiled. "Let's go. I'm sure there are some girls in this city who'd love to be paid, laid, and made by Evolution." They all followed Hunter as he led the way down the hall.

Maverick turned her head to look back at Trish as she walked. She gave her a smile and said, "Later Trish." Maverick giggled and moved into Randy's body.

"Cut!" the director yelled.

"Is that all you needed?" Dave asked as he rolled his shoulders.

"Yep, you 5 are free to leave for home or where ever you go," the director smiled before leading the film crew down the hall.

"I'll see you all Friday," Dave yawned as he, Paul, and Ric walked towards the locker room.

"Going home?" Randy asked Alex as they walked towards catering together.

"It's either that or Florida again. And I really don't want to be alone again," Alex answered. "You?"

"Yeah," Randy sighed. "I wish you could come with me. My Dad would love to see you."

"Dad's already got my ticket booked," Alex said.

"That sucks. Maybe next time?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, maybe," she nodded. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Bye Randy."

"Later babe," he smiled leaving for the locker room.

"Al, can I have a word with you?" Paul asked wheeling a suitcase behind him.

"Sure, what's up Paul?" she smiled at him as she unscrewed the cap to her water bottle.

"Are you and Randy dating? Because Vince has strict rules about that," Paul spoke concernedly.

"I'm fully aware of his rules. And no, we're not dating," she answered.

"If you are, you can tell me. You know I won't tell anyone," Paul whispered.

"Paul, if Randy and I were dating, you'd be the first to know," she laughed.

"Alexandria, I'm serious," he said.

"I know you are. But really, Randy and I are just friends," she assured him. "I don't want to go through what you and Steph went through. I won't date a wrestler."

"You can't help who you fall in love with. If you could, do you honestly think I would have married…….."

"Don't say it!" she said through clenched teeth noticing all the wrestlers.

"Stephanie?" he questioned with a smile. She sighed and shook her head. "I'll wait in the car for you."

"Alright, be right there in a bit."

For the first time in weeks, she was home. She wasn't in Florida or some hotel room, but actually in the house she grew up in. She laid in the middle of her queen sized bed starring up at the dark, star filled ceiling. She'd been awake for quite sometime, but didn't want to see her family, the family that hid her away from the world since she graduated at the age of 17. She sat up and looked around her bedroom. She shook her head as she caught a glimpse of a family picture sitting on her desk.

"Sam? You up sweetie?" her mother knocked.

"Yeah, come on in Mom," she answered leaning against the headboard as she flipped on the flat panel, wall mounted, tv.

"Good morning, well afternoon," her mother smiled walking towards the bed.

"I thought Sam was a name of the past," Alex pointed out starring at the tv.

"It is, but I can't help myself," she sighed.

"Well, make up your minds. Is it Samantha or Alexandria?"

"Alexandria."

"Fine," Alex said coolly.

"I just wanted to tell you that your father would like to talk to you later," her mother started for the door.

"In the office?" Alex questioned.

"I'm afraid so."

"Figures. Why in the hell would he speak to me here?"

"Alex, he loves you. He's trying his best to do what's best."

"Best for me or him?" Alex glared at her mother.

"What's best for everyone."

"Right, I'm sure," Alex rolled her eyes and began clicking through the channels again.

"I'm here to see my father," Alex sighed as she leaned on the secretary's desk.

"Oh hi Alexandria. He's in his office waiting for you," the brunette behind the desk replied pointing down the hall. Alex nodded and started walking down the hall. She crossed her arms over her pale blue sweater covered body and set her eyes on the large doors at the end of the hall. Alex took a deep breath and straightened out her dark blue flare jeans. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice replied. She opened the door and stepped inside. "Samantha, come on in. Sit."

"Alexandria," she corrected him sitting on the large leather couch.

"Sweetie, you'll always be my Sammy," he smiled at her as he sat in his own large leather seat. He smoothed back his silver hair and folded his hands on the mahogany desk.

"Dad what did you want to talk to me about?" she sighed.

"I just wanted to ask you how you were doing and if you were adjusting to the road life okay," he said.

"Yeah, everything is just fine."

"Good, I'm glad."

"But you would know that if you'd acknowledge my existence at the shows every once in awhile," she smirked.

"Sweetie, you know I can't do that."

"Right, cause we have to keep my life a secret from EVERYONE. I'm so sick of this Dad."

"Sammy, just trust me that this is for the best. If anyone knew who you were, they might think differently about you, or worse. They could find you again, and Lance may not be able to protect you."

"Lance? What's Lance got to do with protecting me?" she asked. She glared at her father for a bit. "He knows? Is that why he asked me to travel with him, Jay, and Shane?"

"Yes, sweetie, I asked him to travel with you so that someone could protect you. He understood and was very willing to do the job."

"So that's the only reason he treats me the way he does, because you told him too?"

"No, he wanted to do it. He was very happy to do it. He said he would have protected you whether or not he knew about, you know, or not."

"That's great, just great," she smiled sarcastically. "You're allowed to tell who you please about me, but if I say one word, I'm forced to move back home and never leave again."

"It's for your own safety."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yes, of course you can. Because you did such a good job of that in Vegas, now didn't you? Right, cause I didn't have to fly down there and save your ass!" he yelled pounding his fist on the desk.

"I knew this would happen. I'm out of here," she said moving for the door.

"Samantha Alexandria, sit down," he growled. She shook her head but sat any ways. "I have heard some rumors about you."

"Oh this should be good," she muttered.

"I hear that you and Randy Orton have been spending quite a lot of time together. Do we need to go over my rule about my children dating wrestlers?"

"No, father, we do not. I understand that rule perfectly," she said angrily. "But like a very wise man told me yesterday, you can't help who you fall in love with."

"And who told you that?"

"Paul," she smiled.

"Well, are you in love? Is that why he told you that?"

"No, I'm not, and even if I was, I wouldn't tell you," she said before walking out of the large office.

"That daughter of mine is going to give me a heart attack," he shook his head as he watched the door shut behind her.

As she drove back to her large home she thought about what her father was doing. She knew he was only trying to protect her, but she hated keeping secretes from the people she now called friends. She was just happy that Randy was around for her to talk to. True, he didn't know about everything that happened to her during her disappearance, but he knew her family life and that was enough. She parked her silver eclipse in the 3 car garage next to her mother's benz. She walked into the house, being greeted by her blue eyed Husky, Mave, and set her keys on the hook by the door.

"I'm home!" she announced as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby sister," her brother walked in dressed in a red turtle neck sweater and blue jeans. He walked over to her as she stood, practically, in the fridge and kissed her cheek. "How was the meeting with that father of ours?"

"How is any meeting with that father of ours?" she laughed taking out a pitcher of iced tea.

"Ah, that well, huh?"

"I'm apparently supposed to be a mystery for the rest of my life," she shook her head.

"Not the rest of your life, just until we're sure you're in the clear," he smiled.

"Yeah well God only knows how long that'll take."

"True, but it'll happen. Just got to have a bit of faith."

"I'm running out of faith," she shook her head as she leaned on the granite toped island.

"Well, I've still got some faith, so maybe that'll be enough," he said rubbing her back softly.

"What are you doing here anyways?" she asked.

"Just seeing how you and mom are doing. Plus I was on my way to the office. See how the old man is doing," he replied.

"Do you sometimes wish you hadn't grown up the way you did?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean in this family. Like do you wish you had a grown up in like a little town in a 2 story house with a white picket fence and a cat?" she smiled wishfully.

"No, I've been given so many opportunities growing up the way I did that I wouldn't have been given if I grew up that way."

"Yeah but everyone resents us because of who we are. Well, you anyways. They don't know who I am. Well, they don't realize who I am I should say."

"Thank God for peroxide," her brother laughed ruffling up her wavy blonde hair.

"My question is, why blonde? Why not black, or deep red, or a lighter brown? I look like all the stereotypical divas and I act like one too," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but just wait till you get to wrestle. That's when you'll be set apart from everyone else. You have the skills. And I'm not just saying that to be a supportive big brother. It's the truth."

"I know, but it's going to take forever for all the fans to get over this bitchy, slutty, blonde, valet thing."

"It won't take too long when they see you go up against one of the guys or something," he laughed.

"I hope you're right."

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you for dinner tomorrow nite. Love you Sam," he smiled.

"Bye," she sighed watching him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, now I keep getting reviews with things like another missing McMahon sibling story or that I shouldn't have started this one till my other ones were done. Well, I'm responding to those right now. Lol I'll tackle the second comment first. I can't finish those ones right now. I'm drawing a blank for them. So I figure better I get a story out that I can actually write, than one's I can't. I have no inspiration on my other stories. This is the one that keeps running through my head so I'm running with it. It's either that or ya'll won't hear from me for like a month at least. Now onto the missing McMahon sibling story er, whatever. I've never read any of the McMahon stories, so if by chance this one reminds any of you of one of those, I'm sorry. Just a coincidence. And I don't know what you mean by missing sibling, cause she certainly wasn't missing. The co-workers are the only ones that don't know who she truly is. So I don't know how that's considered missing. They think she's just a skilled wrestler. Her parents always knew where she was and all that good stuff. So I'm very confused by those comments. But anyways, here's more of the story.

"Damn, the shit you girls go through to look beautiful," Randy smiled as he came up behind Alex who was straightening her hair.

"Yeah, it's not even like we get paid to look beautiful!" she laughed. "Oh wait, yeah we do."

"Well some of us do anyways," Randy winked at her.

"Haha, not funny dude," she shook her head at him.

"So why are you two out here getting all pretty?" he crossed his arms. Trish, who had been applying her make-up, smacked her lips together and smiled up at Randy.

"The locker rooms are tiny, there's one mirror for all us girls, and there's no outlets," Trish replied. Randy laughed and kissed Alex's cheek before walking away.

"Don't say it Trish," Alex warned as she went back to straightening her hair.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything. I was just thinking that you're being an IDIOT for not picking up a fine piece of ASS like RANDY!" Trish grinned at her friend.

"You're on thin ice Stratigais." Alex set down the flat iron and rested her arms on the equipment case.

"What's on your mind?" Trish questioned as she pulled herself onto the case she had been using.

"Nothing, why would you think I had something on my mind?"

"I can tell when your mind is clouded. So rain on me," Trish laughed.

"I do like Randy. I've had a crush on him since we were kids. He used to call me Mantha," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Mantha? Why would he call you Mantha?"

"Oh, um, cause I looked like a doll my sister had that was named Samantha," Alex lied.

"That's a horrible lie but go on."

"But we just can't be together. We both know that. It sucks to want something you can't have," Alex said.

"Why can't you have him? I just don't understand that."

"Because of who I am."

"And he knows who you are?"

"Like I said, we've been friends since we were kids. We met when we were like 5. He pulled my hair and I gave him a black eye."

"Sounds like love at first, um, hmm, annoyance," Trish laughed.

"Yeah, Daddy would hate it if I fell in love with Randy. I hate this no dating wrestlers rule," Alex sighed.

"Who is your father?"

"Trish, if I told you that, I could be endangering not only myself, but everyone else in this company as well. And if people knew who my father was, I would be treated so differently around here."

"It's not like he's Vince McMahon," Trish joked. Alex looked up at her friend, her mouth opened slightly in shock. Trish's eyes bugged out of their sockets as a hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh my God, he…………."

"Alex, can I speak with you?" Alex turned around, coming face to face with Stephanie McMahon. Alex crunched up her nose and nodded as Stephanie grabbed her arm and pulled her from Trish. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Nothing, Trish and I were just talking and she happened to guess that Vince is my father," Alex growled in a whisper.

"Well then you'll just have to convince her otherwise!" Stephanie reprimanded her sister. "It's for your own good!"

"Well, since you seem to have my best interests at hand, you can do it," Alex sneered at the older McMahon daughter before storming off to finish getting ready for the show. "She thinks she owns me, the bitch," Alex muttered.

"McMahon!" someone shouted. Alex instinctively turned around to see her brother start walking towards Devon Hughes. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her silver halter top.

"Something eating you Al?" Shane Helms asked walking next to the blonde.

"Yeah, just some family probs, no biggie," she smiled at him.

"You've got this face, I don't know what it is about it, but it's so familiar, and warm, but harsh at the same time. Your eyes are, I don't know. I feel like I've looked into them before," Shane said stopping her in the middle of the hall.

"I don't know how that could be," she shrugged at his remarks and continued to walk. He kept walking next to her. "Are you fallowing me, Helms?"

"Possibly. Does that bother you?" he questioned with a grin.

"I'm not one of your stripper hoes. Maybe you should go fallow someone else," she said to him walking away quickly.

"Problems with the boys, kid?" Shawn Michaels asked with that unforgettable smile on his face. Alex chuckled and shook her head.

"Nothing I can't handle. You know me."

"Yes, I do. That's why your father has enlisted me into the Protect the McMahon Family army," he laughed quietly.

"Of course he did. My father seems to think I'm unable to take care of myself. But Shawn, I'm a big girl now. I'm not the little 9 year old you knew."

"Yes, I have forgotten. You're a woman of the world. Alex, you screwed up once, what makes you think that it won't happen again?"

"Because I learned my lesson!" she exclaimed. "Shawn, I'm not going to repeat history."

"You may not, but THEY might. Alex, you need some sort of protection around you. What happens if they show up and you're by yourself? You can't handle all those men by yourself!"

"Right, because I'm just some defenseless girl. I don't need a babysitter. I need my life to get back together. Why is it that nobody understands that?"

"We do understand, it's just that, we don't want you to get hurt. We all worry about you kid," Shawn said putting his hand on her shoulder. He pushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Have a good show tonite, okay?" She nodded at him and he walked off.

"Chris, what do we know about Samantha McMahon?" Trish asked her fellow Canadian.

"Not much. Um, just that she's pretty much the exact image of her brother except for her eyes, she's much sweeter than any of the McMahon's, even Linda, and she's not into being in the spotlight at all. I met her once when I first came to the WWE. She was very nice. Why?" he answered confused.

"Hmm, I have some research to do. I'll see you later," Trish smiled as she walked off in search of Alexandria.

"And his opponent, weighing in at 245, from St. Louis. Being accompanied by Maverick, the Intercontinental Champion, RANDY ORTON!" Maverick and Randy walked down, side by side, similar grins plastered on their faces. Randy handy Maverick his belt and walked around to the side of the ring where she stood and watched him battle with Christian. Maverick pounded on the apron, cheering for Randy, as the men cat called for her. She rolled her eyes, but kept her focus on the match going on. Christian back body dropped Randy and walked towards Mavericks side of the ring. She smiled up at him and backed up a bit. She blew him a kiss and he nodded at her. She climbed up onto the apron and ran her hand down his sweaty chest. Randy moved behind him and rolled him up for the pin. Maverick climbed inside the ring and Randy held up Christian. She turned around and bent over, shaking her ass for him. Her short jean skirt rose up just a bit, showing off the black lace underwear. Christian didn't put up much of a fight, as he was enjoying his "lap dance". Suddenly, she snapped up and turned to face Christian. She had a manic smile on her face as Randy held him up tighter. Maverick blew Christian a kiss, once again, and quickly brought her thick sole knee high boots up to his jaw with such force that he toppled right over.

Randy bent down with the belt in his hand and yelled in Christian's face. "If I EVER catch you gawking at Maverick again, I'll kick your ass so badly, you won't be able to sit for WEEKS!" Maverick laughed and kicked Christian in the gut before exiting the ring with Randy.

"Randy, I think Trish knows," Alex sighed as soon as they were behind the curtain.

"How?" he exclaimed.

"She guessed. Ya know, I don't knowhow my fatherthinks that my last name will be kept secret. I mean look at me! Who do I look like?"

"Shane, always have, always will," he smiled at her.

"Right," she growled. "Well, I'm going to get ready to leave for home. I'll see you Randy."

"Later, Mantha," he winked at her. She shook her head at him and walked away.

"Hey Samantha!" Alex heard Trish's voice yell to her. She tried her hardest to stop herself from turning towards her friend, but failed. "I knew it!" Trish exclaimed happily. "So you're Samantha McMahon!"

"Yes, Trish, I'm Samantha McMahon. Now could you keep it on the down low?" she had asked the blonde.

"Why are you ashamed to be a McMahon?"

"I'm not. They're ashamed of me!"

"But why would they be ashamed of you?"

"Just because you've figured who I am, doesn't mean you'll find out anything else about me. Trish, just please don't tell anyone. Not my orders, but my father's."

"Yeah, okay. So what do I call you now?"

"Alex, Al, Alexandria. Whatever you called me before. Look, we'll talk on the plane to Japan. I guess I have a lot to explain to you," Alex smiled before leaving the older girl.

"Daddy, I think we need to talk."

"Alright, what is it sweetie?" Vince smiled at his youngest daughter as she entered the study. She took a deep breath and sat in the large leather chair that faced the large desk. She curled her feet underneath her and wrapped her arms around her bare tan stomach.

"You can't get mad at what I'm about to tell you. It wasn't my fault. It just happened. I swear!" she stated.

"Sam, what happened?" he questioned.

"Trish knows that I'm Samantha McMahon. I didn't tell her. She guessed. We were just talking and she just guessed that you were my father. What was I supposed to do? So now she knows who I am." She looked down at the floor and waited for her father to unleash harsh words. When he didn't speak she looked up at him. "Daddy?"

He shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, alright."

"Excuse me?" she said shocked.

"What's done is done. You can't change the past. You of all people should know that."

"I do, but Dad, you were so mad at me for wanting to tell them all."

"Sammy, I don't want you to get overzealous with telling people, is all. I'd rather it be a secret from everyone, but if it slips, what the hell can I do about it? I think that talk that we had last week really hit me. I understand where you're coming from. But don't you have some idea of where I'm coming from?" he questioned.

"I guess. You're just trying to protect me," she forced a smile.

"Yes, I am. I remember when you were 4. Your mother had decided that I could take you on the road with me. And you were SO excited. More so than Shane or Stephanie were. And then we got to the hotel. You were so scared. Mommy wasn't there. Shane wasn't there. Steph wasn't there. It was just you and then in the other room, me. You heard some noise from the room below us and started yelling and ran into my room. And do you remember what I did?"

"You laughed and pulled down the covers. I jumped in and you just let me sleep with you. You stayed up all nite. And anytime I woke up, you were there to kiss my cheek and tell me that everything was alright. That you were there to fight off any bad people that might try and take me away."

"That's right. I was protecting you then too. Maybe there were no dangers then. But now there are. Sammy, if they were to come back and take you away, I don't know what I would do. I'm doing the best I can to protect you. You have to believe that."

"I do. I'm just as scared, if not more," she cried. "Daddy, you don't even know what they did to me. I'm so sorry for doing what I did. I want to take it all back. I would give anything to go back to September of '99 and just do what you told me to do. I would have gone off to college. I would have worked my ass off to make it into this business as what you wanted me to be. Work under Shane instead of being a wrestler."

"You are very talented. I was wrong to tell you to give up your dreams of being a wrestler. Very wrong. I'm glad that you didn't give that up. Things happen for a reason."

"So what do I do about Trish?" she asked.

"Let's not worry about this now. I think I hear the freezer calling us," he winked at his daughter as he stood from his desk.

"One of your famous sundaes?" she asked hopefully.

"A Samantha McMahon special coming right up," he smiled as he took his daughter's hand and led her into the kitchen.

Alex sat in Randy's kitchen, laughing with him over some stupid face he had made. She shook her head at him and leaned on the table. "You're an idiot."

"But you love me," he said giving her a cocky grin.

"No, you just think I do," she smirked.

"Ouch," he grabbed at his chest.

"It's nice to just sit here and do nothing. Be away from everyone and everything. Thanks for letting me stay here," she smiled at him.

"No problem. We'll have to go see my parents tonite. They're anxious to see you," he said eating the chocolate ice cream that he and Alex were sharing. He chuckled a bit and his bright blue eyes stared into hers'.

"What?" she asked.

"Is this de je vu or what?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Think back to what you were doing in April when you were 16 and I had just turned 17. What were we doing?"

"I don't know. You'll have to forgive my memory. It's just not what it used to be," she replied.

"You and I were sitting at my kitchen table. And we were eating a bowl of ice cream. Just goofing around. And I asked you about your junior prom. You said you weren't going to go because you weren't asked. So I said that I didn't have a date for mine either."

"And then you asked me to go to your junior prom. And I said yes."

"Yeah, that's right. And we were supposed to go to both our senior proms together."

"But I was too pissed at you. That's when you had decided to go off into the Marines."

"Yeah, you stopped talking to me. That was hard to go off without telling you goodbye."

"Well I didn't want you to leave."

"Yeah, well, I wished I hadn't," he laughed. "But I came back and immediately called you. Only to find out you had left."

"Yeah, I found out when it was too late," she sighed.

"What happened to you?"

"I went off to Las Vegas. I wanted to be on my own. Be independent."

"Sam, there wasn't ever a time when you weren't independent. God, you were so different from your brother and sister. Why did you have to go off to Vegas to prove that you were independent?"

"I don't know. That's just where I felt I had to go. But God was it a mistake."

"What happened there?"

"One day I'll tell you. I promise. Right now, let's just have a good day. Have some fun."

"Samantha, I know that you're not supposed to date wrestlers, but I gotta tell ya, I really like you," Randy smiled taking her hand.

"Randy, please don't," she said narrowing her eyebrows and pulling away her hand.

"What? Why is it wrong that I feel this way?"

"Because I'm a McMahon. We're not supposed to fall in love with wrestlers. We're supposed to grow up and marry those that are in some kind of business other than ours."

"Who's talking about marriage? All I want is a date. And if things go well, then I'd like another date. And maybe a kiss at the end of the nite. Call me crazy but all I want is a girl that I can hang out with and a have a good time with. Sam, I know you and you know me. It makes sense for us to date, at least once."

"This isn't a good idea. I'm gonna go find a hotel," she said standing up from the table.

"Mantha, wait! I'm sorry. Forget about it all. Your Dad's right, you shouldn't date a wrestler," Randy sighed.

"Randy, I'm fighting some really strong feelings right now. And you expressing yours isn't helping me fight them."

"So give in! What harm is it really going to do?"

"I'm already on thin ice with my father! I don't need to add salt to the wound."

"So we hide our relationship. If there even is one! All I want is ONE fuckin date!"

"So I'm just supposed to add one more lie to my life because you want a date? God forbid you think about all the shit I'm hiding right now just so you can have that one date."

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it."

"Oh please Randy. You just want a piece. You're a young guy. You're all alike."

"Look, I don't know about the other dirt bags you've dated but I'm not like that. And if you really knew me like I thought you did, you'd know that. Apparently I was wrong about us the whole time," Randy remarked angrily as he walked up the carpet covered stairs.

"What am I thinking? He's my best friend. I can't do this without him," she cried as she slammed her body back into the chair. She put her head down on the table and sobbed.

Randy sat on the top step, his head between his legs. He shook it and pulled himself back up, walking back down them. He looked into the kitchen and sighed quietly. Walking towards the beautiful blonde, he ran his hand through his hair. He knelt down on the floor and rubbed her shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes red and her cheeks stained by the tears. He ran his thumb down her cheek and rested his hand under her chin. Their eyes closed as they moved their lips towards one another, connecting softly.

"I respect your father Sammy. I really do. But I think what he's asked you to do is wrong. Don't write me off as a potential date because of your father's silly rules. Give me one chance to show you who I really am. Give me one chance to show your father that I could be good for you," Randy pleaded his case.

"With kisses like that, how can I say no?" she smiled as his arms wrapped around her body.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to apologize for not updating any of my stories. I haven't had any inspiration or any of that good stuff. I've been running on empty I suppose. Besides I'm still searching around for a job. That's harder than it may sound. I will get to my other stories as soon as possible. I swear! They're reeling in my head, I just can't seem to get em down on paper/computer. Lol But here's the next chapter of The Mysterious One. Probably the next story to update will be The Twin. And then I'll get to Together Again. Those are my plans anyways. I also mention the song "Pet" by A Perfect Circle. It's a totally awesome CD. Definitely go out and get The Thirteenth Step if you need some mellowed out rock music. It's a very Toolesque album, only not as hard. But still very good.

She stepped into the women's locker room and crossed her arms over her chest. She starred down at the leggy blonde who was busy getting dressed. "Ya know, you may have the legs in this company, but I have the body," she snarled.

"Maverick, I don't have a problem with you, so don't try and start one," Stacy told her.

"Oh, but you see, I have a problem with you. I heard those rumors that you were spreading about me. I'm here for revenge," Maverick said as Stacy stood.

"Hey, from what I understand, they're not rumors. They're the cold hearted truth. And if you can't handle the truth, then get out," Stacy ordered.

"I can't help it if you're just jealous of this body," Maverick grinned running her hands down her body.

"You're a bitch. Ya know that? You're starting trouble with all the WWE Divas. You're the new girl here. Watch your back. We will gang up and get you back," Stacy threatened trying to leave, only to be pushed into the wall by Maverick.

"Listen to what I'm saying Stacy. I'm going to get you back for what you said about me. And I'm going to do it tonite. In that ring. You against me, in a bra and panties match," she smirked running her tongue over her deep red lips.

"Fine, I'll be there. But your Evolution buddies, better not be," Stacy growled as Maverick nodded and walked out of the room.

Maverick sat in the Evolution locker room painting her nails as the door flew open. She blew on her nails and smiled as the handsome raven haired man walked towards her. Placing the brush back in it's container she stood and ran her hands down his tight shirt covered chest.

"Hey Randy, what can I do for you," her mouth formed a wild grin and he forcefully brought his lips down on hers. He ran his tongue over his lips and looked down at her. "Now that's the kind of greeting I could get used to."

"Anytime baby," he grinned. "But listen, I just heard a crazy rumor that you got yourself into a match with Keibler and Evolution is banned from the ring." He crossed his tan arms and waited for her reply.

"Well, you see, that's not a rumor. I did make that match. And I'm going through with it," she shrugged sitting on the leather couch to continue her nails.

"Maverick, I don't think I like that idea. Do you know how many Divas are out for your head right now? You're not exactly the most popular girl in the locker room."

"You think I don't know that! Randy, it'll be fine," she said as there was a knock on the door and one of the techs walked in.

"Maverick, you're match is up next," he said leaving the room.

"Wish me luck," she bounced up. She wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and sucked on his ear. She whispered, "Just keep the shower warm for me." She winked at him and left the locker room.

The crowd began to boo as the titantron played a video of Maverick and the boys to her own music, "Pet" by A Perfect Circle. Maverick sauntered out to the top of the ramp, the men changing their tunes to a cat call and whistle seeing the tall blonde. Their eyes seemed to wander down her athletically thin tan body, noticing the short skin tight dark blue shorts with Maverick written on the ass in hot pink. She ran her hands down her chest and stomach, which was covered by a tight hot pink tank top, which only covered her chest. She bent over, ass to the crowd, and pulled up her knee high wrestling boots before walking down to the ring.

"And her opponent from Tampa, Florida, MAVERICK!" Lilan announced.

Stacy stood in the middle, arms crossed, a death glare on her face, directed towards Maverick. Maverick climbed into the ring and Stacy readied herself for a fight. After prancing around for a bit, Maverick stood in front of Stacy and smiled, placing her hands on her hips. She motioned for a microphone and Lilan tossed her one.

"Stacy, I'm glad to see you didn't chicken out," Maverick grinned.

"Why would I? I don't rely on the help of 4 burly men," Stacy shot back.

"That hurt. That hurt, right here," Maverick sniffled patting her heart. "But Stacy, I'm so completely confident in beating you tonite, that I'm going to give you a little help." Maverick gave the microphone to a bewildered Stacy and placed her hands at the bottom of her shirt. In one short pull, the tight tank top was taken off and Maverick stood there swinging it around her finger. "That should help you a little bit."

"I didn't need your help, but it should make the match go faster," Stacy laughed before giving Maverick a short kick to the stomach. Maverick hunched over, dropping her shirt and backed up to the ropes.

Stacy ran towards her and started to whip her into the ropes. Maverick hooked her arms around the top rope, stopping her from running into long kick from Stacy. Maverick ran at her and clothes lined her. She straddled Stacy's hips, causing chants of "HLA" to come from the crowd of men. She quickly ripped off Stacy's midriff showing white tank top, revealing a lilac colored bra. Hoots of joy from the men over powered any other sound in the arena. Maverick stood and whipped Stacy into the corner. Stacy's back hit the post and she cringed in pain. Maverick ran towards her and Stacy brought her foot up, connecting it with the other blonde's face. Maverick turned and stumbled a bit as she grabbed at her jaw. Stacy grabbed the back of Maverick's head and pushed her forward in a bull dog. Maverick's face bounced off the mat as Stacy tried ripping Mavericks shorts off. She fought and fought, finally she turned over and kicked Stacy away. Stacy fell to the mat and Maverick quickly stood. She pulled Stacy up and did a scoop suplex. She grinned devilishly and ran to the ropes. She bounced off the ropes to get some speed up and did a back handspring into a senton. She tried to rip off Stacy's shorts, but she was pushed off. Stacy stood quickly and ran after Maverick. Maverick did a drop kick to Stacy chest. She climbed up the post and stood, saluting the crowd. Stacy stood while Maverick was showing off to the crowd. And what was going to be a simple moonsault, quickly became a hurracanrana. Maverick spun around on Stacy's waist and easily ripped off her shorts, letting the crowd see Stacy's lacy lilac colored boy cut panties. Maverick stood, grinning like a Cheshire cat, showing the shorts off.

"And your winner, MAVERICK!" Lilan announced as "Pet" was once again heard.

Stacy growled and unbeknown to Maverick, she moved behind the egotistical diva and rolled her up, and pulled off Maverick's shorts. Maverick screamed and kicked, but had no luck in getting Stacy away. Stacy stood up proudly and pulled Maverick to her feet. Maverick stood in front of the leggy diva without any fear or lack of confidence. She placed her hands on her hips and ripped the shorts out of Stacy's hands. The only thing covering Maverick from the eyes of the people in the audience was her black lacy bra and black thong. She stood on the post and threw her shorts out to the crowd. Stacy getting pissed off at her show boating wrapped her arms around Maverick's waist and pulled her off the post in a German suplex type move. She straddled the diva's waist and took her hair into her hands and started pounding her head into the mat. "YOU BITCH! I HATE YOU! BITCH!" Stacy screamed. Suddenly the men of Evolution started running down the ramp and slid into the ring. Batista picked Stacy off of they're fellow member and threw her over his shoulder. She fought, pounding on his back and kicking his chest. Randy bent down and helped Maverick to her feet. He put his forehead on hers as she rubbed the back of her head and winced in pain. Batista put Stacy down and glared at her, blocking her from getting to Maverick. Hunter took his Evolution T-shirt off and handed it to Maverick, who eagerly put it on. The five Evolution members exited the ring and walked back up the ramp, leaving an angry Stacy in the ring.

"Ya know, you never realize how fuckin cold it is in the arenas until your standing around in your UNDERWEAR!" Alex yelled once they were walking down the hall. Paul laughed and put his arm around the shoulders of his sister n' law.

"You did well out there though," Paul smiled. She shrugged and shook her head. "Oh don't give me that. You did what you could do in that sort of a situation. We all know what you're capable of. You just gotta work your way to the top. You'll get there sweetie." Alex rolled her eyes and waved to the guys before disappearing into the Diva's locker room.

"Sam, that was an excellent match," Trish smiled.

"TRISH!" Alex exclaimed. "Do you NOT know the mean of keeping it on the downlow?"

"Sorry," Trish apologized. "But you did do an awesome job."

"Thanks, but it was a simple match. Nothing really to it," Alex sighed grabbing her shower gear.

"Oh, um, these were left by the door. The card says they're for you," the curvy blonde smiled handing her friend a dozen pink roses. Alex smiled and sat on the bench, taking the card out of the bunch.

"Do you know who they're from?" she asked flipping the card over a couple times, thinking she'd missed the name.

"No, it's not on the card?" Trish questioned taking the card to look for herself. Alex shook her head. "Hmm, I don't know. Randy maybe?"

"No, it's not Randy," Alex chuckled rolling her eyes. "This is weird."

"Must have a secret admirer," Trish grinned nudging her friend.

"Great, just what I need," she muttered. She set the roses off to the side and sighed, her mind reeling with thousands of thoughts, none of which were good. She grabbed her shower stuff and walked into the shower. "This is so like him. But how did he find me! Did he find me? Oh God." As the hot water started to run over her body she started getting more and more worried about the roses just all of a sudden showing up without a name telling her who they were from. "What if it is him? What the hell am I going to do! I can't let him get me. Not again. He almost killed me once. I won't let him do that to me again!" She exclaimed determined to be strong against her possible stalker. She turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her slender tan body. Walking into the locker room she realized she was alone, and that scared her. She was strong physically, that's true, but her mind often got the best of her, and this was no different than any other time. With the slightest creek she'd jump and scream in a startle. Finally she had, had enough and pulled on whatever clothes she could grab, grabbed her things, left the roses, and ran out into the hall.

A collision stopped her running as she fell to the hard tile floor. She winced in pain as the thing she collided with knelt down in front of her. "You okay?" his sweet southern voice questioned.

She curled her lip and tucked her wet hair behind her ear. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess I'll live. That cushion of an ass broke my fall."

He chuckled at her and pulled her to her feet. He picked up her things and threw them over his shoulder so he was not only carrying his bags, but her's as well. "Yeah, and you've got a big one at that!" he joked receiving a slap to the shoulder. "Sorry, you walked into that one."

"Yeah, I suppose so," she rolled her eyes but smiled at him anyways before looping her arm with his.

"I'm glad you ran into me, not literally, but you get what I mean. I was just on my way to get you. Lance and Jay are waiting for us in the car."

"I'm glad I DID run into you. And I do mean that literally. Although I suppose I could do without this bruise that is definitely going to be forming on my ass."

"Are you alright Al? I mean besides your sore rear-end," he questioned worriedly stopping her right before they got to the exit doors. She looked down at the floor and sighed, shaking her head slightly. "You can tell me."

"Shane, the weirdest thing happened to me tonite. I went to the locker room after my match to shower and change. Trish was in there and handed me some pink roses. She said they were left outside the locker room and were for me. But there was no name on them." She looked up into his eyes and he smiled.

"Secret admirer?"

"That's what she said. But I just get a really bad feeling about them."

"Where are they now?"

"In the locker room. I guess my mind got the best of me while I was in the shower and I heard one too many creeks in the floor, walls, and ceiling. Reason why we should be insured with walking collision insurance," she laughed.

He laughed with her and took her hand. "I'm sure it was nothing. Just probably some whacked out fan." He ran his thumb over the back of her hand and his smile faded. He tilted his head in wonder before looking back up at her. He studied her face, more than he'd ever done before, and stepped back in shock.

"Shane, are you alright?" she asked reaching out for him. He moved back, just out of her reach and narrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Shane, you're freaking me out. What's wrong?"

He moved towards her and ran his hand down her smooth face, feeling out all of her features, from her defined cheekbones, to her full pink lips, even her nicely trimmed eyebrows. "Oh my God. Now I know why you looked so familiar to me!" he exclaimed.

Her face went blank as she thought back to when she could have possibly met him in the past. Coming up empty she placed her hands on her hips and cried, "WHAT?"

"You're Sierra," he breathed. Her blue eyes grew wide as she covered her mouth with her hands.

'He couldn't possibly know me as Sierra,' she thought to herself, her eyes moving around wildly as she thought. 'No one knows Sierra. Or at least I didn't think anyone knew Sierra.' She took a deep breath and let her arms rest at her sides. "Um, who's Sierra?" she questioned.

"Who's Sierra? Oh you've got to be kidding me! I finally figure out how I recognized you and now you're denying that you were ever that person! Fuck that!" he laughed. "My God! You gave me the best lap dance I've ever had. You were worth that 50 bucks. Every last cent."

"You've got me confused with someone else," she shook her head at him before quickly turning and pushing the doors open, letting the cold air of Denver hit her face.

"No, no I don't. She's you. Or you're her. Whatever. I mean sure, you're a little more toned, and you're blonde where she had ravenesque black hair. But your smile, laugh, the way you move, just everything about you screams her. Especially your eyes," he grinned.

"No, Shane, I'm telling you NO! I'm not Sierra!" she persisted finding the black ford Explorer they all had rented that morning.

"Alex, we're not finished with this conversation!" Shane yelled to her as she disappeared into the vehicle's front passenger seat.

"Hey sweetie," Lance smiled at her. She looked over at him and gave him an innocent grin as Shane threw their bags in the back of the SUV. He slid into the back seats with Jay and crossed his arms. "Shane, bout time you got here."

"Oh sure, it's my fault we're late. Never blame little Miss goody two shoes there. Don't let the blonde hair and innocent smile fool you Lance. She's not as pure as you may think she is," Shane shot back as Lance pulled out of the parking lot. Alex crossed her arms as a scowl formed on her face.

A full nite of driving finally brought the four travelers into the next city at 11 in the morning. They checked into their hotel and dragged their tired bodies up to their rooms. Alex sighed throwing her bags on the floor and falling face first onto the Queen sized bed. She rolled over and looked up at the ceiling.

"This has been one interesting two months. First Trish figures out who I am. Then Randy and I kiss. Then we go on a date, only to never speak of the nite again. Then I explain a VERY summarized story of my life to Trish. And then I get those pink roses from GOD only knows who. And now Shane's 100percent positive I'm Sierra. How do I get myself into these messes!" She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it, screaming into it.

"You have one bad habit of talking to yourself," a voice was suddenly heard in her room. She sat up quickly and looked up at her brother.

"Bro, you got a bad habit of sneaking up on people when they're freaking out!" she exclaimed standing up and walking into the bathroom. He followed her and leaned on the doorframe, watching her splash water on her face.

"Who was sneaking? I knocked and when you didn't answer and I realized the door was partially open, I took it upon myself to walk in," he laughed being pushed out of the doorway. "Are you alright Sam?"

"No, Shane, I'm not. My world is falling apart right before my eyes," she pouted burying her head in her older brother's chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and rested his chin on her head. He sighed and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Honey, your world is always falling apart right before your eyes," he said softly.

She sighed and pulled back. "Well, it's happening again and I don't like it!"

"That doesn't surprise me the least bit! Samantha, ever since you were a kid something would happen to you and you thought it was the end of the world! Nothing is ever as bad as you seem to think it is."

"This time I think it is. Trish knows who I am. Randy and, well, you can't tell Daddy, but we kissed and went on a date. Only now we don't even talk really. Unless it's about work," she rubbed her forehead.

"Oh Sam, this is why Dad has that rule," Shane shook his head.

"Yeah, well, it gets worse. Last nite, I got a dozen pink roses, and no clue who they're from. But I have a bad feeling about them, and Helms thinks, knows, I dunno, about someone I was in Vegas."

"You don't think the roses could be from………."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

"We've got to tell Dad," Shane said sternly.

"NO! Shane, we tell Dad, and I lose all my freedom. I'll just be extra cautious from now on."

"Sam, I don't like this. We should tell Dad. He should know."

"Should and will are two different things. Please keep your mouth shut. And PLEASE don't tell Steph. She'd just LOVE this," she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone. But please don't go anyplace alone. Always stay around someone, preferably one of the guys. I seriously doubt Trish would be able to protect you against him. Especially if he's got one of his cretins with him," Shane joked.

"Will do."

"I love you Sammy, I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my baby sister," Shane sighed pulling her into his arms. He kissed her hair and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Shane," she replied contently, feeling very safe in his embrace. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Dad asked me to come tonite. Make sure everything runs smoothly. Pretty much doing his job for the nite. You going to come home after the show?"

"Yeah, where else would I go?"

"Good point."

"Alex, we need to talk," Shane walked up to her in the subway she had gone to with Trish and Amy Dumas. She rolled her eyes and moved up in the line. "Alex, you can't ignore me. I'm a pest when I want to be."

"He's right Al, he really is a pest," Amy joked. Shane walked up them and put his hands on his hips, cocking his head to the side and giving his friend a light growl and dirty look to match.

"Helms, go crawl back under the rock you came from," Alex shot at him before ordering her sandwich.

"Oh, ouch," Amy and Trish echoed, glancing at each other.

"No, you and I, right now," he demanded.

"Fine," Alex replied roughly. They walked to a little corner of the restaurant and sat down away from everyone else. "What?"

"Were you or were you not Sierra?" Shane questioned. She stared at him, blank expression on her face. "Alright, let me ask a different question. Were you ever a stripper?"

"Shane, I'm not doing this," she shook her head starting to stand. He reached out and quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back down.

"Well, I am doing this. WE'RE doing this. They're simple yes or no questions. Certainly you can say at least those two words," he smirked. She glared at him and crossed her arms, leaning back in the seat. "Good. Now, let's start slow. Were you ever in Las Vegas?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Good, now, did you ever work in Vegas?"

"Yes."

"Were you a stripper in Vegas?" There was silence. They stared at each other and he sighed. "Were you a stripper in Vegas?" repeated himself.

"Yes, okay?" she replied through clenched teeth.

"Did you work at Jaguars?" She took a deep breath and opted for nodding yes to his previous question. "Good, we're really getting someplace."

"Shane, before we go on, I have some questions for you," she said.

"Go for it, I got nothing to hide," he smirked proudly.

"Why would you pay 50 bucks for a lap dance at Jaguars when the regular price is 20?"

"Um, well, you said 50 and I wasn't going to pass that up," he said.

"Hmm, well, what makes you think I want to be asked questions about a past that I told you I didn't want to share with ANYONE including you?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Al, I'm just trying to figure you out."

"If my family can't do that, what the hell makes you think you can!"

"I'm persistent and optimistic."

"Shane, give it up. Yes, I was Sierra. But I'm not anymore. Leave it be okay?"

"Why couldn't you have just admitted to it when I asked you?"

"Because I'm not proud of who I was!" she admitted to him.

"Being a stripper is nothing to be ashamed of. Most make really good money. And if you charged everyone else 50 bucks like you did me, you must have made a freakin bundle!" he laughed.

"No, actually, I knew who you were. So I knew you had money. I decided to hike up the price," she replied.

"Are you shitting me?"

"Do I look like I'm shitting you?"

"I want my 30 bucks back!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, no refunds. All sales are final," she smiled as she stood from the table.

"Alex! ALEXANDRIA!" he yelled to her. She turned to face him and blew him a kiss before giving him a coy smile and smart little wave. He tried his hardest to resist, but he couldn't, and began laughing at the blonde as she joined her fellow Divas.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey ya'll. I'm updating again! GO ME! Anywho, this chapter is mostly flashbacks of certain things that happened to Alex when she was younger. Kinda to give you a feeling of who she is. But probably won't tell you what ya'll want to know. Oh well. So if it doesn't make sense to you or whatever, don't worry, it makes perfect sense to me. lol Enjoy! And yes, I did leave it at a cliff hanger…………….hehe

She immediately found her seat on the plane and smiled when she saw it was a window seat. 'Ah, window pillow', she sighed thinking to herself as she slid into her seat. She tightened her blonde ponytail and took her blanket out of her carry on bag.

"Well looky here," a voice chuckled as a strong body sat in the isle seat next to her. "Looks like for the next 6 hours we'll be seat mates."

She looked up and raised her upper lip in a snarl. She slumped down in her seat and groaned. "Yippie, this must be my lucky day," she replied.

"Don't look so happy!"

"Believe me, Shane, I'm anything but happy," she yawned.

"Tired?"

"Completely. You're lucky I haven't passed out yet," she answered trying to get comfortable.

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

"That was my plan."

"Well, you're not going to get much sleep trying to sleep on a hard window," Shane pointed out.

"What would you like me to do?" she smirked at him.

"Well, I happen to have a very comfortable shoulder right here," he smiled. She tilted her head to the side and thought about the situation.

"Excuse me?"

"Al, if you want my shoulder for a pillow, go ahead and use it," he shrugged.

"You sure? What do I have to do in return?" she questioned.

"Not a thing. No strings attached."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this."

"Anytime……………." he grinned and leaned over to her, whispering in her ear, "Sierra." She shook her head at him and rested her head on his shoulder, quickly falling asleep.

"I don't want to go to Stephanie's dance recital!" the dark brunette exclaimed. The 9 year old, youngest sibling of the McMahon family, sat in the corner of her room, pouting as her mother stood in front of her, holding up a dark blue casual dress.

"You're going and that's final!" Linda yelled reaching out for her daughter.

"Shane doesn't have to go!"

"Your brother has a major term paper due tomorrow!"

"So let me stay home and help him!"

"Samantha Alexandria McMahon!" her father bellowed. "Get your butt dressed this instant! Don't you DARE make me come up there!" Samantha stood up and ripped the dress out of her mother's hands and walked into her private bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and wanted so badly to cry. She was always made to go to her sister's dance recitals. Stephanie was favored more so than Sam, or even Shane, was. It seemed like whatever Steph wanted, she got, and even at 9 years old, she hated her sister for that.

"Sam! You're going to make me late!" 13 year old Stephanie yelled from Sam's room. Stephanie pounded on the door and yelled at her little sister.

"STOP IT! I'll be out in a second!" Sam yelled pounding on the door back at her sibling.

"You'd better be," Steph was heard muttering. "You little brat."

Once she heard Stephanie leave her room, Sam emerged from the bathroom. She slipped on her shoes that her mother had laid out for her and shuffled her feet as she walked out of the room. Shane looked out around into the hallway from his room and smiled at his sister. He was truly smitten by her. She was definitely everything he ever wanted in a little sister, a ball of fiery energy and attitude. In other words, his best friend. Though there was quite the age difference, 10 years in fact, they still were closer than any two sibling could be. Although the oldest McMahon sibling was close with Stephanie as well, there was just something more to Samantha that he connected with. As Sam started walking by Shane, her arms crossed and head down, he reached his arm out and grabbed her shoulder. She spun around, a large smile on her once solemn face, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Just sit through it and when you get home, I'll take you out for ice cream," he told her, rubbing her back.

"Can't we just go out for ice cream now and forget about the dance recital part?" she questioned with a hopeful look on her face.

He laughed at her and ruffled up her hair a bit. "Sorry sweetie," he shook his head.

"Ready sweetie?" Linda smiled placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam took a deep breath and nodded. "We'll see you later Shane."

"Sammy, don't forget, if you make it through, I'll take you out for ice cream!" Shane called after the brunette. Sam looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Daddy, you will be here, right?" Samantha questioned as she spoke on the cellular phone.

"Sweetie, I will be. I'll make it," he replied and she knew he had a proud smile on his face.

"I don't know if I can do this without you. This is the most important day of my life Dad! This could make or break my gymnastics career!" she exclaimed close to tears. But she was right, she was only 14, the youngest girl on the Greenwich High School varsity gymnastics team, and one of the most promising athletes there as well. Her father had gone the nite before to Boston for a show and hadn't returned yet. She wanted him there, she needed him there. She knew that if she did well during that competition, she could easily go to compete to be in the Olympics. That was one of her dreams. She was perfect size for a gymnast, only reaching a height of 5'3" and her weight being only 105 lbs. Though she was small, she was muscular and very toned. Her father was her good luck charm, they both knew that. If he didn't show up, she'd very well not make it.

"I promise I'll be there. Baby don't worry. I have to go Sammy. But I PROMISE I'll be there," he said. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Daddy," she replied as she handed the phone to her mother.

"He'll be here. He wouldn't miss this," Linda tried to comfort her daughter.

"I know, but I have a very bad feeling about all of this," Sam said crossing her arms.

"Hey Mantha!" She whipped her head around and ran into his arms. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. They were best friends, always would be.

"You made itRandy!" she exclaimed happily as the tall brunette placed her on the floor.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world! You're going to do great out there!" Randy beamed a large smile at her. "In fact, I'm so confident that you'll make it in the Olympics someday that I know you'll introduce me to that Dominique Moceanu."

"Oh yeah, right, like she'd want your stinky ass," Sam laughed at her friend.

"Hey! I'm offended!"

"I think that was the point," Stephanie stepped in with a smile.

"Uh, um, hi Stephanie," Randy grinned at the older, 18 year old, McMahon sibling.

"Hey Randy," Stephanie replied before walking away from the two to speak to some friends she saw down the hall.

"Oh please, could you be anymore transparent?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Randy chuckled with an uneasy smile.

"You so want my sister."

"I do not."

"You do so!"

"Ha, that's what you think!"

"That's what we all think!" Samantha laughed.

"Sam! Come on, the competition is starting!" her coach called to her.

She nodded and looked up at Randy with fear. "Hey, don't worry. You've been doing this since I've known you, you were born for this," Randy smiled leaning down to kiss Sam's cheek. Sam took a deep breath and gave him a small smile. "I love you Mantha."

"Love you too Randy," she replied watching her best friend run to his seat. She turned to her mother and shook her head. "He's still not here."

"He'll be here. You're father wouldn't miss this," Linda smiled brushing back some of her daughter's dark brown hair. "Good luck sweetie." She kissed her cheek and left as well.

"I can do this. I'm prepared for this. I am the best gymnast out there!" Sam chanted quietly to herself as she walked over to the rest of her team.

As the competition went on, the bad feeling in Samantha's stomach got stronger and more frequent. She had gotten the highest score on every apparatus so far, the floor, which she was best at, the uneven bars, and the balance beam. All that was left was the vault. Normally she wouldn't be scared, probably the only girl on her team not fearing that one piece of equipment, but this time she was more afraid of that than she'd been of anything in her life. She looked up at the stands where Randy and her family sat, noticing that her father was still missing. Her mother caught this glance into the stands and shook her head at her worried daughter.

"Next up on vault from Greenwich High School, Samantha McMahon," she was announced. Sam stood from the bench, receiving good luck pats on the back from her fellow team mates. She looked at the scores and saw that her school was tied with Greenwich Academy, the private school that they battled with in all sports. She took a deep breath and signaled at the judges. Taking her position, she checked her wrist wrappings, making sure they were secured, and took off running. She hit, just right, and doing a corkscrew in the air, she thought she had done it, until she landed. Landing right on her side. She screamed out in pain as her team ran to her. The medics ran right behind them and turned her on her back. Tears of pain ran down her cheeks as her family and friends came down to make sure she was alright.

Later that nite, she returned home from the hospital with her family, and Randy, with her arm in a sling from her shoulder being dislocated, causing any hope of being in the Olympics anytime soon to diminish. She sniffled as angry tears fought to be cried.

"I hate him," she cried as she sat on her bed. Randy shook his head and sat next to her.

"No you don't. This wasn't his fault. It just happened," Randy said putting his hand on her leg.

"No, it didn't just happen. If he had been there like he promised, it wouldn't have happened."

"Samantha," Vince spoke stepping into his daughter's room, his bags still in his hands. He looked at Randy and gave the boy a small smile. "Hello Randy."

"Hi Mr. McMahon. I'll just leave you two alone," Randy returning the smile, stood and kissed the top of Sam's head.

"Thank you," Vince said as Randy nodded, walking passed him. "Your mother told me what happened." Vince placed his bags on the floor and walked towards Samantha. She looked anyplace but at him as he knelt on the floor. "I know you're mad at me. And I don't blame you. But I'm sorry. I couldn't get there. The traffic was too bad." She was still silent, but looked at him. "I wanted to be there. You have to believe me sweetie."

"You broke another promise to me," she cried softly.

He sighed and reached up to brush the tear soaked hair off her cheeks, but she moved away from him. "I know, and I'm sorry. If I could have gotten there today, I would have. I can't control the traffic. You know that."

"Then you shouldn't make promises that you can't keep."

"I wanted to keep it. Sammy, I know that this was the most important competition in your career. But you're so young. There will be more and I'll be there for those."

"No you won't. You were there at ALL of Stephanie's dance recitals. I needed you here ONCE and you couldn't be there!"

"Sam, I don't know what to do to make this up to you!"

"There's nothing you can do. It's over. I can't do anymore gymnastics because of my shoulder and it's all your fault!"

"Now sweetie, don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?"

"All I ever wanted was to be in the Olympics, or to be a wrestler. And since you won't let me be a wrestler, I've got nothing now! You've destroyed my dreams!" Sam yelled standing up to race into her bathroom.

"I'm guessing it didn't go too well," Linda said softly as she walked into the bedroom. Vince stood from the spot on the floor and faced his wife.

"Linda, I tried to be there. I wanted to be there. And now she hates me. She's got a right to though. I was there for all of Steph's recitals. Sam's never asked me to be at one of her competitions before. And the one time she does, the one time she needs me there, the one time I promise I'll be there, I had to break it."

"Honey, she knows that you tried to be there tonite. There was nothing you could do."

"I bet she was really scared going to the hospital, huh?"

"Yes, but Randy held her hand and that calmed her down."

"That should have been me calming her down. Not her friend. I'm her father, and I'm not a very good one to her," Vince shook his head as the bathroom door creaked open. "Sammy, I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Do you hate me now?"

"No, I guess not."

"I'm going to make things better. I'll make this up to you, I swear," Vince smiled holding her face with his hand. "Hey, how bout I start making things better right now?"

"You getting me a horse?" Sam questioned hopefully.

"No, I'm not getting you a horse!" he laughed. "I was thinking more on the lines of one of my famous sundaes. A Samantha McMahon special for you and Randy. How about it?"

"I think that's a good start," she nodded at him seriously. He laughed at her and they walked out of the bedroom, Linda standing there watching the two of them walk down the hall together with the bond of daughter and father holding them together. "Daddy."

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I love you," she smiled up at him.

"I love you too sweetie," he replied.

She clinked down the stairs, the chains from her black baggy jeans dragging on them as she moved. She adjusted her bookbag on her bare shoulder and smiled as the bright light from the front door hit her face. She dropped her bookbag by the door and pulled on the hot pink fishnet top she carried in her hands.

"Oh God, the creature from God only knows where!" Stephanie remarked at her sister's looks. Samantha shook her head, allowing her raven like dyed black hair to cover her face. She straightened the straps on her black spaghetti tank top and opened the fridge.

"Shut up Steph. I can't help it if I've actually got a personality, unlike you," she replied drinking orange juice straight from the carton.

"You're so uncivilized!"

"God I'm so glad I'm graduating Sunday!" Sam exclaimed stomping out of the kitchen. She grabbed her bookbag and ran out the door, jumping in the black 1984 Trans Am she'd bought herself with the money she'd saved up during her summer job at the ice cream shop. Yeah, maybe it was a bunch of junk, but she loved it. Even fixed it up herself. It was her own car that she'd bought her self, and that was all that mattered to her.

Arriving home that nite, much later than her curfew, she tried to tip toe through the house without being caught. She thought she was home free when she walked into her bedroom. She shut the door and turned the lights on, coming face to face with both of her parents.

"Shit," she muttered softly.

"What were you doing out, 3 hours passed your curfew?" her father questioned sternly.

"I was out with the girls, damn Dad, chill," she rolled her eyes.

"Samantha, you are SO beyond grounded," he growled.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter, after I graduate, you'll have NO control over me!" she exclaimed.

"As long as you are living under my roof, you'll be living by my rules, and you'll be grounded for a month!"

"God! I can't believe this! If I was Stephanie, I would have just been yelled out. You wouldn't have grounded her!"

"Well your not Stephanie now are you!"

"That's not fair!"

"I don't have to be fair, I'm your father!" he yelled guiding Linda out of Samantha's bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

"AGH!" she screamed falling face first onto her bed.

She rolled over and looked up at her ceiling. She thought to herself, her mind reeling with ideas. Sudden, she was struck with one.

"Well, I don't want to live by your rules. So I guess I won't live under your roof," she grinned and looked over at an old post card she had received from her brother while he was in Las Vegas. She ripped it off her wall and laughed. "Vegas here I come!"

Graduation seemed to be a blur for Sam as all she could think about was leaving for Vegas that afternoon and what a shock it was going to be for her parents and the rest of her family for that matter. She had definitely made up her mind that she was going. She was tired of being compared to her sister and not living up to their expectations of her. She wasn't Stephanie, nor did she want to be. She wanted to be free of her family and all their stupid rules. She wanted to just be free.

As soon as the ceremony was over, she said her last goodbyes to her friends and raced home ahead of her family. She quickly packed up her car with the bags she had packed, only full of the necessities. She was just packing in the last bag when her family got home.

"Samantha, what are you doing?" Vince asked as her parents, sister, brother, and sister n' law climbed out of the Lexus. Stephanie, Shane, and Marissa, Shane's wife, rushed into the house, knowing that a fight was going to explode at any second.

"I'm leaving, what does it look like?" she questioned.

"No you are not! Or have you forgotten that you're grounded, young lady?" Linda asked.

"Hey, you guys said that as long as I'm living under your roof, I'm to live by your rules, well, I'm no longer living under your roof," Sam grinned. "I'm moving out."

"What? And where are you moving to, hm?" Vince asked crossing his large arms.

"Vegas," Sam answered.

"Oh no you are not! You are still a minor. You are not moving out until you are 18!"

"Watch me," Sam said getting into the car and starting it up.

"If you drive out of this drive way, don't you dare come back!" Vince yelled. Sam took a deep breath and put her car in reverse.

"Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Dad," she said finally as she backed down the driveway.

"SAMANTHA ALEXANDRIA McMAHON! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Vince screamed after her as Linda began racing down the drive way after the car. Sam backed into the road and drove off, squealing tires and music blaring.

"Vince, our baby!" Linda cried falling into his arms.

"We've lost her," he said quietly in a whisper.

"Dad, where'd she go?" Shane asked as the siblings walked into the yard.

"She's gone. She left," Vince shook his head shocked at what his daughter had just done.

"No, she wouldn't just leave like that," Stephanie cried. "Where'd she go to?"

"Vegas," Linda cried before carrying herself into the house.

"No, she's gotta come back. We're her family," Shane said.

"Son, she's……………." Vince took a deep breath, trying to keep his tears at bay. "She's moved out."

She had woken up at their arrival airport, her dreams haunting her of her past. She silently got off the plane, and drove to the hotel with Shane. He tried to get her to talk, but had no luck.

When she walked into her hotel room, her mind was buzzing with all her thoughts. She was full. She needed to tell someone, or she felt as if she'd explode. That's when she found herself standing in front of his door. She wasn't sure why she was at his door, but not being one to go against fate, she went forward, knocking. He answered almost immediately. She raised her head to look up at him, their eyes connecting. She was fighting her emotions, her anger, her fears, her sadness. She clenched her eyes shut and tears seeped through. Then she questioned, "Shane, can we talk?"

He tilted his head at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. He did love her in some ways. All he really wanted to do though, wasto protect her. So he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled into the room. "Yeah, of course," came his reply as the door shut behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm EXTREMELY sorry it's been so long since ya'll have heard from me. I haven't had a good day in SO long. Problems just come all at the same time without a break for me at this moment in time. I've finally gotten my computer fixed, thankfully nothing of mine had to be lost in the stupidity that is KaZaA. Unfortunately, I am not able to connect to the internet with my computer and my mom's computer, which is connected, doesn't have a floppy disk drive. So I have to see if I can save my stuff onto a CD and do things that way. Hopefully that'll work. I'm also gonna continue to put off doing The Twin. I just don't have the, um, well, I just can't go on with it at the moment. I'd go into why, but I'd rather not at this point in time. So it seems that this will be the only story updated for quite awhile. Sorry. It's just been a few months full of problems. Unfortunately, since I've taken so long to get back into the groove of things with this story, it's gonna be kinda lame for a bit. So this chapter will probably seem like it's dragging on because I don't know how else to do it at this point. This chapter will be the chapter where you find out about her past. So I guess lets get on with it, huh?

With a concern look on his face, Shane brought Alex over to the couple of chairs that sat by the window in his room. She sat down and wiped her cheeks before folding her hands in her lap. She looked down at them as Shane stared at her worriedly.

"Al?" he questioned. She slowly looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Are you alright?"

"I shouldn't be here. But since Randy and I don't seem to be speaking right now, I had no one to turn to," she replied looking back down at her deep red painted nails.

"Alex, I told you that you could talk to me about anything. I know I talk a lot, but I'm also a good listener," he spoke quietly, giving her a small smile.

"Then I should probably tell you who I am first," she sighed.

"Who you are?" he exclaimed.

She nodded and looked at his face. "You know about Vince's 3 children, right?"

"Yeah, Shane, Stephanie, and some unknown chick, why?"

"You don't see it?" she questioned shaking her head, her messy blonde ponytail swishing from side to side.

"See what?"

"Shane, look at me closely. Picture me with auburn hair. Got that picture?" He nodded. "Now picture Shane McMahon's face next to mine."

He looked at her closely and suddenly his eyes seemed to pop out of his head. "Holy shit! Except for the eyes, you two could be twins!" he laughed.

"Do you get it though?"

"Get what?"

"Damn Shane, you sure as hell are dense!" she exclaimed. "Shane McMahon is my older brother."

"You're the mystery McMahon!" he said shocked.

"Yeah, I'm Samantha Alexandria McMahon."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"If anyone knew it could be dangerous for me and all of you. Besides, it was my father's decision to keep it quiet," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Dangerous? What are you talking about?"

"I can't explain everything to you. And that's my decision. But when I went to Vegas, I didn't make the best choices in the world," she rolled her eyes.

"Why did you go to Vegas? And why in the blue hell would you become a stripper when you could be living it up with the McMahon fortune!" Shane questioned with a slight chuckle.

"I'm not that kind of person. I'm so different from my brother and sister. While they didn't mind living off of my parents, I did."

"I guess I just don't understand. I never had the privilege to have that money right at my feet if you will."

"Taking their money would have made me just like my siblings. I chose the name Maverick for a reason. Maverick means wildly independent. And that's who I am. That's why I ran away to Vegas."

"Wait, you ran away! That's not being wildly independent, that's being wildly stupid."

"I know, or I realized that after awhile. And I suppose goin to Vegas wasn't the smartest of my ideas."

"Definitely not. So like what happened to make you want to leave?"

She took a deep breath and readied herself for a long explanation. "If you have the time and don't mind missing a bit of sleep, I'd be happy to explain everything I possibly can to you. I don't know why, but I trust you. And what I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Randy knows this shit."

"I'm willing to miss as much sleep that it takes for you to tell me what you need to. And I promise know one will hear anything about what is talked about inside these four walls."

She gave him a small smile and started off explaining her dreams that she had while on the plane to him. He listened intently, hanging off of every one of her words, never missing a single piece of detail. Finally, she finished the stories about her dreams and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so I understand why you're the mischievous one in your family at least. But I still don't understand the dangerous part," he said.

"I'm not even close to being done," she replied as she fought her tears. She covered her mouth, allowing a few stray tears to slide down her cheeks. She brushed pieces of her blonde hair off her face and gave him a small smile. "After about a week, I finally made it to Vegas. God Shane, it was beautiful. Coming down that highway through the dessert, approaching all the bright lights, it was just amazing. I was in complete and utter awe when I parked my car. Stepping out, I looked around, a giant, and I'll admit, naïve, smile crossedmy face. I must have looked like one of those people in the movies, ya know? I mean, yeah, I've been there numerous times with my family, but bein on my own seemed to make a bit of a difference. So I checked into a hotel and started searchin around for a job. The thing about bein in a gambling city is that if you're under 21, you can't gamble. And working, well, obviously that's out of the question too. So I had to settle for being the only 17 yr old working at a crappy ass diner just outside of the city. The tips were lousy and I was only getting paid 5 bucks an hour. It wasn't much, but it was something to keep me living for awhile."

"What about your family?" Shane interrupted.

"I called Shane almost everyday. He was the only one that knew I was in Vegas. As for my parents, they got a phone call once a week and they were clueless about my whereabouts."

"Alright, so how'd you get into stripping?"

"Well, one of the bouncers at Jaguars came in real early in the morning, around 4, with one of the girls. They were just having something to eat. I happened to be their waitress. He looked at me, closely, like he was studying my features, and finally asked, "How old are ya?" I just gave him a dirty look and the girl gave me an extremely friendly smile, which in some strange way, had put me at ease. I had just turned 18 the day before so I told him so and he smiled at me, told me to sit down, and gave me the club's card. I started out bartending for about a month, the tips were great and I was getting paid almost 12 bucks an hour. So of course I quit bein a waitress at crap hole," she paused to laugh, though Shane didn't seem to see the humor in any of it. "Anywho, after a month, the owner asked me if I'd be interested at all in stripping. I at first hesitated, but decided that I'd get paid much better and I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to do. Besides, it was only topless dancing. I did an audition for him, he loved me, and the rest of that is history."

"Well that all makes sense. Now for the juicy stuff, huh?" Shane questioned. Her chin began to quiver as tears welled up in her crystal blue eyes. She put her hand to her forehead and tried to fight them from falling. "Al, you alright?" She looked at him and shook her head no as she couldn't fight them any longer, allowing her salty wet tears to drip down her cheeks. "Ya know what? Maybe you've told me enough for one nite. Why don't we put the rest of the story off for another nite?"

"No, if I don't this out now, not only will it haunt me, but I probably won't get another chance," she replied wiping her cheeks with her shirt sleeve. "I remember it all so clearly. The nite that changed my life………." She started as she seemed to disappear into a flashback.

"It was October, about 3 months after I had started stripping and I was premiering a routine. The one that you saw, in fact. I danced around that stage, still fully clothed as I swung around the pole in step to "Bang Your Head" by Quiet Riot. I was in a full split as I looked towards the entrance. I saw them coming towards me. Two very good looking guys, one more than the other, but either could have gone for a modeling career, followed by two large burly, unattractive men. The two good looking guys sat at the front table, and drinks were immediately brought to them. I could smell the money on them, so of course, being the rabid chick that I was then, I worked them for all I could. I mean, you saw how I worked guys. Well, I connected my eyes with the more handsome of the two guys and I couldn't break away. There was just something about him. When I was done, I walked off stage with 300 bucks from the other guy and only a hundred from the one I connected with." She stopped took a deep breath and bowed her head.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" Shane asked, putting his hand gently on her knee. She nodded and he took off for the vending machines.

"God Sam, what are you doing! If he finds out, oh God, I don't even wanna think what he'd do to Shane," Sam whispered to herself as Shane ran into the room and handed her a bottle of water. "Thank you Shane."

"No problem. Are you okay to go on? Or would you like to stop?"

"I've made it this far, might as well go the whole way," she replied after taking a sip of the water. "Anyways, I changed into a sheer outfit and walked out to work the room. I made some drinks, talked to some people, just had a good time. And then, one of the guys walked up to me, flashed 500 bucks in my face and pulled me into the secluded room for a lap dance. Of course I went with it, I wanted the money. It was more than I had ever made. He kept asking me out during the dance, wanted me to go to dinner with him, but of course I turned him down, I just didn't feel comfortable with him. There was just something about him that rubbed me the wrong way." Shane broke out laughing, interrupting her story. "Problems?"

"Sorry, just how you put that. Giving a guy a lap dance and him "rubbing you" the wrong way?" Shane continued to laugh as Sam gave him a stern look. "Sorry, go on."

"Well, we walked out into the main room together after I had finished putting on my clothes. I kissed his cheek and then……….." she drew in a deep breath. "He came up to me."

"The other guy?" Shane questioned. She nodded.

She seemed to disappear, fall into another world. Her eyes closed and she felt as if she were watching a movie of that night.

"Hi, I know you just finished with my brother, but would you have time for me?" His dark brown eyes sparkled and his white teeth glistened in the low lights. He handed her 100 dollars and she led him into the back room, taking the back seats. He sat down and she started to grind up against him. "No, I don't want a lap dance. I just want to talk." She tilted her head at him, smiled, and cautiously sat on his lap.

"Talk? You sure about that?" she questioned swinging her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Positive. Look, I'm nothing like my brother, coming here was all his idea."

"And the guy I was just with would be your brother, correct?"

"Unfortunately," he laughed. "I'm Joaquin."

"Nice to meet you," she nodded at him. "And what was your brother's name?"

"The jackass didn't even give you his name!" Joaquin exclaimed with a chuckle. "Oh man, that's Diego for ya."

She laughed quietly at him and sighed. "Ya know, this is very unusual, you sure you don't want me to dance a little for you?"

"You did enough on the stage and I'm sure you earned all 500 dollars Diego gave you, I think you could use a break."

"Well thank you. You're very kind."

"I'm sure you're not going to tell me, but, what's your real name?"

She sighed and contemplated not telling him, but for whatever reason, she felt extremely comfortable in his arms and trusted him completely. "Samantha or Sam."

"Beautiful," he breathed. She blushed a bit, bowing her head so he wouldn't notice. "Are your cheeks turning red Sam?" he teased.

"Look, it's not every day I'm complimented on my name," she laughed. "Thank you, I think you've made my night."

"You're very welcome," he smiled. They stared at one another for quite sometime.

"Sierra, time's up!" The bouncer informed them. She nodded at him and turned back to Joaquin.

"Is it bad that I don't want to move?" he whispered to her. She gave him a small smile and ran her hand through his short black hair.

She moved into his body, resting her head on his shoulder and replied, "Is it bad that I don't want to move either?"

"Sierra!" The bouncer yelled forcefully.

"Fuck Billy! Give me a minute!" she screamed back.

"Guess we'd better go. Don't want him to throw me out and ban me from here," Joaquin smiled at her.

"I wouldn't want that either," she giggled as they stood together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly before placing a soft kiss on his lips, leaving a trace of her deep red lipstick on them. She took her thumb and whipped it off.

"When can I see you again?" he questioned.

"Everynight, sametime, sameplace," she grinned. She held his hands. "Thank you."

"No Sam, thank you," he replied before she left him in the back room.

"Alex, are you alright!" Shane exclaimed breaking her out of her little dream. She looked at him unaware that she had been hysterical the entire time she spoke.

"That's a hard question to answer Shane, I'm not sure I'll ever be okay," she answered truthfully.

"Something happened between you and this Joaquin didn't it?" he questioned.

She just nodded at him before going on with the story. "During that week I saw Joaquin and Diego every night. And every night they paid me for nothing, well, Diego paid me for my lap dances, and Quin paid me for our 15 minute conversations. And everynight Diego left the club by asking me to go out with him. And every night I turned him down. And every night, I saw a hurt look on Quin's face everytime I was asked out. And then one night during my conversation with Quin, I brought all of this up to him." Sam sighed as she seemed to slip back into her dream.

"Hey, who am I to stop you from dating my brother?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh come on. Give me something to go on here. I'm tired of him asking me out, but I also feel that maybe you and I could have something!" she exclaimed.

"I can't tell you who to date and who not to date. That's not my place. It's a decision that you have to make on your own. Diego is a good guy, well, as good as can be expected," he replied. "Sam, if you want to see what he's like when not in this sort of element, go out with him. Don't worry about what might or might not be there between you and me."

She sighed and rolled her eyes as the Billy announced their time was up. They ended with the normal kiss and goodbye before walkin out together. They both walked up to the bar where Diego was with the two guys that followed them where ever they seemed to be.

"Have a good time baby?" Diego questioned putting his arm around Sam's waist.

"Always do," she smiled putting her hand on his.

"Well, how about having an even better time by goin out with me?" he gave her a gangster nod, causing his wavy dark hair to bounce slightly.

"Alright, yeah, why not?" she laughed. And so she gave him her address and the brother's and their entourage left.

"You went out with him?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah, it wasn't one of my better ideas, I'll admit that," Sam rolled her eyes at herself. "But what's done is done." She took a sip of her water and continued on with the story. "Well, Diego picked me up the next night, which lucky for him was my day off. I knew it was going to be one weird and uncomfortable night for me. But anyways, he shows up at my door right on time with a dozen pink roses and his two bodyguards."

"Wait, a dozen pink roses?" Shane questioned. She nodded at him. "Didn't you get a dozen pink roses the other night?" She nodded once again causing him to give her a curious look.

"Anyways, the four of us went out to dinner and that's when I found out that because of the business they were in, they needed Dario and Cruz to follow them where ever they went. That's why the two big guys with no personalities had to be with them. Although, I never found out what their business was that night. But the night went on and I was very uncomfortable being with Diego. He just made me feel dirty. The way he looked at me, talked to me, even the way he breathed made me feel dirty. So when he dropped me off at my little studio apartment, I told him that I didn't think it'd be a good idea for us to date each other. That we would make better friends. He agreed, but I don't think he really liked the idea."

"So did you and Joaquin hook up then?"

"I'm getting to that!" she laughed. "Well, about a week later, Joaquin came into the club by himself and sat at his usual table. And when I say by himself, I mean it. No Dario or Cruz around him. So we did our normal chat. That's when it all started. We went to say goodbye like normal, but that night, the kiss we shared was more than just a friendly peck, there was some heat behind it. And when I looked in his eyes, I knew that I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. So we started dating."

"Aw, that's great. Was he your first love?"

"He was my first real love. I mean, of course I had other boyfriends that I loved, but none like him. And he loved me for who I was too. It wasn't just some stripper/customer relationship. It was real love," she started to cry again, this time Shane got up and grabbed her the box of tissues out of the bathroom.

"I'd love to hear more about this great love of yours," he smiled at her.

She nodded and continued on. "He was everything I ever wanted in a man. Strong, handsome, funny, smart, just the whole package. He had these dark brown eyes and he started spiking his black hair when he heard that I loved spiked hair," she laughed. "He was Latino. Oh he was gorgeous. His family was from Puerto Rico. Their parents came over in the late 60's with their grandfather. That's when I found out that they owned one of the casinos. And about 4 months after Quin and I started dating he insisted that I move into his suite. The very top floor of the casino. His brother lived on the floor below."

"What about their parents and grandfather?"

"Their grandfather was murdered and their father had left Joaquin the "family business" before he and his wife left to go back to Puerto Rico. Diego was going to go back with them, but Joaquin insisted that he stay and help him run everything, so he did."

"Murdered? What happened?"

"I don't know, nor do I want to know. And you'll realize why in a bit."

"Okay, but were you still stripping?"

"Yeah, I was, part time, but I still did it. In fact you go the last lap dance I ever did."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that was June 2000, a whole year after I had left Connecticut. I had just turned 19. And, I was also over a month pregnant."

"Pregnant? Did you tell your family? And what happened to the baby! And where's Joaquin!" Shane reeled off questions.

She shook her head, more tears dripping down her cheeks. "I'm getting to that, Shane. I went home that night and told Joaquin the good news. We were so excited. And Diego, well, he was jealous. He was apparently in love with me, but kept it to himself, allowing his feelings to tear him up inside. 8 months later, about 2 weeks from my due date, I was rushed to the hospital. Joaquin and I were sleeping, it was about 2 in the morning, and I got sharp pain in my stomach. Contractions had started. When they were about 8 minutes apart, my water broke and we were off. About 4 hours later, Chloe Shane Perez was born. She had my eyes Shane, and her father's dark hair. She was going to be a beautiful Latina. We were so happy she was finally here. We were both very in love with this little girl. More in love than either of us every imagined we could be in love with someone. And then Joaquin proposed to me 6 months later. We were going to get married. We were going to be a happy family. That is, until he told me what the family business was."

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good."

"That night, right after I had said yes, he told me that he was the leader of a powerful, Spanish mafia. His father had left him the business because he didn't think Diego would make it into the respected business it was meant to be. They didn't knock off people or what not. I'm not saying they were completely honest in their work, but they didn't do what you'd normally think someone in the mafia would do to people."

"Wait, the Spanish mafia!"

"Yeah, not as well known at the Chinese mafia or the Italian mafia, but none the less powerful."

"Is that how their grandfather was murdered?"

"That's what I figure. I never found out. Like I said, I didn't want to know."

"Alright, continue."

"Right after Chloe's first birthday, Joaquin sent me off to private wrestling lessons 2 times a week. He understood my dream and was very supportive of it."

"But what about your dislocated shoulder?"

"Apparently I was told all that so that my dad wouldn't hurt me anymore when he wouldn't let me wrestle. But I knew that I'd be able to wrestle and do whatever I wanted right after I was healed. You see, Shawn Michaels was a very good person to me. Just like an uncle. He taught me little things when no one was around. So I was pretty good already when I went to these lessons, but of course I hadn't done anything wresting related since I was 17. So I was really rusty. But things were going well. And I was doing shows in no time. Of course under the name, Sierra."

Shane laughed, "Well that figures."

"But anyways, just after Chloe's second birthday……………." She paused, feeling like she wouldn't be able to continue, but somehow pushed herself on. "Joaquin decided that he wanted out of the business. That he was going to hand everything over to Diego. He went down to Diego's room one day to tell him. I was at my wrestling class. God do I wish I had been there to stop him." She closed her eyes and just like before, a movie seemed to play in her mind.

"I want out," Joaquin spoke sternly, not an once of fear in his voice.

Diego's dark brown eyes seemed to burn a hole through his brother's skull while Cruz and Dario stood behind him with their hands folded in front of them. Diego shook his head slightly and his mouth formed a small smirk. "Now why would you want to do that?" he questioned.

"I've done my part. I carried on where father left off. I have a fiancé and daughter I have to worry about. I don't want to get put in jail or worse, killed. I have enough money for the three of us to move and live extremely comfortable for many years. It's time I back out," Joaquin explained carefully eyeing his younger brother and the two bodyguards.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk…….why father put you in charge to begin with is beyond me. I'm obviously more suited for the job," Diego grinned as Cruz and Dario began to close in on Joaquin.

"Whatever. It's all yours now," Joaquin sighed.

"Joaquin, you know better than anyone it's not that easy," Diego replied. "You're in too deep now brother."

Joaquin narrowed his eyes and began to back up, only to be stopped by Diego's buddies. "Wait, what?" Joaquin yelled as his arms were grabbed. He struggled to break free but was no match for the other two men.

Samantha smiled, her long reddish brown hair pulled back by a bandana. She practically skipped down the hall towards Diego's pent house suite. She stopped by the door, listening to the occupants of the room yell at each other. Her smile faded as she slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Diego, don't you do it! I'm your fuckin brother!" she could hear Joaquin yell.

"Sorry, but you know how the system works," she heard Diego reply. She placed her hand on the door knob, slowly turning it, and opening it, just as Diego raised his hand and pulled the trigger on the gun in his hand.

"NO!" Samantha screamed as Joaquin hit the floor hard. She ran to his side crying harder than she'd ever cried before. "No del dios del oh! No, este no esta sucediendo! Joaquin, se vuelve a mi! Te amo! Cogida, le necesito bebe! Usted bastardo que coge! Usted mato a su propio hermano! Usted asesina! Usted que coge asesinando el bastardo! Como podria usted hacer esto!"

"You shouldn't have seen that Samantha," Diego spoke with a grin as Cruz pulled her to her feet and Dario covered Joaquin with a sheet.

"Ya know what? That's fine. He was tryin to leave, but obviously you're too much of an asshole to care about your niece! I'm leaving. You'll never see me or hear from me again. Chloe and I are leaving. And I promise I won't go to the police," Sam cried.

"You go Sam. You take Chloe and go. I'll give you the night. If you're not gone in 4 hours, there will be hell to pay," he replied. She nodded and ran out of the suite.

"Are you really gonna let her go like that boss?" Cruz questioned.

"Are you fucked up? Of course I'm not going to let her go like that. You two jack offs are going to kill her. Give her an hour and then go," he said roughly before disappearing into the elevator to go down into the casino.

Sam ran the whole way up to her pent house. She had no clue what she was going to tell Chloe. She had no clue where she was going to go. And then it hit her. She was gonna go home.

"Cassandra, you're not needed the rest of the night," Sam said as she walked into Chloe's room.

"Mommy!" Chloe cried running into her arms.

"Are you sure Miss?"

"Positive. But I will need you to come back up here in about an hour and a half to help with bags. Chloe and I are going on a trip," she smiled at her daughter.

"A trip Miss?"

"Yes, to Connecticut. To see my family," Sam replied. Cassandra nodded and left Sam and Chloe alone. "Now Chloe, I need you to help mommy a bit."

"Daddy?" Chloe questioned tilting her head seeing the blood stains on her mother's shirt.

"Daddy isn't coming sweetheart. It's just gonna be you and me. Is that alright?" Chloe nodded. "Alright, now I need you to put all your favorite toys and stuffed animals into your suitcase. You know, the one you used when Daddy took you to see Papa." Chloe excitedly nodded and ran off. Sam shut the door behind her as she left Chloe's room and began her own packing. She paused to book a flight to Connecticut and to call her brother.

"Sam, I haven't heard from you in a week!" Shane said happy to hear her voice.

"I know, I'm sorry about that," she sniffled.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"No, but I'm coming home tonite. I need you to pick me up at Hartford's airport at 4 am. Can you do that?"

"Of course. But what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you that right now. I have to hurry and pack. Just don't tell any of the family?"

"Of course."

"And Shane, I have a surprise for you all when I get there," she said with a slight smile.

"I can't wait to see you. We all have missed you."

"I've missed you all too," she said as Cruz and Dario walked through the door with Diego not too far behind. "Um, Shane, I have to go, but I'll see you at 4. I love you."

"Mommy! I done!" Chloe exclaimed as she ran out with her suitcase in her hands. Sam knelt on the floor and wrapped her daughter up in her arms.

"Good job baby. I'm proud of you," Sam sobbed.

"Why don't I let you finish packing and take Chloe for a little bit. I'll bring her back in a half hour and you two can leave. I just want to say good bye to my niece," Diego smiled.

Sam nodded, not wanting to piss him off anymore than he probably already was. "Chloe, you go with your Uncle Diego, okay?" Chloe nodded. "I love you Chloe. I love you so much." Sam looked up into Diego's dark brown eyes and saw his true intentions. "Mommy loves you more than you'll ever know. Don't you forget that. I will see you soon baby. Don't forget me." She kissed her daughter's forehead and let Diego carry her away. "He won't hurt her, right?"

"You know he won't," Dario said with a slight smile. "He loves Chloe as if she were his own."

Sam nodded as tears gushed down her face. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Now what makes you think we're going to do something? We just want to help you pack," Cruz grinned. She backed up cautiously. She eyed them both and quickly turned to run but Cruz jumped on her, knocking her to the floor. She fought, trying every wrestling move she could think of that might help her, but in the end she lost.

Sam wrapped her arms around herself and started shaking, crying. Shane quickly put his hands on her shoulders and spoke to her softly, "Al, calm down. You're alright. No one is going to hurt you."

"I almost died Shane. I was almost died. They tired to kill me, if it wasn't for Cassandra coming back when I told her to, I would have been dead," Sam cried.

"But you didn't die. You're alive," Shane smiled pushing a chunk of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"The last thing I remember that night was Cruz knocking me out with a vase of pink roses Diego had given me a few days before. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital in Las Vegas with my dad holding my hand, sobbing quietly, praying to God that I'd wake up. I had 2 broken ribs, 2 bruised ribs, a broken wrist, a horrible concussion, some internal bleeding, and I had been unconscious for a week. That weekend I begged to be brought home. I told my parents I wouldn't go to the police. I was so afraid that Diego would do something to Chloe, no matter how much he loved her. Ya know, she's 4 years old now? I celebrate her birthday every year. I get a little cake and I buy a little teddy bear. She used to love teddy bears. Had a whole collection," Sam sighed sucking on her lip. "My parents thought it would be best for me to spend some time in Florida. At our vacation home. Little did I know I'd be there for almost 2 years. It wasn't until this Christmas when they let me move home again. Just worried that Diego would find me."

"So your family knows about Joaquin, bein a stripper, and Chloe?"

"No, they know that I witnessed a murder. But that was it. I couldn't say anymore and I still won't. No one knows about Chloe and Joaquin except for you. And you can't say anything to anyone. Promise me Shane!"

"I promise. You have my word," he smiled.

"I know he's after me. I just know those roses were from him. They have to be," Sam shook her head.

"Have you gotten anything else weird like that?" Shane questioned.

"No."

"Does anyone else know about the roses?"

"Yeah, Shane knows I got some. He knows this guy's trade mark was pink roses as well. I'm scared Shane. I've never been so scared in my life," Sam cried. Shane wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, comforting her.

"When were you and Joaquin going to marry?"

"August 15th. It was just going to be me, him, Chloe of course, Diego, Cruz, and Dario. Just a small wedding in one of the many chapels."

"That's sweet."

"I have a picture of Chloe if you'd like to see her," Sam said reaching into her front pocket. "I mean, it's 2 years old, but it keeps me happy." She smiled and handed Shane the wallet sized picture.

"She's beautiful. She's going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older," Shane smiled as someone knocked on his door. Samantha quickly put the picture back in her pocket as Shane responded. "Who is it!"

"It's Randy. Have you seen Alex?" he asked.

"Um, yeah man. She's in here. Come on in," Shane said and Randy walked in.

"Hey, I've been lookin for you," Randy smiled at Sam.

"I've been here most of the night," she said quickly wiping her cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shane and I were just talking. I was laughing so hard I was crying, that's all," Sam lied.

"Um, I was wondering if we could talk."

"About what Randy?"

"About that night," Randy replied through clenched teeth.

She nodded at him and stood. She gave Shane a hug and kissed his cheek, whispering thank yous in his ear. She gripped his hand tightly before leaving with Randy. "Why'd you want to talk now?"

"I couldn't sleep. Hell, I haven't been able to sleep since our date. I've been a real asshole to you."

"I know that much, the question is why? Was I not good enough for you?" she asked stopping him in the hall.

"No, not at all. You know that's not it. I was afraid. Afraid I'd lose the best friend I ever had. Afraid your father would kill me if he should ever find out. Just afraid of a lot of things."

"I wasn't."

"Sammy, you're braver than I am. Always have been," he smiled at her as they began walking again.

"I'm not as brave as you think I am."

"No, you're exactly as brave as I think you are. You just don't think so."

"So does this mean we're friends again?"

"I'd rather go on another date with you before we decide that. Just to give it another try. And after this one, I promise not to be an asshole. What do you say?"

"I say we are the weirdest friends EVER," she laughed. "Yeah, one last date."

"Good," Randy smiled. "Listen, I'm not really tired, and there's a diner down the street. Do you wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I could do that," she smiled as he took her hand. "Wait, does this count as our date?"

"No, just two friends goin out for a midnight snack," he grinned.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Oh God yes. I hated you."

"And I hated you. But it almost seemed like we were supposed to be friends, ya know?"

"Well, there weren't many kids our age around the locker rooms back then. We didn't have much of a choice."

"Maybe so, but it's still just strange."

"Do you remember that day in the park? I think we were 7. I don't remember the city we were in, I don't remember many places I was in when we were that young."

"Park?"

"Yeah, the park where you punched that big kid in the nose."

"Oh my God! Yeah, I remember that. He pushed you out of the sandbox and you scrapped your arm on a huge rock. So I walked up to him, bein the bad ass that I was, and I punched him."

"Mantha, you decked the kid! Broke his nose," Randy laughed.

"Yeah, but can you imagine the stories he can tell now. About how WWE diva Maverick broke his nose?" she laughed.

"I think that day is when our friendship really began."

"I think you're right. When I saw that kid push you, I got so mad. I thought how it was unfair of him to push around a kid that was smaller than him. And I looked at you, tryin so hard not to cry in front of me and I knew I had to do something."

"And you certainly did."

"But the trouble I got into, damn!"

"Yeah, and I got ice cream out of the deal too," Randy smiled.

"Yeah, and you shared it with me because that was my punishment. I wasn't allowed to have ice cream."

"It was the least I could do in thanks for you kickin that kid's ass for me."

"And ever since then, we were inseparable," Sam smiled.

"And now we'll be inseparable once again," Randy said leaning down to kiss his friend's cheek. "Best friends always."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Just wanted to let some of you know that I'm deleting Together, or whatever that was because I lost ALL the information for that story. So that'll be deleted shortly. Also, I'm deleting United Paths. I'm no longer speaking to the co-author. And I really don't think that story was goin anyplace. And the reason as to why I'm putting The Twin on hold is because I'm probably gonna have to change it all around. The character Lizzie, was my co-author's character from United Paths. And if I'm not friends with her, I really don't want to have to use that character anymore. I feel I was betrayed by her, lied to by her, and screwed over by her. So I have to figure out what to do with that character and how to continue with the story. Because a lot of what happens to Jeff in that story is because of the character Lizzie. If she's no longer part of the story, then things have to be changed drastically and I'm not exactly sure any of it will even make sense. So I have to contemplate this whole deal a bit more. Well, here's the next chapter. And I want to apologize for the previous chapter because I read through it after posting it, and there were so many typos that I didn't see. So sorry about that.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, did you get the dozen pink roses I sent to you?" Rand asked Samantha as they walked down the hall of the arena together. She stopped short, her rolling suitcase climbing up on her heels.

"Wait, you sent them to me?" she questioned looking up at the tall 6'4" man. His blue eyes sparkled and a smile crossed his face.

"Yeah, who else would have sent them to you?" he laughed.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that!" she laughed jumping up, wrapping her arms around his neck. She placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Are you alright, Al?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am now. Thanks Randy, but why'd you send them to me?"

"Because I was bein an asshole and they were kinda my way to apologize. The woman at the floral shop said that would be the perfect color cause we're not a couple or in love, but we're not just friends. We're kinda hanging there in the middle," Randy explained. "Did you like em?"

She sighed and started to walk down the hall again. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, it was a nice gesture, but um, they kinda freaked me out. There was no card or anything so I didn't know who they were from. I didn't know if I had some how acquired a stalker or what. So I kinda left em in the locker room," she replied.

"Ah that's okay. It was my own stupidity for not sending a card with em," he said shrugging his shoulders. He stopped in front of the locker room he shared with some of the guys and turned towards her. "I know we're tryin to watch for your father and all, but I could really do with a kiss right now." She closed her eyes and blushed a bit, but nodded. He leaned down and they shared a small, but yet passionate kiss. "I love kissing you Mantha." Randy smiled and placed his forehead on hers'.

"Well, I'm not hating it either," she replied leaving him with one last peck on the lips.

"Hey man, looks like you got it bad for that girl," Paul said walking up to his raven haired partner.

"Man, I know you're in connections with Vince and all, but I have to confess something to you," Randy started out before changing his pitch to a whisper. "I think I'm falling in love with her."

"I know how you feel. That's what it was like for me with Stephanie. I knew almost instantly that I wanted her. But I'm not gonna lie to you, it's not gonna be easy. Linda will be the easy one. But you've got a one up on me. Randy, you've known the family most of your life. You've been best friends with her forever. I wouldn't give up hope man. I know when she's in love with someone, and I think you may have just stolen her heart. But if you break it, Randy, I'm going to have to break you," Paul spoke harshly towards the end of his speech before slapping Randy on the shoulder and walking away to his own locker room.

"Believe me Paul, I know," Randy laughed shaking his head, disappearing into the locker room.

Alex smiled to herself as she continued towards the Diva's locker room. She couldn't get the taste of his lips off hers. Although she had to admit that she didn't want it to leave. His lips were so soft and smooth. And his kisses were gentle and sweet. It had been a long time since she had been kissed like that. The only thing that worried her, and she would have been lying if she said it didn't, was the way her father would react if he ever found out she was loosely dating a wrestler. It wouldn't matter to him if it was Randy, or anyone else. The fact that he was a wrestler was what would kill the relationship. She knew right then that she had to be careful and secretive about the relationship, no matter how much she wanted to scream from the roof tops that she was dating Randal Keith Orton.

The second she walked into the Diva's locker room, she felt as if all eyes were on her. She cleared her throat, straightened out her sweater, and checked her pants to make sure there were no tares. Trish rushed up to her, a large smile on the blonde's flawless face, and she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders, pulling her into the locker room more.

"Is there something on my face?" Alex questioned Trish in a whisper before they sat down together on the bench.

"You mean besides the smeared lipstick on you face?" Trish grinned. Al's eyes instantly became as large as half dollars as she frantically tried to wipe her mouth. Trish laughed and placed her hand on Al's wrist, stopping her just in time before her skin started to peel off. "That was a joke sweetie."

"JOKE! Dude, that was beyond cruel," Al sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you deserve it for not telling me you're dating Randy Orton!" Trish exclaimed quietly.

"Wait, what? I'm not dating Randy!" Al exclaimed.

"Oh please, I caught you two making out in the corner of the hotel lobby last nite. You two are so dating!"

"No, Trish, you've got it all wrong. We're friends, that's all. So you found us kissing! There's no rule about friends not bein able to kiss each other," Al covered as she crossed her arms.

"You're such a liar!" Amy laughed pulling a chair in front of the two blondes and sitting down so that she leaned over the back of it. "I saw you two outside of his locker room just minutes ago!"

"Yeah, so what us girls want to know is, are you fucking him or what!" Lisa Marie blurted pulling her wrestling top on.

"Lisa! You don't need to be so foul about it!" Nora laughed. Al scanned the room, looking at every girl individually. They were all her friends. She hated keeping the secrets she was keeping from them.

"I can't do this anymore," she muttered putting her hand on her forehead.

"Can't do what, Al?" Amy asked curiously.

She looked up and shook her head answering, "Nothing, just thinking." Al sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "It was just a date! Nothing more, nothing less. So we kiss a bit, no big deal! Happy now? You know what's goin on now."

"No, I'm not happy. What I wanna hear is that you and Randy are on your way to making beautiful little babies together," Trish joked.

"Oh yeah, like that's gonna happen anytime soon," Alex laughed. "Could you girls keep this all a secret? None of this goes outside of this locker room?"

"Alright, we can understand that. Having a relationship with another wrestler is difficult in this business, we know. Your secret is safe with us," Nora smiled as the girls slowly scattered around the room to finish getting ready for the show.

"You have no idea how difficult it is!" Alex muttered to herself.

Alex quickly pulled on her gear for the nite, a white camisole with a short black pleated mini-skirt, and black pumps. She gussied herself up and left the locker room. She bit on her lip lightly as she walked down the hall, in search for the one person who hardly acknowledged her presence, her father. She found him sitting with Jim Ross in a room with just a table and scattered chairs. She knocked on the doorframe and smiled as JR turned around in his chair. He gave the youngest McMahon child a slight smile and stood as Vince motioned for her to enter the room. Shutting the door, she entered the room slowly and held her hands behind her back.

"Well hello honey. See your ready for the show," JR said.

"Yeah, pretty much," she replied quietly.

"What can I do for you Sammy?" her father questioned as she took a seat next to him. He gave her a small smile as she placed her hands, folded, in her lap.

"Well, Dad, I know this probably isn't the time nor the place, but I really can't keep this up anymore," she replied.

"Keep what up?" he asked running a hand through his soft silver hair.

"I looked around the locker room today and realized that all those girls in there are my friends. How can I keep lying to them like this? Please Daddy let me at least tell them who I am!" she pleaded.

Vince sighed deeply and looked at his daughter, shaking his head. "You know you can't. We're through discussing this! Do not bring this up again!"

"You're being unfair Dad," she growled standing up.

"I think you have a vignette to do," he replied.

Al shook her head, her face red with anger. She held the doorknob in her hand, but turned back to him before opening the door. "Ya know, it's times like this when I think that you're not worried about my welfare. But that you're just ashamed of me. If I was Stephanie, would you be treating me the same way?" And with that, she opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Vince, that's not the case, is it?" JR wondered.

"Ashamed of her? No, not in the very least. Although I can't say I'm exactly proud of her and her previous actions. But she's my daughter. My pride and joy. And despite what she might think, I'm more proud of her than I ever could think to be of Stephanie. Samantha actually went for what she wanted and look at where she is now! She's on the verge of becoming one of the top Divas in this business. And not because of her name, but because of her talents. Stephanie on the other hand, wouldn't have gotten anywhere's in this business if it had not been for her last name," Vince admitted.

"Well, sir, if you don't mind me saying, you treat her as if she's 12 yrs old. She's a woman now. Not a little girl. She's grown up from playing with Barbie Dolls to playing in the ring with the boys. Maybe you should treat as though she's an adult?" JR suggested.

"I know Jim. But it's just so hard to let your youngest go," Vince sighed.

"So Trish, how does it feel to have two boys fighting over you? Finally feel like the slut you actually are?" Maverick grinned slyly, crossing her arms over her chest. Trish sipped her water and glared at the blonde that stood in front of her.

"Maverick, the only slut around here that I can see, is you," Trish shot at her.

"Then maybe you'd better open your eyes there honey."

"Oh, but my eyes are open. I may have Jericho and Christian fighting over me, but at least I'm not sleeping with half the locker room. Unlike you."

"Well, I'm just picking up where you left off a couple years ago in your TNA days." Trish gave Maverick a slight grin before throwing water from the bottle in her hands all over the front of Maverick. Maverick's eyes and mouth grew wide as her arms dropped her sides, water soaking through the light white fabric covering her upper body. "Bitch!"

"Oops, I'm sorry. Did I do that?" Trish smiled playful. "Ya know, you may want to go change. Wouldn't want you to catch cold in this drafty arena." And with that Trish walked off chuckling quietly to herself.

"What are you jack offs doing now?" Diego questioned as he stepped into the living room of his pent house suite. Dario and Cruz looked up at him from their seats on the other side of Chloe as they sat on the couch watchin TV.

"Uncle Diego!" Chloe snapped at him.

"Sorry Chloe sweetie. Didn't know you were in here!" Diego smiled, lifting his niece up and placing her on his lap as he sat down. He glanced at the TV and groaned. "Not this crap again! I told you two that this was fixed! All of it was fake!"

"We know boss, but Chloe wanted to watch it and you said whatever Chloe wants, Chloe gets. Besides, it is rather entertaining," Cruz replied.

Diego shook his head but focused his attention on the TV anyways, noting the very attractive blonde bombshell on the screen. "Who's that?" he questioned.

"Trish Stratus. One fine piece of ass," Dario grinned getting a shot to the stomach from Diego's fist.

"The young ears," he growled.

"Sorry boss," Dario cringed as another blonde appeared. The camera focused on her face.

Chloe smiled brightly as she recognized the woman immediately and began screaming out excitedly, "MOMMY! Uncle Diego, that's mommy!"

Diego just laughed at her, believing that it couldn't be Samantha. That is, until he got a close up of her face and heard her voice. His laughter instantly faded as a fierce anger quickly took its place. He placed Chloe on the floor as he stood, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Chloe, I don't think that's your mother, though she has a certain likeness to her," he said softly to his niece.

"No, I know it's my mom. I just know it," the 4 year old insisted.

"It's past your bedtime sweetie. Go get ready for bed and I'll be in shortly to tuck you in," Diego said. She nodded and walked off to her room. The second he heard her bedroom door shut he pounced on Dario and Cruz. "What the fuck is she doin alive!"

"Boss, we don't know. This chick has been on there for about 2 months now!" Cruz replied.

"You fuckers didn't kill the bitch!"

"We thought we did! We did exactly what you told us!" Dario cried out.

"Then what the hell is she doing on TV!" Diego yelled.

"We swear she was dead! We'd bet anything!" Cruz said.

"Even your lives," he threatened. Cruz and Dario looked at each other and swallowed hard.

"Diego, she was gone. She wasn't moving!" Dario said watching Diego pace back and forth in front of the TV.

"Did either of you lame brains bother to check her pulse!" Diego shot a threatening glare at them. They both fearfully shook their heads no. "I should have taken care of her myself. I guess it's up to me to finish what you two fuckers couldn't do." He stormed off for Chloe's room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I couldn't kill her man. She never did anything bad to us. She was always so sweet," Dario sighed tightening his long ponytail of dark brown hair.

"I know. I don't know how he can even think to do such a thing. Poor Chloe," Cruz shook his head.

"Bischoff, I want Trish Stratus TONITE!" Maverick screamed as she dripped with water in the head GM's office. He looked her up and down and grinned. "Stop staring at my body and just give me my match!"

"Maverick, you want a match against Trish Stratus, you got one. Tonite. In fact, you may want to get ready cause it's up next," Bischoff smiled. Maverick smiled at him and walked out of the office.

She watched Trish make her way to the ring as she made she made sure her thigh high boots were fully secure. She pulled her extremely short black shorts down a bit and straightened her tiny hot pink bikini top, making sure that all that was supposed to be hidden was. Her music started and she took a deep breath, stepping out into the spotlight.

It wasn't long before Chris Jericho had interfered in the match, causing Trish to lose by disqualification, not that she cared any. He had pulled Maverick into a painful, back wrenching, Walls of Jericho. Just as she started tapping out furiously, Randy ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, all dressed in a nice blue suit. Chris let Maverick's legs fall to the mat and quickly slid out of the ring, walking up the ramp with Trish. Randy dropped to his knees next Maverick as she cried out, grabbing at her back. Randy pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before turning to look up the ramp, giving the two Canadian blondes a death glare. They both stared back at him, large grins on both their faces. Maverick motioned for a microphone as Randy helped her stand.

"Hey bitch!" Maverick yelled causing Trish to turn to look at her just before she reached the curtain. "Yeah, you, slut." Trish's grin changed to a very fierce snarl. "While your boys are waiting their turn this Sunday nite at WrestleMania, you'll be in this ring with me. Going one on one. And any interference caused by your boys or hell, even my men, will be an instant disqualification." Trish just stood their and nodded her head as Maverick slowly fell back into Randy's arms.

Alex yawned as she towel dried her hair after RAW. Her cell phone started ringing, surprising her greatly. She reached into her bag and answered it, though she didn't recognize the number on the caller ID.

"Hello?" she questioned only to receive silence. "Hello?" she repeated herself moments later. Frustrated, she rolled her eyes and hung up, throwing the phone back in her bag. "Yeah, this is what I need. Strange phone calls at 11 at nite." She shook her head and placed a Yankee's baseball cap on her head. She looked around her area, making sure that she had gathered all her things, and wheeled her suitcase behind her out of the locker room. Randy stood right outside the door, waiting for her with a smile on his face.

"Fancy meeting you here," he grinned. She laughed at him and reached up to place a kiss on his cheek. "You looked good tonite."

"Tonite! Baby, I look good EVERY nite," she grinned wiggling her eyebrows as they made their way out of the arena.

"Hey, who's supposed to be the egotistical one here?" Randy stopped short, placing his hands on his hips.

"You of course! I wouldn't ever dream of stealing your thunder," came her sarcastic reply.

"That's right. Don't let me hear you screw that up again."

"Oh never, oh mighty big headed one."

"That's right, I do have a MIGHTY big HEAD," he emphasized his words causing Alex to blush a bit at their meaning. "Blushing?"

"Shut up Randal," she growled walking ahead of him slightly as he laughed playfully at her.

They rode together to a near by hotel they were staying at that nite. They entered the lightly lit lobby of the Sheraton and started walking by the desk when a receptionist called out to Alex.

"Miss Perez," the brunette called to Alex, who often used her ex-fiancée's last name as a pseudonym at many hotels. Alex turned to her with a smile and started walkin towards the desk, leaving Randy with a confused look on his face.

"Wait, Miss Perez?" Randy exclaimed running to catch up to her.

"Yeah, it's the name I use in hotels so no fans can find me out," she answered.

"Fans?" Randy questioned curiously.

"And other people as well," Al whispered. "Yes?"

"Miss Perez, we were just about to bring these up to your room when you walked in the door. Would you still like someone to bring them up, or would you rather just take them?" the receptionist asked placing a large vase of pink roses on the top of the desk.

"I'll just take them, thank you," Al responded as she turned to Randy with them in her arms. She smiled at him and took in their sweet scent. They got in the elevator when she finally spoke about them. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For the roses."

"Those roses?"

"No, the ones in the gift shop. Yes these!"

"Um, Sam, I didn't send those to you."

"Of course you did! Just like the last ones without a card!" she laughed.

Randy shook his head as the door to the elevator opened on their floor. They stepped out and he responded, "Samantha, I'm telling you, I did not send these roses. They are not from me."

She looked at the seriousness of his face and her face turned ghost sheet white. Her eyes scanned the halls for anyone that might be around them. She realized they were alone and thought back to the strange phone call she had received earlier. "No, no, this, this isn't happening," she stuttered dropping the vase on the floor. The shattered pieces flooded water around their feet.

"Sam, are you alright?" Randy questioned putting his hands on her shoulders and moving slightly out of the way of the water. She started breathing heavily as her mouth gaped open. "Sam?"

"Randy, I have to get out of here. I can't stay here," she said trying to pull away from him.

"Wait, what are you talking about? We have a flight at 7 in the morning to get to a photo shoot in L.A. with the guys!"

"Randy, you don't understand. He knows where I am!" she shouted.

"Who?"

"I gotta go!" she yelled starting to run for the elevators.

Randy jumped after her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him as she burst into tears. She buried herself into his body as his arms wrapped around her tightly. He rubbed her back gently and whispered soft words of comfort in her ear.

"Would you feel better if you didn't sleep alone tonite?" he asked her quietly. She just nodded into his chest and they moved towards his room. Once there he put her in the bed, most of her body functions being paralyzed with fear. He kissed her cheek lightly and tucked her hair behind her ear before crawling into the bed in front of her, and pulling her into his body. It didn't take long before she had cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, so finally I'm getting this story back up. It's not my fault that it was taken down, I'm still confused about what the hell happened. Apparently didn't like my grammar...whatever. Um, I'm still having some problems with The Twin...it'll be a long time before that one gets goin again. I'm just not having any inspiration for anything these days. Oh, and as you can tell, there are no chapter names anymore...I completely forgot what the other names were so decided that I would abolish them completely. But anyways, here's the new chapter.

* * *

"Got any 3's?" Randy asked as he and Alex sat in the locker room, a couple of hours before WrestleMania was to begin. Alex glanced down at her cards and peered over the top of them at Randy, trying to read his eyes.

"Go fish," she replied squinting at him. He reached into the pile of cards, not once letting his eyes leave her face.

"Crap," he groaned slipping the card into his hand of many.

She grinned at him and asked, "Got any 2's?" His jaw dropped to the floor as he handed her the 3 2's he was saving up in his hand. She took it proudly and laid it on the floor with the rest of her cards. "I win."

He let loose a low growl and pounced on her, knocking her on her back. She laughed as he leered over her. "You cheated," he claimed.

"You can't cheat at Go Fish!" she laughed. "You're just a bad player!"

"You're such a cheater!"

"Excuses, excuses! You just want to put the blame on me because you suck at Go Fish. One of the easiest games in the WORLD!" she joked.

He growled again and placed his lips on hers. When they broke apart, she smiled up at him and stared deeply into his bright blue eyes. "I love you Samantha."

She tried to look anyplace but at him as her eyes started to well up with tears. She didn't know what to say, sure she loved him, but she hadn't said those words to anyone since Joaquin.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said that," Randy said.

"No, I just..."she finally had the guts to look at him and she was shocked to see him smiling at her.

"Even if you're not ready to say it, I know that you do love me. I just felt that it was time for me to tell you that I loved you. I know that when you're ready, you'll express your feelings to me and I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes to hear those words from you," he replied.

"I do love you Randy. I truly do," she whispered with a small smile on her face.

"I know." He kissed her once again, softly. They were unaware of the person that had just stepped into the locker room, arms crossed, scowl on his face. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that they were aware of the situation. Randy jumped up, off of Alex and helped her to her feet.

"What the hell's goin on here!"

"I um, uh, well, there's really no way to explain what just happened here," Randy stuttered scratching the back of his head.

"I can explain," Alex said putting her hand on Randy's chest. He smiled at her and brought his arm down around her thin body. "Shane, Randy and I have been dating for about a month now. And I'm tired of lying to everyone, including you. You're my brother, the one person in my fucked up family that I actually trust. We're in love."

Shane gave his little sister that sly McMahon smile and walked towards the couple. "What am I going to do about you?" he laughed.

"Hopefully nothing. Keep this quiet?"

"Yeah, I will. But you're not going to be able to keep it quiet for too long. I mean, not if you keep screwing up like this! Dad's got his ways of finding out, so he will eventually find out." Shane sighed as he looked at the two. "What am I gonna do with you kids, huh? I swear you two are gonna give me ulcers."

"I know Shane, and you've been great through everything that I've put you through," Alex smiled at her brother as she walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for everything. You know you're my favorite brother."

"Sweetie, I'm your only brother."

"And yet, still my favorite," she laughed.

"Yeah, well, you'd better get ready for the show. It starts in an hour," Shane said.

"Oh yeah, the show," Alex cringed turning back to her boyfriend. "I'll see you later."

He leaned down and got in a quick kiss before she took off out of the looker room. Shane watched his sister leave before almost pouncing on top of Randy. Randy swallowed hard as he looked slightly down at the eldest McMahon sibling.

"You fuck with her Randy, I fuck with you. Got me?" Shane growled.

"Got you," Randy nodded rapidly.

"You know I like you, hell, you've been like a little brother to me for years. And I knew eventually you and Sam would get together, but I will kill you if you hurt her in ANY way possible. I don't even wanna hear that you broke her finger nail, are we clear!"

"Crystal," Randy nodded once again. Shane smiled and backed away a bit. Randy rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Shane, I wouldn't hurt Sam at all. I do love her. I always have. You don't have to worry about her at all."

"I know, but the thing is, it's my job to worry about my little sister. Even if I did aid in her mischievous ways at times. Like when I helped the two of you score some choice pot when you were both 16," Shane laughed.

"And I appreciated that then and now even," Randy chuckled. "I know that your father has that silly rule about not dating wrestlers, but come on, how realistic is that rule?"

"Just watch yourself for the moment around our father. I think if it's between you and Al's relationship and Steph and Paul's relationship, he'll be more excepting of your relationship," Shane smiled. Before leaving Randy to get ready for the show.

* * *

Her hips swayed from side to side as she moved down the hall, a devious smile on her face. Her white corset top left little to the imagination, as did her white pleated mini-skirt. A fashionable, yet messy, ponytail sat high on her head, along with a pair of black Calvin Klein sunglasses. The outfit was complete with a pair of white pumps that clicked on the linoleum floor with every step.

"Hey Maverick," a voice boomed next to her. She stopped and turned to face Chris Jericho, crossing her tan arms over her chest. He tucked his wavy blonde locks behind his ears and gave her a smirk only he could give. "What's with all the white? Implying you're pure?"

"Why Chris Jericho, are you saying that I'm not as pure as the newly fallen snow?" she questioned placing her manicured hands innocently on her chest.

"Maverick, the entire RAW locker room can vouch that you're anything but pure OR innocent!" he laughed. Her hands dropped to her sides and formed fists before she closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Her blue eyes popped open as she brother one hand to her hip and the other to caress his face. She brought her face close to his and smiled.

"Well, Christopher, unlike the rest of the locker room, like you claim, you have YET to feel this body on yours!" She stepped back and laughed a bit. "Maybe I'm not the slut you should be worried about. After all, your precious Trish Stratus was and always will be the biggest slut on the RAW roster!" And with a flip of the hair and swivel of the hips, she left him for the Evolution locker room.

'Lay your head down child

I won't let the boogeyman come

Counting bodies like sheep

To the rhythm of the war drums'

Maverick walked out to an incredible amount of boos, with very little cat calls thrown in. Her outfit hadn't changed much from the one she wore when she spoke to Chris Jericho in the hall. The only differences were the missing sunglasses and a pair of white wrestling boots on her feet instead of the pumps. She walked down the ramp towards the ring where an awaiting Trish Stratus stood, a stone look of hatred on her face as her hands rested on her knees. Maverick smirked at the blonde as she took her time getting into the ring. She climbed up the steps, making sure to shake her ass with each step. When she finally made it into the ring, she walked around it a bit, the same smirk on her face. Trish took the initiative and attacked Maverick from behind, elbowing her in the back of the head, causing the ref for the bell to ring and the match to officially begin. Maverick spun around and glared at Trish. Trish lifted her hands in the air and smiled as she backed up a bit, shaking her head. Maverick let loose a horrific growl before running towards Trish and bringing her down with a spear. She straddled the Canadian's waist and grabbed the sides of her head, slamming it down on the mat hard a few times before the ref broke them apart. The match quickly went from a common Diva match to an extreme wrestling match. Both getting fairly banged up, but putting on a great show as they went on. The crowd was into it the whole way. And 10 minutes after the bell went off, only one Diva stood proud and great. "Pet" sounded and the audience was none too happy about the winner of the match.

"And your winner, the NEW, WWE Women's Champion, MAVERICK!" She threw her head back and wiped blood off her ruby red lips. She looked down at Trish and gave her one last kick to the ribs before the ref handed her, her newly won belt. She walked back up the ramp as Trish slowly made it to her feet, screaming obscenities at the blonde.

* * *

"Randy, I'm ready to walk you down for your match baby!" Maverick exclaimed excitedly as she walked towards him, newly showered after her win. Randy smiled, showing off his dazzling white teeth. He placed his large hands on her petite waistline and shook his head.

"Sorry baby, but you accompanying me to my match will cause me a loss." Her smiled faded as he continued. "And how can I be the Legend Killer without beating Mick Foley!"

She stepped back and angrily replied, "Randy, he's been doing these matches longer than you've been alive! He'll kill you!"

"Thanks for the worry, but I can and WILL beat Foley at his own game!" Randy yelled storming out of the locker room leaving Maverick to worry by herself.

* * *

"Ow," Randy groaned as he walked into the hotel room, Alex right on his tail.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly as they placed their luggage on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm just still really sore from the match 5 nights ago," he chuckled before flopping down on the bed face first.

"Aw, poor baby," she cooed, climbing on top of him. "Let's see what I can do to lessen the pain." She grinned as she started to rub her hands up and down his back. He let loose quiet happy moans. She leaned down and began placing light kisses on his neck. His moans became louder.

"That was so good," Randy smiled faintly, his eyes still closed. Alex sighed as she moved her body closer to his, his arms growing tighter around her naked body.

She felt so happy and loved. She thought back to the last time she felt like that, and the only time she came up with was the last time she was with Joaquin. Her smile faded but quickly returned when Randy place a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, it was nice," she giggled.

"Tell me that I'm your first," he said softly. She laughed as they both came back to reality. "Well, I know that I'm not your first, I'm not, am?"

"No you're definitely not," she replied.

"Well, how many have you been with?" he questioned.

"Oh Randy, let's not play this game," she sighed as she started to sit up, leaning back against the headboard.

"I want to know. Be truthful," he said, following her actions and sitting up as well.

She sighed deeply and thought a second before coming up with the answer, "3."

"Really!" Randy exclaimed, shocked to find the answer to low.

"Yeah, well, there was that friend of yours who turned out to be an asshole," she said.

"Yeah, because I told him to be. I didn't like you two dating," he revealed.

"There was the guy during my senior year. And then my last boyfriend before you," she explained. "How many have you been with?"

He coughed and grumbled his answer, making it hard to understand what he said.

"What!" she laughed.

He repeated it a bit clearer.

"Randy!"

"Okay, okay, 15 girls!" he said. "But none of them mean as much to me as you do!"

"Oh God!" she laughed. "You're a whore!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm man whore, I know," he chuckled a bit as her cell phone started to ring. She shook her head and picked it up, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?" she questioned with a smile. "Hello!" she repeated, her smile fading. Four 'hello's' later and she hung up, her face white as the sheets they were using to cover their naked bodies.

"Sam, are you alright?" Randy questioned looking at her frightened face.

"No," she answered truthfully turning to look him straight in the eyes. "This is like the millionth time I've gotten a call like this in the past month. I'm scared, so scared."

"Don't be scared. It's just a phone call. Nothing to get all upset over," he smiled, rubbing her shoulder.

"But it is Randy. You don't understand," she said as she stood up, putting her clothes back on quickly. "Not only have I been getting these calls, but I'm also getting weird bouquets of roses!"

"Have you told someone?"

"If I tell anyone but you and my brother, my father finds out, and I'm back home for good," she shook her head. "Randy, this is not good, not good at all!"

* * *

A/N: I apologize for this incredibly crappy chapter. I'm just not up to my normal status of writing lately. Like I said in the beginning, I have no inspiration right now. Just an update on my life, in my bio, you'll see me talk about Joey. Well, he and I are no longer together. We broke up the week after Valentine's Day. Long story. But I've got a couple new friends that I'm hanging out with, so I'm not around often. And my mom, well, I'm not getting into that, but that's taking up a lot of my time as well. And now I've just gotten into a school in NY, so I'm gonna be goin down there soon to take a test, sign up for classes, and meet my future (hopefully) roommate. Plus there's work. So my schedule right now is fairly full. I'll try to update things as much as possible. I think that's about it. Again, I apologize for being gone and this chapter. I hope ya'll stick around anyways. 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

A/N: Wow, again, been awhile since I last updated. I just can't keep up! Lol I've just been busy. Seeing a few of my friends before I leave them. Like my Callie and her boyfriend's friend Dan. Yeah...I kinda like him. Lol We've kinda been seeing each other on and off for the past month. We'll hang out together and just have a ball. But I don't think we'll actually become like girlfriend/boyfriend. I don't think we're that into each other. But for right now, I'm having fun:winkwinknudgenudge: lol Anyways, I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I'm gonna try to update as soon as possible. With the fact that I'm not going to NY anymore...fuckin stupid money. I'm just not having a lot of good luck lately. Well, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Alex took in a deep breath, breathing in Randy's sent. His arms tightened around her as they both started to wake from their deep slumber. She turned over, facing him as his eyes slowly opened, looking deeply into hers'.

"I love walking up with you in my arms," he whispered as a small smile crossed his face.

She sighed happily as she closed her eyes tightly, intending to stretch her weary arms, still sore from a well fought match the night before at a house show where she and Randy teamed up against Trish Stratus and Christian. When she opened her eyes, she expected to see the baby face of her boyfriend, Randy Orton, but instead saw a ghost of someone she thought she had finally freed herself from. Her eyes started to tear up as she looked at his deep tanned face and dark brown eyes. A sarcastic smile formed on his handsomely chiseled face. 'I love you,' came from his lips as she reached out for his face, as she saw blood ooze from bullet holes in his chest. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed out as she lifted his head onto her lap. 'Move on," he whispered to her faintly before becoming limp. "Don't leave me again, no, please," she cried out to him before he faded from her sight. She looked around her and realized found only Dario and Cruz standing in front of her, holding up a table leg they had broken off from the kitchen table.

"No!" Sam screamed as she sat up in bed. She looked around her and saw that she was in the hotel room with Randy lying next to her in bed. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them, crying hysterically, barely able to breath.

Randy sat up quickly as soon as he heard her crying. He put his hand on her shoulder and her head shot up, whipping around to look at him. "Baby?" he questioned, concerned a great deal about her. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and he happily pulled her to him. "Are you alright?"

"You can't ever leave me Randy, you can't," she cried pulling away from him, tears streaming freely down her cheeks.

"I would never think of leaving you," he smiled.

"I'm so scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm right here."

"I'm scared they'll kill you too," she cried harder, falling into his chest.

"Shh..." he tried to comfort her. "Who would try and kill me?"

"Su hermano y el suyo del asshole cogieron para arriba a goons," she replied quietly in Spanish, hoping anything he may have learned about the language would be forgotten by now.

"Samantha, I can't speak Spanish...not like that," he laughed.

"I know, that was the point," she sighed.

"You're worrying me baby."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to worry anyone," she said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I just want you to be happy."

"Randy, I'm so happy with you. I haven't been this happy in a long time," she managed to smile before thoughts of Joaquin started to fog her mind and tears began to flow down her cheeks like they had before.

"I wish you'd tell me what has made you so upset."

"You're not ready to hear about it," she replied. "And I'm not ready to tell."

"Well, when you're ready to tell me about it, I'll be here. Always," he whispered in her ear before they laid down together. He kissed her cheek and held her tightly as she cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

"I love you Sam," Randy smiled as they walked through the halls holding hands. She moved her body closer to his, smiling up at him before he bent down slightly to kiss her lips.

"Randy!" she exclaimed with a laugh as she slapped his arm in the middle of the hall.

"What!" he laughed.

"We need to be careful, dumbass," she replied with a smile though clenched teeth.

"Hey, I think we've been careful enough for the past 4 months. If they find out, they find out. I'm tired of hiding baby," Randy said loudly as people walked by looking at them.

"And if my father hears about this, not only is my ass grass, but your ass will be even sorely kicked than mine!"

"I can handle him," Randy scuffed.

"Oh please, my father would OWN you," Sam grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, probably, but a boy can dream can't he?" Randy laughed as they continued walking towards the Men's locker room.

"Baby, there's nothing boy about you," Sam replied as her eyes ran up and down his body and a sly grin grew on her face. They stopped suddenly and she pushed him up against the wall, pinning him there, not that he would have wanted to move anyways. And before reality could really set in and cause her brain to let off red flags of warnings to not do what she was about to do, she roughly placed her lips on his, and attacked his tongue with her's. When she finally pulled away, both breathless, she innocently wiped the corners of her lips with her fingers and crossed her arms.

Randy swallowed hard before his eyes darted from one end of the hall to the other. He looked down at his girlfriend, who stood there, fighting the urge to laugh at his confusion. "What the fuck was that!" he yelled.

She burst out laughing before she started walking away. "I love you Randy!" she yelled, looking back at him.

"I love you too, no matter how weird you are!" he replied with a smile.

She shook her head as she continued towards the women's locker room. She didn't make it very far down the hall when her father appeared by the door to his "office". "Samantha Alexandria McMahon," he bellowed. She stopped at looked at him, wide eyed, and slightly scared. "Get your butt in this room right now." He disappeared into the room, leaving her in the middle of the hall with people staring at her. She lowered her head in fear and shame before walking in after him.

"Yes Daddy?" she questioned, slowly raising her head up to look at him. The look on his face caused her to immediately lower it.

"Sit," he demanded. She quickly did as she was told and placed her hands in her lap. "What the hell was that, that I just saw in the hall?"

"I, I, I don't know what you're talking about," she responded sounding like a fearful child, which wasn't too far from the truth.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! You know my damn rule and yet you disobey me!"

"No, dad you don't understand!" she exclaimed starting to rise out of her seat.

"Sit your ass back down!" he yelled. She quickly slammed her body back into the seat, swallowing hard, fearing what he might say or do. "I'm not done speaking." She lowered her head and looked towards the floor, afraid to look at his face. "Do you know why I made up that rule? Not because I don't want you to fall in love, but because of what it might do to your position in the company as well as the other person involved." Samantha looked up at him, a chunk of her blonde hair resting on her cheek. He sighed and walked towards her, brushing the hair off her face. He shook his head, sighed, and sat on the desk in front of her. "I love you Sammy. You're my baby. You always will be. But this rule was put into affect for a reason. I don't want to see you get hurt and be forced to see and work with this person almost everyday of the week."

"Daddy, I'm not going to get hurt. Randy wouldn't hurt me!"

"You don't know that for a fact sweetie. Shit happens, you don't know why, when, or what, but it happens. You can't prevent it. I don't want you to be upset because you've lost not only your boyfriend but your best friend as well."

"How do yo know I'll be the one to get hurt? Who's to say that I won't be the one hurting him!"

"While that is a possibility, it's a very slim possibility. I know how you are Sam. Once you're in love, you're in love for good. You've been hurt a lot in the past," Vince said.

"Daddy, I love Randy. And I know he loves me. You can't stop this. You just can't," she said trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Sweetie, I know you two love each other. You always have. And I knew that putting the two of you in this storyline would only force the inevitable to happen. I just don't want anything to happen that could jeopardize your career." He looked at his daughter and shook his head. "I love you Samantha. I worry about you."

"Daddy, I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm your father, it's my job to worry about you," he sighed. "Look, if you promise me that this relationship won't interfere in your work or his, I'll allow this relationship to continue on. Guess I should be happy you want someone like Randy instead of Paul." She laughed at him slightly before shaking her head.

"Dad, I love you, you know that. But some of your rules are ridiculous. You can't stop someone from falling in love or being in love."

"I realize that. But you can't blame me for trying."

"I just wish you'd give me the freedom I need and want!"

"I can't! You're in way over your head Sam! If I let you go, I'll never see you again!"

"Is this what this is about? About me leaving? Dad, I'm not leaving. You should know that by now!"

"I didn't think you'd leave before, but you did. I can't, I can't," he paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't trust you."

"You can't trust me! I'm your daughter! Of all the people in the world to be able to trust, I would think that I'd be one of the top people on that list!"

"What do you expect when you left us all! You never called us Samantha! NEVER! Did you honestly think that I could trust you after that!"

"I thought that was over with. I really did. I guess the only person I can count on is Randy. Thanks for that Vince. Thank you for showing me the light," she growled before standing. "You're not who you used to be. I don't even know you anymore."

"Maybe I have changed, but I'm still your father." Sam looked up at him before wrapping her arms around his body. "I'm trying so hard to be the father to you that I used to be. But I can't. I still love you, even without the trust. In time it'll come back, but until then, you'll have to deal with me worrying about what could happen."

"Why can't you just believe in me and the person I've become. I'm not who I used to be. I never will be. I'm not going anywhere's."

"I know that, deep down I do." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "So how long have you two been hiding this relationship from me, huh?"

"You really don't want to know," she laughed.

"That long, huh?"

"4 months."

"Oh Jesus! How did you ever keep that from me!" he laughed, surprising her greatly.

"In the immortal words of Triple H, I'm THAT damn good," she grinned causing him to roll his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, I have something for you," Randy grinned as he walked out of the hotel bathroom towards his girlfriend.

"For me?" she questioned, slightly intrigued. He sat on the bed next to her and handed her a small box. She squinted at him and cautiously opened the box to reveal a key. "A key?" she asked disappointed.

"Yes, a key," he laughed.

"To what!"

"Oh, I don't know, to my house maybe?" he said.

She smiled as she looked down at the key that sat in the palm of her small hand. "Your house? But why would you give me a key to your house?"

"Well, I'd really like it if you'd move in with me," he replied quietly.

"Really? You want me to move in with you!" He shook his head in response. "Mr. Randy Orton! The playa!" He shook his head once again. "Are you shittin me!"

"No, I'm not shittin you!" he laughed at her before wrapping her up into his arms. "I've never felt like this before. I love you more than anything in this world. I want you to be a part of everything in my life. And that means my home life."

"Randy, I don't know what to say! I'm very shocked," she sighed looking deeply into his crystal blue eyes. "I mean, it seems like only yesterday we had first confessed we loved each other."

"Well, if you're not ready for this sort of commitment, then fine, I don't want you to rush into something you don't want to be in, but you can keep that key, and come anytime you'd like."

"Baby, it's not that. I would love to move in with you, but my life is very complicated right now. I'm not so sure my parents would be totally okay with that happening."

"Fuck your parents! They don't control your life anymore Sam. You're an adult. You're almost 24 years old. Don't you think it's about time to step out on your own!"

"I've been there, done that, Randy, and it didn't turn out to be anything like I thought it would be like."

"Ya know what, if you don't want to move in with me, then fine. Just tell me and let's move on with our lives, alright?" he said sternly, letting his arms leave her body. He stood and stared down at her, his large arms crossed over his chest. She looked up at him, basically speechless. What could she say to him? She was stuck. If she agreed to move in with him, she could hurt her father, hell, her whole family, who she finally had back in her life. If she turned down his offer, she could lose out on a wonderful relationship she truly needed in her life. "Well, what's it gonna be, Alexandria?" Her eyes opened wide as she heard him use her full middle name. Something he had never done before.

"I don't know," she replied quietly.

"Well, ya know what, when ya figure out what you want to do, let me know. Right now, I'm gonna go stay with someone else," Randy replied angrily as he pulled a t-shirt on quickly and left the hotel room.

Alex sat on the bed, the key still in her hand, before tears slowly fell down her cheeks. She had never seen Randy blow up like that before, especially over something so trivial as moving in together. She looked down at the key, trying to figure out what to do, not only with the key, but with Randy. She slowly stood, wiping the tears off her cheeks and slid her feet into her light blue flip flops that she often wore to the arenas, even though her father insisted everyone look professional. She opened the door, unsure of where she was even going, and started down the hall. She looked to both the right and left of her, hoping she'd see Randy step into a room, but he seemed to have vanished.

"Alex, where the fuck are you going? He's gone, you've fucked up once again," she sighed to herself before going back into her room to spend the night alone.

The next morning, Alex had forgotten about the fight when she had first woken up, but not seeing Randy anywhere in the room, nor his things, the previous night's events came rushing back to her head. She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chin, burying her face into them, she started crying again, wishing she could take back everything that happened. It wasn't long before her cell phone awoke with a familiar song from Disturbed. She took a deep breath, holding back her tears, and answered it.

"Hello?" she said weakly.

"McMahon! I'm not your fuckin wake up call! Get your scrawny ass down here!" a man laughed on the other end. She shook her head, a smile crossing her face, as she realized it was Shane Helms. "If you're not down here in 5 minutes, we're leaving without you!"

"We?" she questioned.

"Yeah, me and Jason. Who else!" he laughed.

"Can I ask why you're referring to me by my last name around Jason?" she asked harshly.

"Well, he said he knew your secret. Which made me feel better cause I could finally talk about you as you and not your little pseudonym."

"Well, for you information, he didn't know!" she yelled. "You fucking dipshit!" She quickly hung up and started to gather her things.

"So, is she on her way or what?" Jason asked running his hands through his short blonde hair. Shane slowly turned around to his friend and glared at him. "What!"

"Reso, you fuckin asshole! You told me you knew her secret!" Shane yelled as he started after the Canadian. Jason backed up into the car and smiled meekly at his friend.

"Well, uh, I do now."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I was really curious as to what she was hiding and I figured you or Orton would know. But I'm not around Randy as much as I am around you. So I thought I'd trick you into tellin me something. How was I to know you'd tell me EVERYTHING!"

"She trusted me with that information. And now she probably thinks she can't trust me anymore!"

"What the hell did you tell him!" Alex exclaimed walking up behind Shane. Shane swallowed hard as he turned to the blonde bombshell.

"Um, well, I didn't tell him what you probably think I told him. I just said how happy I was that someone else knew that you were a McMahon, and shit like that. Nothing too in depth."

"You two are assholes. I'm going to sit in this back seat and not say a single word to either of you!"

"Hey, um, where's Randy?" Jason questioned.

"I don't know," she replied throwing her suitcases in the car, and sliding into the backseat.

"What does she mean, she doesn't know?" Jay asked quietly to Shane.

"How the hell do I know! Do I look like their babysitter?" Shane replied sarcastically.

"Well, you are a super hero. Shouldn't you be able to use your 'super powers' to know what's goin on?" Jay smirked at his green haired friend. Shane glanced over at him and glared as they slid into the front of the car.

When they had finally arrived at the arena, Alex quickly grabbed her bags and walked through the parking garage, alone, entering the arena. She passed many on her way to the Women's locker room, but said little to nothing to them. She was in no mood to converse with people that day and just wanted to retreat to her locker room to listen to some music. When she finally reached the locker room there was a single pink rose taped to the door. She backed away from it and cautiously looked around her, swallowing hard, her fears boiling over the top. She pulled it off the door just as her cell phone began to ring. She tightly closed her eyes, not waiting to see who her caller was for fear it could be the one person she had hoped left her alone.

"Hello?" she answered slowly opening her eyes. There was no answer. "Hello!" she repeated roughly. Still nothing. "Look, if this is who I think it is, you may want to rethink who you're fucking with!" There was a quiet laughter on the other end and a click, signaling them hanging up. She quickly threw her phone in the back pocket of her mini-jean skirt and threw the rose on the floor. She closed her eyes, forcing her fearful tears to the back of her eyes, to cry another day, as she put her hand to her forehead and let out a deep breath.

"Al?" a soft voice behind her questioned. Alex jumped, turning around quickly, ready to fight who she thought was her attacker. "Alex!" the voice exclaimed in shock as they were backed into a corner.

"Oh for Christ sakes, Trish! Don't do that to me!" Al yelled backing away.

"Sorry, I saw you standing there, wondering what the hell you were doing. Didn't mean to scare you," Trish replied as Alex lifted the handle on her suitcase and proceeded to walk into the almost full locker room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just havin a hard day, that's all."

"Are you sure you're alright? Cause I'm here if you need to talk. You know that," Trish gave her blonde friend a sweet smile before receiving a quick hug from her. Trish laughed as they pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just glad you were the one behind me," Alex smiled. She set her stuff on the bench, Trish doing the same next to her, and sat down. "You haven't seen Shane around, have you?"

"Well, no, but you did travel here with him. Wouldn't you know where he is more so than me?" Trish replied.

"No, no, not THAT Shane," Alex said threw clenched teeth before she continued in a very quiet whisper. "My brother."

"OH!" Trish exclaimed. "Um, no, sorry haven't seen him. Why?"

"Just needed to talk to him. Needed some advice only he could give me."

"Sorry, wish I could help."

"That's alright," she sighed before reaching into her bag for her walkman.

"Do you wanna go to get some food with me? Maybe he's there?" Trish suggested.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay back here for a little bit and then go out on a search for him myself, but thanks."

"Yeah, and hey, if I see him, I'll let him know you want to talk to him."

"Thanks Trish, I really appreciate it." Alex watched Trish and a few of the other girls empty out of the locker room for food. Alex sat back against a locker and listened to one of her many CD's, slipping into a little world of her own. It wasn't until her cell phone started to vibrate in her pocket when she finally came back to reality. Finding that it was just Randy, she slipped it into her bag and ignored it. She looked at her watch and saw that it was only 2 hrs before RAW. She sighed and got up from her seat to search for her brother, knowing he'd be someplace in the arena.

She wasn't walking around long when she spotted him, or rather he spotted her, by one of the equipment boxes. She smiled the second she saw him and ran towards him. He began to do the same, but reluctantly stayed back, realizing there were too many people around. When she reached him, she shook her head, her smile faded long before she reached him, and her arms quickly crossed over her chest.

"Not you too," she spoke roughly towards her older brother.

"Let's go into here, Alex. I have some business we need to discuss," he smiled forcing her to follow him into an empty room.

"Why do you have to be this way too?" she questioned.

"Rules, Sammy. Daddy would KILL me if I treated you like the sister you are to me," he chuckled shaking his head slightly. "So, how are you? I heard you were lookin for me."

"Yeah, I need some brotherly advice," she sighed.

"Well, what's up?"

"Last night, Randy and I hard our, well, I guess our first fight."

"Uh-oh," Shane replied sounding slightly pissed and protective.

"No, calm down Shane. It was kinda my fault, I guess."

"Sweetie, it's never the girl's fault, it's always the guy's," he laughed.

"No, seriously Shane, I think it was my fault. See, he gave me a key."

"A key! To what!"

"To his house. He asked me to move in with him."

"Well that's great Sammy!" Shane exclaimed happily. "So when do you move in?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure I am."

"What do you mean? I would have thought that would have been an easy decision for you!"

"He didn't think I was ready to be committed to this relationship or something, I'm not even sure, and I told him that, that wasn't the situation."

"Well, of course it isn't. But what is going on?"

"I told him that my life was very complicated right now and that I wasn't sure my parents would be totally okay with me moving in with him."

"Oh, that was a bad idea baby sister."

"Yeah, I realize that now! But what am I going to do? I do love him Shane, you know that. But I'm scared that if I tell Mom and Dad that I'm moving out and in with Randy, they won't trust me and think I'm leaving like I did before."

"That's something they'll have to get over. You're almost 24 honey. You have to move out eventually. And it's better that you move in with someone as strong as Randy is than into a place by yourself right now. They know you have to move out and move on with your life at some point. Better now than later. I would just tell Randy that you're sorry about what happened and that you accept his key. Him giving you his key is something big. Guys don't just do that for every girl they date. It really means something. And then you tell Mom and Dad you're leaving. Just because you're moving out, doesn't mean they won't ever see you again."

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?"

"Sam, I can't tell you what you should do, only you can tell yourself what you need to do. All I can do is be supportive and give you my advice and what I would do in your situation."

"So if you were me, you'd do that?"

"Most definitely. If you love him and you know he loves you, go for it. You don't fall in love everyday. Not real love anyways. And this is obviously real love."

"Thank you Shane. I really appreciate the advice."

"Well, you're welcome. But my question is, are you going to take my advice and move in with Randy?" Shane asked putting his hands on his sister's shoulders. She tilted her head slightly and looked up at him with a sly grin on her face. He laughed at her and brought her into a tight hug.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm very surprised I'm updating right now. I've been busy with my boy toy and all. Sorry that I just can't seem to keep up lately. I'm also currently trying to find a new job. I'm not dealing well with the one I have now. In fact, I may have to shoot someone if I have to be there much longer. My boyfriend just keeps tellin me to chill out and that everything will be fine. But he doesn't have a job, nor has he ever worked a day in his life, so he doesn't really have the right to open his big mouth, does he? Lol So yeah, I'm having a really hard time lately. Things just seem to be jumpin on me at once. Um, to one of you reviewers. The one that asked about putting a translation to the Spanish. I would if I could, but I can't, so I won't. I don't remember what half that shit says. I don't speak much Spanish. In fact, I can only say 'one minute please', 'thank you', and 'little'. I took French in high school, guess that was the wrong decision. If you really need or want to know what it all says, go to one of the billion language translators on the internet. I personally use altavista's Babel Fish Translator or whatever it is. So I'd suggest you try something like that. And I won't put the translation in it. If you read a book where a character spoke a bit of some other language would that author put the translation there? I don't think so. So, sorry.

* * *

Alex walked towards the raven haired man that she spotted in the corner of the cafeteria. After her conversation with her brother, she knew she had to find him and talk to him immediately. The only thing that truly concerned her was that he wouldn't talk back to her. In fact, she was sure he'd ignore her, the way she had ignored his 10 phone calls in the past 4 hours. But she moved towards him anyways. She walked up behind him, unsure of how to truly approach him, as he spoke to the very large Dave Bautista. She bit her bottom lip slightly, and tucked her hair behind her ears as she reached up to tap Randy on the shoulder. "Randy," she said shyly. He turned to her quickly, though not saying a word. "Can we talk for a second?"

He turned back to Dave and the monster sized man nodded at him, smiling at the small blonde. Randy put his arm around her waist and led her to a quiet corner of the room. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You and me, the key, and the fight," she replied.

"And this can't wait until later? We have a show to do tonight, Al," he replied.

"I'd rather we do this now. I don't think I could handle walking out there tonight with you and not having our argument resolved."

"Alright," he sighed looking deeply into her eyes.

"First of all, I want to tell you I'm sorry. I know that the fight was my fault. I shouldn't have brought my parents into this. My parents really have nothing to do with our relationship."

"Apology accepted, but I feel I should apologize as well. You weren't the only one that was wrong. Your parents are a special part of your life, as much as you hate to admit it, and while I don't think they should be the deciding factor in your moving in with me, I do think you probably have the right to be concerned about your relationship with them."

"Thank you and I accept yours' as well." She gave him a small smile and continued, "Second, I love you Randy. You matter more to me than almost anything else in this world. It hurt me that I hurt you so much. I would never intentionally do that. However, it was pretty immature of you to have walked out on me like you did last night, and that hurt me more."

"I was very upset with you Alex. I know I should have stayed and talked it over with you. But I was too upset."

"I understand." There was a moment of silence and Alex took in a deep breath.

"You said something about the key?" Randy questioned. She nodded. "Well, what about it?"

"I'd love to keep it, if you still want me to that is."

"Well, of course I want you to keep it. I wouldn't have given it to you in the first place. But does that mean you're not moving in?"

"No, in fact, the opposite. I totally want to move in with you. I'd love nothing more than that," she smiled happily at him.

"And I'd love nothing more than to have you move in with me," he smiled back as he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her light pink lips.

"Good, but there's one thing I have to do first," she said.

"And what's that?"

"Talk to my family about it," she replied. Randy sighed and crossed his large arms over his chest. "Randy, I'm totally moving in with you, but I have to talk to my family first. Especially my parents. But nothing they say or do is going to change my mind about moving. I promise you that." She smiled up at him and placed her small hands on the sides of his face softly. He smiled back and chuckled a bit before picking her up in his arms.

"I love you, Al, you know that right?"

"Oh yeah, I know," she laughing as they stood there, lips locked together, in a passionate moment.

* * *

Maverick stood back, just behind Randy as they all conversed in Evolution's locker room. They were in a heated discussion that she wanted no part of, even if she did have the sudden urge to punch Hunter Hearst Helmsly in the face. He was, as usual, looking at her, his eyes grazing every part of her body, making her feel almost dirty in his presence, especially when he'd nod at her slowly with a slight grin on his face.

"Look, she's my good luck charm! And if I want her out there with me tonight, than she'll be out there with me!" Randy growled placing his arm around his girlfriend who looked so small next to him. She smiled up at him before feeling Triple H's eyes staring at her chest, which was covered by a sheer black top, leaving little to the imagination, one of Evolution's dress code requirements that only applied to her. She was, after all, their sexy escort, and needed to look a certain way in order to continue doing her "job", as Hunter would often put it.

"This match is important Randy. We don't need her screwing something up. That's why she'll be with ME tonight, got it?" Hunter growled back, closing in on Randy.

"Excuse me, but I think if I'm the subject of this argument, I should get a say in what I'm doing tonight. First off, Hunter, I can't walk down with you, and you know it. I have a match against Trish! Second, if I was walking down with anyone, it wouldn't be you, it would be Randy. I am his girlfriend! And third, who the hell made you God!" Maverick screamed, putting her hands on her hips defensively. Hunter growled and pushed her against the wall.

He put his face as close to her's as possible, she shook with fear as he held her to the wall. "You will NOT treat me this way. I made you who you are and you will treat me with respect. As for who made me God?" he paused to laugh. "I made me God. And I can and will burry you if need be." He pushed her roughly one last time before storming towards the door. Randy ran right to his girlfriend's side, concerned for her well being. She fought tears as he held her face up so they looked at each other. He gave her a warm smile and kissed her nose. "Randy," Hunter yelled. He looked towards his leader and Maverick slid down to the floor. The men of Evolution retreated.

"There was no need for that Hunter," Randy spoke angrily.

"Kid, I think it's about time you push that bitch to the side and start hanging out with the men more. I think Nat, Batista, and myself, need to take you out," Hunter grinned putting his arms around Randy's shoulders. Randy sighed as Maverick watched him walk away with the "men".

'Lay your head down child

I won't let the boogeyman come

Count the bodies like sheep

To the rhythm of the war drums

Pay no mind to the rabble

Pay no mind to the rabble'

Maverick stood in the ring, saddened by the fact that Randy wasn't by her side. He'd been ripped out of the building by Batista and the Nature Boy Rick Flair, waiting for Hunter to join them at some strip club, no doubt. She was in no mood to deal with Trish, and especially not her boy toy Christian. But she stood her ground as Trish started to lay out on her. Maverick's blonde hair almost being ripped out by Trish's hands, she quickly kicked her in the stomach and pushed her the ropes. She continued her arsenal of kicks before backing away to the opposite side of the squared circle. She motioned to the crowd who, were suddenly on her side, and pushed herself off the ropes, and she took what she learned over the years in her gymnastics training to do a series of flips and cartwheels, ending with a powerful elbow to Trish, or what she thought was Trish, until she fell to the mat in pain. She held her arm and cried out in pain as Trish turned her over, laughing in her face. And Christian stood over her head with a chair in his hands. Tears of pain streamed down Mavericks face as a look of fear began to form, just as Christian raised the chair high up in the air. Trish waved to her, laughing, "Bye bitch. Have a nice nap!" Maverick closed her eyes and prepared herself for the impact. Seconds later, she opened them and to her surprise, Christian and Trish were both gone. She slowly sat up, still babying her arm, and saw Trish and Christian's tail ends running up the ramp away from the ring and the last person she expected to see, Randy Orton. He walked towards her helped her stand. He kissed her deeply and looked into her eyes. "I'll always choose you over them," he whispered to her as she smiled at him. They left the ring to a mixture of boos and cheers.

* * *

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Linda asked her Alex as she paced around the family room of the mansion. She stopped to watch her parents sit on the comfortable couch.

She took in a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just need to talk to you two about something."

"Sam, if this is about your identity, we're stopping this conversation right here," Vince replied sternly.

Sam shook her head and sat on the coffee table in front of her parents. "No, this has nothing to do with Samantha McMahon. Well, not in that sense."

"There's something different about you Samantha. I can't quite figure it out, but something about you has changed," Linda smiled as she took her daughter's hand.

"Something IS different about me. I'm in love," she laughed.

Linda chuckled at her daughter's happiness. "Yes, we know that Sam. You and Randy are in love, that's obvious."

"But what isn't obvious is why the three of us are sitting here right now," Vince growled.

"It's about me being in love Daddy. I haven't been this happy in years! And probably the best thing happened to me a week ago," Sam responded brightly. "Randy, he, he asked me..." she bit on her lower lip as she paused.

"No, he didn't!" Linda exclaimed happily. Vince looked up at his wife as she stood excitedly, pulling Samantha up with her. "You two are getting married!"

Vince and Samantha yelled together, "WHAT!" Linda instantly let her daughter go as they all looked at each other.

"Mom, no, we're not getting married!" Samantha exclaimed sounding almost horrified.

Linda slowly sat back down next to her husband. "Then what?"

"Randy asked me to move in with him, and I said yes."

"No," Vince said sternly.

"Daddy, this isn't negotiable. I already agreed to move in with him whether you two approved or not!"

"Then why did we bother having this meeting!"

"Because I wanted to tell you two before I moved out! I thought I was doing something sense able for a change!" Samantha yelled starting to storm off.

"Well you thought wrong!" her father yelled after her.

"It doesn't fuckin seem like I can do anything right in this Goddamn family! I'm moving into a family that actually appreciates me!" she screamed stopping at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh don't give me that shit Samantha Alexandria! I'm not allowing you to move out of this house!" Vince bellowed as he started to approach the stairs, just in time for her to start running up them, skipping a step as she went. "Get back here young lady!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to him. "Bull shit! You can't treat me like that! I'm not a little girl anymore and you need to stop treating me as one! I'm not your baby anymore! I'm an adult and can make my own damn decisions! And I'm going through with this whether you like it or not!" she screamed at him before running into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Her father stood there with a hand on the banister and sighed deeply before running his free hand through his silver hair. His wife walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Why do we always end up fighting like this? We can't have civilized conversations anymore. I don't understand this. When she was 3, we were inseparable. When did that stop?"

"When you started treating Stephanie as if she was better than Sam. When she realized her Daddy wasn't superman anymore. When she became her own person," Linda replied with a small smile. "She's right, you know. She isn't your baby anymore. She's an adult. And she is responsible. Maybe she's made some wrong decisions in the past, but who hasn't? Vince, you need to let her go. This day was going to come sooner or later. I'd rather her go to someone like Randy, who can protect her, than to someone else. I trust Randy, and you should to. He's been just like another son to you for MANY years. Let your daughter go. Let her be free."

"I'm afraid of losing her again Linda. I can't handle her leaving like that again."

"She's already made one right move, she spoke to us about it. We know where she's going and who she'll be with. This isn't like before. Trust her. She's not the Samantha that left us years ago. She's grown up. Can't you see that?"

"I'm trying. I really am. But she broke my heart once before."

"You always said she'd be a heart breaker," Linda joked before taking her husband into her arms.

* * *

Alex yawned as she placed a large box on the floor gently. She stood straight, stretching her long tan arms up to the ceiling before her feet suddenly left the floor and she was been carried away from the box. "Randy! What are you doing!" she laughed as Randy carried her securely up the stairs in his large home.

"We are taking a break," he smiled at her as they reached the top. He turned down the hall towards the bedroom, walking around boxes as he moved.

"But baby, we have so much unpacking to do!" she cried out, continuing to laugh.

"I think we can take a short break." She sighed, realizing she wasn't going to win this battle, as Randy started to move into the room. Unfortunately for Alex, Randy missed judged the doorway and her head collided with the wall.

"OWE! You fucker!" she screamed as Randy quickly brought her to the bed and set her down. He tried his hardest not to laugh as she rubbed the side of her head. "You're laughing!"

"NO! That would be mean and insensitive!" Randy chuckled.

"Right, that's why you're fighting with yourself not to laugh, huh!" Randy lost it, he couldn't help it, and he burst out laughing, falling back onto the bed. "You're such an ass!" Alex yelled at him as she turned around and started hitting him playfully. He grabbed her wrists tightly and pulled her on top of him, attacking her mouth with his...needless to say, they didn't finish unpacking that night.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I completely HATE this chapter. I'm just at a loss right now. I have really nothing to write anymore. I've basically stopped watching WWE, they're the crack whore version of professional wrestling. But I'm gonna continue to do what I can. I really do apologize for this chapter and any more bad ones that may come. Also, I have found a new job! Yay me! Lol I'm now a proud associate of Kohl's...yeah, this should be interesting. Oh, I've been goin to quite a few concerts this year. Breaking Benjamin toward the beginning of the year with Theory of a Deadman and someone else but I can't think of who. But go out and pick up Breakin Benjamin's albums. Breaking Benjamin is AWESOME live. Then there was Staind/3 Doors Down/No Address/Breaking Benjamin (yes, again, I'm tellin ya, I'm in love with them!), and they all, well, all but No Address, were great. Especially Staind and Breaking Benjamin. 3 Doors Down has become too country/rock for me and No Address is the suckiest band in the world! Lol Then the latest show I've been to was Chevelle/30 Seconds to Mars/Taproot. Taproot fuckin stole the show! So if you get a chance to see them, go do it! And if you're a fan of Jared Leto, you'll love 30 Seconds to Mars cause that's his band...that's right, I got to see the hottie in person! And he's HOTTER in person than on the big screen! Their CD A Beautiful Lie isn't too bad. So go pick it up if you're curious. And Chevelle, well, if you know me, you know that I'm the biggest Chevelle fan EVER. They are the top band, if you ask me. That's the second time I've seen them, and I will go see them again and again and again! The same goes for Breaking Benjamin though. Lol Unfortunately I didn't get to go to the Seether concert and I will be missing Slipknot, all because none of my friends or family are into either bands. Sucks for me cause I don't go to concerts by myself. But the next one for me will be DISTURBED! I have been waiting for oh, I don't know, 4 years to see them in concert. Possibly longer. And I will FINALLY get to see them up close and personal! Lol Speaking of Disturbed, everyone needs to go pick up Ten Thousand Fists now! It's their new album and it's an awesome mix of Believe and The Sickness. Well, that's it for now...hopefully I'll have something good for ya'll sometime soon! 


	11. Chapter 11

He looked at her as she danced wildly with Shane Helms. He started laughing as she contorted her face into many different looks. He was madly in love with her. He couldn't hold back his feelings for her and didn't. She knew exactly where she stood in his life. On the very top of the pedestal, where no one could touch her. She threw her head back in laughter, her long blonde hair flying behind her. He continued to sit at the long table, shaking his head, laughing at her antics. He couldn't have been happier.

"She's really come out of her shell, hasn't she?" Trish asked Randy as she moved to the seat next to him with a Blue Hawaiian in her hand.

"Well wouldn't you if you had a few people who really knew who you were?" he questioned never looking away from her.

"She's a great girl Randy. And you're a great guy. I wish you guys the best of luck," Trish smiled placing a kiss on his cheek. Trish got up and walked toward the group dancing on the floor.

"Hey, I have a special present for you later," Shane whispered to Alex as the music started to slow down a bit.

She smiled at him, shaking her head a bit. "You didn't have to get me anything Shane."

"No, but I did. Come by my room tonight, if you're up to it that is!" he laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean! Do you think I'm gonna get sloshed or something?" she questioned innocently.

"Maybe."

"Probably!" she laughed before leaving him on the floor to dance with someone else.

Randy watched her walk towards him. He sipped his corona and smiled at her. She sat next to him and pulled his face towards her's, placing a slightly buzzed kiss on his lips. "Have a little more there, baby," he laughed placing his arm around her.

"Oh trust me, I plan on it!" she laughed. "I'm making up for my lack of a 21st birthday."

"Then you'll have a shot on me," he grinned pulling her up to the bar.

"Baby, I don't do well with shots. I'd rather have a real drink."

"Oh this is a special shot." He ordered the drink and waved everyone over to the bar to watch her take the shot.

"Okay, so before I drink this, what is it?" Alex asked crossing her arms.

"Baby, it's called a blow job," he smiled as everyone started to chuckle.

"A blow job? Wishful thinking sweetie?"

"Ouch, that's a burner, Randy," Chris laughed.

"Whatever, hand it over," she smiled holding out her hand.

Randy shook his head, "Nah-ah. No hands for this one."

"Yeah, Alex, you have to suck it down without using your hands," Trish snickered.

"Um, why?"

"It's a blow job, blondie," Shane teased.

Alex rolled her eyes and held back her hair as she wrapped her lips around the shot glass. She quickly brought her head back and took the drink into her mouth. As the liquor ran down her throat, her body began to feel warm, and she dropped the glass on the table. She gagged a bit, but shook it off. The liquor quickly hit her system and she bowed her head, closing her eyes tightly. She put her hand to her mouth, hoping she wouldn't puke right there. Finally she was able to take a deep breath and she felt slightly better.

"Are you okay?" Randy questioned placing a hand on her back.

"That wasn't half bad. Too bad real blow jobs couldn't taste like that," she winked at her boyfriend before walking away from him.

Much later in the night, she had finally passed out on a table, Trish lying right next to her. Randy was only slightly buzzed and lifted his blonde girlfriend into his arms. "I can't leave Trish here like this," he said aloud. He looked around the room, seeing what guy was actually able to walk and carry a 130 lbs girl to her room without passing out himself. "Jay!"

"Yeah, dude?" Jay replied walking over to Randy. "Ouch, hate to be them in the morning."

"Yeah, no kidding. Vince is gonna kill me if she shows up to the show tomorrow night hung over. Alex and Trish both!" Randy chuckled.

"I feel sorry for you too, then!" Jason laughed. He looked down at Trish, who was peacefully sleeping over her drunken stupor. "Need me to carry this one up to her room?"

"Could ya man? I'm kinda outta arms here," Randy replied only receiving a nod from his Canadian friend.

Randy carefully laid his girlfriend on the king sized bed, quickly striping her down to her bra and tiny underwear. He brushed his hand against her soft tan cheek before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight baby. Happy birthday. I love you and I'll see you when you wake up." With that being said, he too slipped into bed and passed out, surely to wake up in better shape than his better half will.

Sometime in the early morning, Alex awoke suddenly. She sat up, hoping her dream was just that, a dream. She took a deep breath and realized she suddenly had this feeling like she slammed her own head in a concrete wall about a million times. She looked next to her and saw Randy sleeping happily. She smiled and remembered Shane saying he had a surprise for her. So she got up and dressed quickly into the clothes Randy had stripped off her. She grabbed a room key off the tv and left quietly for Shane's bedroom.

Her eyes burned as the light of the hall hit them. She shook off the pain and crossed her arms, shivering from both the hang over and just plain being cold. She reached Shane's door and then rethought her whole idea of visiting him at 3 in the morning. She stood there, starring at his door for a bit when she heard music coming quietly from inside the room. She pressed her ear to the door and heard him singing completely off key to some song she couldn't quite distinguish. She giggled and knocked lightly on the door. The music and his singing stopped instantly and she suddenly heard him muttering to himself, probably not so nice things about the late night visit.

"ALEX!" he exclaimed obviously looking at her through the peep hole. She heard him unlatching the chain lock and the door opened for her to make her way inside. "What the hell are you doin here so late? Or early? Whatever."

"Well, I woke up and remembered you saying you had a surprise for me. A special gift or something," she replied taking a seat as he reached for a t-shirt. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah, I was working on the website and listenin to some tunes." He began diggin through one of his bags, again muttering to himself.

"Is this a bad time? Cause I could come back later. When normal people are awake, maybe?"

"No, no, I just can't find what I'm looking for," he replied standing up straight, seeming frustrated. "Where the fuck is it!"

"It's okay Shane. It's not a big deal," she smiled walking over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. He relaxed a bit under her touch and turned to face her.

"It is a big deal," he sighed. He quickly turned and reached into his gym bag, pulling out a shopping bag of some sort. "I knew I'd find it."

"Nice wrap job," Alex joked as he handed her the bag.

"Always a critic!" he grinned. "Just open it, okay?"

She nodded and reached into the bag, pulling out a beautiful white fluffy bear. She instantly dropped the bag and almost dropped to the floor herself, but she found the bed. She held it tight to her body and looked up at Shane with tears in her eyes. "I don't understand, but thank you."

"It's for Chloe. I didn't know when her birthday was. But I thought this would be a good birthday gift for you. Do you like it? Do you think she'd like it?" Shane questioned sitting next to her.

She closed her eyes tightly, pushing tears through. "This is the best gift anyone could have given me. I'm sure she'd love it. Thank you so much!" He wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed on his shoulder for a bit.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Shane questioned as they pulled a part.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine," she smiled and started to stand, still holding the bear tightly to her. "I'd better go. Get some sleep. See if I can sleep off some of this hang over."

Shane stood and followed her to the door. "You okay to get back by yourself?"

"Yeah, it's only a couple doors down," she smiled. "Shane, thank you so much. You'll never know how much this means to me." He just nodded at her and she walked away.

"Sweetie, you look like death warmed over!" Vince laughed at his daughter as they walked down the hall of the arena together early in the afternoon.

"No shit!" she chuckled. "Sorry, but they all let me get hammered last night."

"You're smarter than that Sammy."

"Shhh, dad, someone might just hear you!" she rolled her eyes.

"Just get into the conference room with the others!" he sighed.

Alex walked into the conference room ahead of her father. She looked around and found her boyfriend sitting toward the front of the room. She smiled and walked towards him, sitting on his lap. "How are you feeling baby?"

"I've felt better. But everyone gets an uber bad hang over at least once in their life, right?" she questioned.

"I suppose so, but I don't think I've ever seen one as bad as yours," he replied as Vince enter the room sometime after Alex had.

A hush fell over the room and everyone became attentive to their boss. Vince stood in front of everyone, with a slight scowl on his face, and motioned for Stephanie, Shane, and Linda to come forward.

"Hello everyone. I trust you all had fun last night. Well, the ones who participated in Alex's birthday festivities. Hopefully you all aren't as bad off as she is. Just don't make it a habit to come to work hung over. Got me!" Vince bellowed.

"Yes sir," 90 of the room chorused.

"Good. I believe Steph has some things she needs to go over with storylines," Vince grinned letting his eldest daughter have the floor.

"Well, not much to go over. Just the same old same old. Evolution, you guys gotta bring up your heel 'A' game. People are starting to see through it. Get tougher boys and girl. Amy, Glen, Matt, we're gonna start the baby story. So get ready for that tonight. Amy, we need to see some sadness from you starting tonight. I think everyone else is all set, so I pass the floor over to my brother."

"Alright, to all of you getting new music, I really need to meet with you all individually to make sure it's what everyone wants. No new videos for a little bit. Our videographer is on vacation. But when he gets back we'll discuss getting some new stuff out there for some of you. That's about it. Have a good show tonight everyone. Dad?"

"Alright, I really don't have much business to discuss with you. But before I dismiss this meeting. I want to give a Alex a birthday present. Something she's been wanting for quite sometime. Um, as you all probably know, Shane and Steph aren't my only kids. Linda and I do have another daughter. The youngest in the family," Vince stated. Alex looked up at her family hopeful that she wasn't dreaming and that what was surely about to happen, really would. "But I'm sure none of you really know who she is. Although some of you have met her in the past. Like Irvine, Helms, Hardy, and a few others. And then some you, though you may not realize it, you also have met her recently and have become quite close to her." He smiled at Alex and she felt like her heart had skipped a beat. "Now my daughter has been trying to talk me into pulling her into the open. Sharing her with the world, for a while now. But I was stubborn and thought it was best for her, and for everyone else, if she remained a mystery. But I think it's time for her to come out. To no longer be a mystery. So, after discussing this with my wife, and even Stephanie and Shane, I decided that she'd probably be safer, more protected from certain forces, if everyone truly knew who she was." He reached his hand out to Alex and pulled her up to the rest of the family. She looked out over the crowd of wrestlers, some looking confused, some looking bored, but she didn't care. She was excited at the thought of what was to happen. She looked up at her father, with the same look on her face that she once gave him when she was 6. In his eyes she was his little girl again and that was all that mattered. "I want you all to welcome, my youngest daughter, Samantha Alexandria McMahon." Everyone was instantly silent as their attention turned the McMahon family. Alex's smile faded as she soon became concerned.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe you were right this whole time Dad. I guess they wouldn't be able to accept me as a McMahon," Alex sighed before running out the door. Randy, Trish, and Shane instantly ran after her.

"I had hoped this would have gone better. I'm very surprised with all of you. Not giving my daughter the respect she deserves," Vince exclaimed.

"With all due respect sir, she and yourself, have been lying to us for quite sometime. We apologize if we came off rude, but you have to look at it from our point of view. Sir, we've been made to believe that she's someone she's not! Now we have to figure out why the secrecy," Glen remarked.

"On behalf of my family, I want to apologize to you all. My baby sister didn't want to keep this from you all. She wanted it all to be out there, but my father refused to so he could keep her safe as well as you all," Shane defended his family.

"Keep all of us safe from what!" Amy exclaimed.

"Or who!" Someone from the back added.

"We can't go into details. To tell you the truth, we're not even sure who," Shane answered.

"We won't except that for an answer!" some yelled as they chorused in agreement.

"Look everyone, she's a good kid! You all know it. You may not have known exactly who she was, but hell, you know her! And we all love her! Her last name should not be a factor!" Shawn stood up to defend the McMahon's.

"Why tell us all now? Why does it matter?" Amy asked.

"She wanted this. I thought she would be happier with everyone knowing who she truly was. I can see now that it was a mistake," Vince answered.

"Is she still in trouble?" Jay piped in.

"Trouble?" Stephanie questioned.

"Look, I knew who she was. Helms let it slip. All I know is that she was in some sort of trouble in Vegas."

"To be honest, we don't know. I just took precautions for her safety by creating what I call the McMahon Family Army," Vince laughed. "I just hope, you all take the information you have gathered here today and use it to help watch over Alex and everyone else here. I can't risk losing her."

"Alex! Wait up!" Trish yelled to the blonde down the hall.

"Al! I know you can hear us!" Shane added.

"MANTHA! STOP!" Randy screamed. Alex stopped and they could hear her sobbing as they got closer to her. She turned to them, her eyes puffy and red, tears still dripping from the corners. "Samantha, baby." He took her into his arms.

"I hate them. I hate them all! They all claimed to be my friends, but the second they find out who I am, they turn on me!" she cried as Trish and Shane both rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"They don't hate you. They just don't understand why this happened. Hell, we don't understand. But baby, they'll get over it," Randy sighed. Alex pulled back and looked up at him.

"No, they won't. And I'm not gonna give them the chance to rag on me. I'm gone," she replied turning as quick as she could and running to the locker room. The three of them looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Um, I'll go talk to her," Shane spoke up taking off after her.

"How could they do this to me? I thought they would be behind me no matter who my family was. What a bunch of assholes," Alex muttered shaking her head as she walked down the hall. She reached the locker room door and stepped back from it, noticing a familiar bouquet of roses sitting in front of the door. She bent down and picked them up cautiously. Reading the card a loud she became frightened by the words. "Happy birthday baby. We'll see each other again soon. I PROMISE YOU THAT!" No signature, no sign of who they were from, but she knew. And it scared her.

"Alex?" Shane spoke softly causing her to jump, dropping the flowers on the floor. She turned to him, as white as newly fallen snow. "Are you alright?" She slowly shook her head no and jumped into his arms.

"He's here," she whispered, her voice trembling.

"We have to tell your father. No buts about it!" Shane exclaimed gripping her shoulders tightly. She looked into his worried eyes and nodded in agreement. He grabbed her hand and they tore off down the hall for the conference room.

"What's goin on!" Randy yelled to them as they flew by him. He and Trish looked at each other and ran after them.

"Vince, Sam and I need a word with you," Shane said still holding onto Sam's hand.

"Alright, go ahead," Vince replied. Sam and Shane looked around the room and shook their heads.

"No, in private," Sam spoke quietly, tears streaming down her face.

"What's going on?" Randy asked as he and Trish were once again passed by Shane and Sam, only this time, Vince wasn't far behind.

"Can't talk right now, baby!" Sam yelled back to him.

Vince followed the two into an empty room and slammed the door shut behind them. "Now what's going on?"

"Sam has been, well, she looks HE might be here," Shane summed it up for him.

"What!"

"Daddy, for a while now I've been getting weird flowers and strange phone calls...and then tonight. I went back to the locker room, there were pink roses by the door. With a note telling me that we'd see each other soon. And Daddy, I'm so scared," Sam cried as her father wrapped his arms around her.

A/N: HEY! I'm back! ...I think. A lot of shit has been happening to me in the past year or so. It's been extremely difficult. But I think I may have found my muse again. So I hope to at least finish up this story. I'm so sorry for leaving for so long. But I couldn't help it. So I hope to start reeling out these chapters. Although, I will be working and doing school. So I guess we'll see what happens.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I kinda set this chapter up a bit differently. I was just kinda trying something out. But I think what I'm gonna do with this story, after this chapter, is not really include anything about the wrestling aspect of things. I think it's gonna basically be about the relationships and things like that. Not that I've really been doin too much with wrestling storylines in this story, but there's been little pieces every now and then. But again, I think this will be basically the last bit of it.

* * *

Summer Slam

"Hey, I could use a good luck kiss before my match," Randy smiled approaching his beautiful girlfriend, Maverick.

"You don't need any luck. You're going to win it!" she replied with a warm and comforting smile. She ran her hand down his cheek as he placed a hand on the small of her back.

"But it couldn't hurt, right? She laughed and brought his fine chiseled face down to her's where she placed a short kiss on his lips.

"Better?" she questioned wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands rested on the top of her low rise jeans.

"You know it baby," he answered going in for another kiss before being stopped by his mentor, Triple H.

"That's enough you two. Sorry Maverick, but Randy needs to focus on his match," Hunter smirked as his eyes roamed her body. Feeling uncomfortable, she backed away and crossed her arms over chest which was covered by a tight pink wife-beater. "And you, sweetie, are a distraction." Randy looked back at Maverick as he was pulled away by Triple H.

Alex sat in the back, watching the TV monitors as Randy entered the ring. She was nervous for him. Not that he wouldn't win, she knew he was going to, but that he may end up getting injured. She knew a while ago she had fallen in love with him, but there was something else inside her. She knew, as she watched the match, that she wanted to marry him someday.

"You're watching the match as if you didn't know what was going to happen," her brother spoke from behind her. She smiled and turned to face him.

"I know. I think I'm just nervous that he'll get hurt or something," she shrugged turning her attention back to Randy.

"He'll be fine," Shane smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "What are you thinking about? That asshole?"

"No, no, my thoughts never travel to him anymore. Not since I was brought out into the open. I finally feel safe for the first time. Even though the mail and flowers and phone calls have gotten more persistent. I think I've just realized that I want to marry him."

"Who?"

"Randy you dumbass!" Alex laughed.

"Has he asked you?!" Shane asked excitedly.

"No, but I know that when he does, I'm definitely saying yes. I'm completely in love with that man, Shane. I won't ever want anyone else. He's the only one for me," she replied, the smile on her face seeming to go from one ear to the other.

"And I can't wait for that day to happen for you Sammy. I really can't," Shane smiled kissing her cheek before he walked away. She glanced at the monitors and then ran for the ramp, ready to run down to the ring.

Maverick sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring as Randy held the title belt in his hands tightly. He shook Chris Benoit's hand in respect and looked towards his girl and the trailing Evolution members. She smiled at him and jumped into his pain stricken arms. He lifted her in the air and laid a deep kiss on her lips. She slid down his body and looked around to the other Evolution members as they began to congratulate him on his surprising victory.

* * *

"Mantha, I have something for you," Randy smiled as he dug through his bag in the hotel room after the long pay per view. She stepped out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"What is it?" she questioned as he walked towards her with his hands clasped tightly over whatever it may have been.

"You know how much I love you right? Or rather how much I'm in love with you."

"Of course! And I'm in love with you too," she smiled started to get excited. Thinking he may have read her mind earlier about the marriage proposal.

"Well, I wanted to give you this. To prove to you how much I do love you." Randy handed her a small jewelry box and waited for her to open it.

With her hand shaking, she opened the lid to the box. Inside, resting between folds of satin fabric, was a silver ring, with a small heart shaped diamond resting on top with little diamonds on either side. "Randy, this is beautiful!" she exclaimed as he took it from her hand and started to place it on her left ring finger.

"This is my promise to be true to you. This is my promise to love you forever. This a promise ring to symbolize me giving you all of my heart," Randy spoke softly.

Though disappointed it wasn't her engagement ring or him asking her to marry him, she was extremely happy. "And I promise to cherish this promise and to love you with every breath I take. I promise not to lose your heart or break it. And I promise to be there with you for everything," she smiled as she placed her hands on either side of his face and brought it towards her lips.

"You were expecting an engagement ring, weren't you?" Randy chuckled as they broke apart.

"Nnnn…..kinda," she replied with a smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I love you, and I will ask you to marry me, soon. I just want to take some time and be with you without all the pressures of marriage. But I will marry you. I promise you that also," he smiled.

"I know. I feel that in my heart."

"You're the only girl I've ever wanted. I can't imagine myself with any other girl or any girl from my past. You're my everything. My air, my life, my heart, my mind, my soul."

"And you're all that and more to me. Always have been, I suppose."

"I love you Samantha. I love you more than my own life. I have always been truthful to you. I couldn't ever lie to you." Randy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as her smile began to fade.

She thought of all the things she should have told him. And all of things she wanted to tell him. But she felt as though it was too late for that. Would he ever understand why she was so silent and secretive? Would he leave her if he found out what she was? Would he still love her if she was ever reconnected with Chloe?

* * *

Monday Night RAW

Maverick pounded on the apron, cheering Randy on as he fought another long and hard battle against Benoit. She was honestly worried he may not win that night. Both fought with such passion, she wondered how they could repeat the previous night. And then, all of a sudden, he'd done it and she was in the ring faster than they could hand him back the belt. Her boyfriend had won again, regaining the belt to fight another day. Evolution wasted no time in congratulating their fellow member. Maverick stood back with Flair, clapping, smiling, laughing. Batista lifted Randy on to his shoulders and paraded him around the ring, stopping in front of a smiling Triple H. Hunter raised his hands, giving his protégé thumbs-up. And just as quickly as Randy had won, Hunter turned his hand upside down, showing a thumbs-down with an angry glare on his face. Randy shook his head as his smile faded.

Maverick swallowed hard as the clapping and celebrating stopped. "NOOOOOOO!!!!" She let loose a glass shattering scream as Randy landed back onto the mat, withering in pain. "NO!" she cried out as she slid down to his side, grabbing his hand. She laid down across his body before Batista picked her up at the waist and carried her screaming and kicking to the back.

"Let me down you big ape!" Maverick screamed. Finally Batista let her down, but still held onto her as she was about to run her fist into Hunter's jaw. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Maverick, for once, just shut your mouth and look pretty," Hunter laughed. Batista bravely let her loose and she stormed over and stood in front of Hunter. She grinned a bit before pulling her arm back and letting it go, the palm of her hand landing on the side of his face, leaving a red streak on his cheek. He glared down at her and slapped her back, causing her to fall to the floor. Batista rushed over to her, slightly pissed at Hunter for his actions towards her. "You're ours now. Now pick yourself up and get changed. We're going out to celebrate!" Hunter walked away with Flair right on his tail.

Batista started to help Maverick get up but she pushed him away. He shook his head and followed the other's. "Assholes…….." Maverick whispered as tears started streaming down her face.

* * *

"You know, no matter how long or hard you stare at that thing, it's not going to do tricks," Alex smiled as she noticed Randy sitting on their bed at home, staring at his title belt.

He sighed deeply and set it off to the side. "I know. I just want to be able to remember what it's like to hold it in my hands. Won't be mine for long."

"But just think, you'll go down in history as being a WWE champion title holder."

"Yeah, with like the shortest rein!" Randy shook his head angrily as Alex stepped towards him. "Baby, I'm so grateful that I'm able to be a champion, but it sucks that I'm only gonna be champion for a couple weeks. It's really not fair. I could have been a really great champion, given the chance."

"You are a really great champion! You'll win the title again. I know you will. You're amazing. And just because you lose this one does not mean that you won't get another title."

"But this is it! This is as high as you can go! I can only go down from here."

"No, don't think of it that way! Think of it as being given the time to rest, to hold the other titles, and kick ass in other ways. And then getting that title back! You will have it again Randy."

Randy smiled pulling his girlfriend to him. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you picking my sorry ass up off the floor every once in awhile."

"Anytime," she smiled at him. "Be happy you get to hold a title worth holding. I can't even get the fuckin women's title!"

"You will. You'll get better titles once this new story line kicks in. Nobody has really been able to see your skills. This will give them a chance to experience you. You'll be better the than the women's title."

"Now who's picking who up off the floor?!" Alex laughed before Randy threw her on the bed and laid his body on top of hers.

* * *

"Is that an engagement ring I see?" Stephanie asked her little sister as they walked side by side through WWE headquarters.

"No, it's just a promise ring," Alex smiled showing off to Steph.

"That's really pretty. Are there any talks of marriage?"

"Some. We discussed it. And he does want to marry me. But he wants to continue doing though whole dating thing first before we get into the complicated marriage shit," Alex explained as they stopped in front of their father's office. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to drop off stuff for the storylines coming up. Make sure Daddy approves," Steph chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "You?"

"Just wanted to see if he had any time to go to lunch with his favorite daughter."

"Sorry, but I'm his favorite daughter," she argued with a grin.

"Um, no, you're not. I am!"

"Honey, I wasn't the one that left him!"

"Fuck you Stephanie! I'm still his fave!" Alex argued as she crossed her arms.

"With if these sounds aren't extremely familiar!" Vince laughed as he opened his door.

"Tell her that I'm your favorite daughter, Daddy," Stephanie pleaded as the sisters stormed past their father. He sighed with a roll of his eyes and closed the door behind them.

"No! Tell her I'M your favorite!"

Stephanie slammed her binder down on her father's desk and turned to glare at her little sister before Vince stepped into the fight. "Quiet both of you! I don't have a favorite daughter! Although with the way you two are acting I may have a favorite child and that'll be SHANE!" Vince growled. "You two sound as though you're kids again! I seem to remember this same fight about 18 years ago!"

"She started it!" they both exclaimed as they shot each other death glares.

"Quiet!" Vince yelled slamming his fist onto his desk.

"Sorry Daddy," they both cowered as they sat in the plush leather chairs in front his desk.

"Now, what's all this Stephanie?"

"Storylines for the next month. I just need you to read through them and approve them."

"Would I happen to be winning a belt anytime soon?"

"Sorry Sam," Stephanie smiled.

"You're doing this on purpose!"

"On purpose?! Are you still smoking pot?! Are you all paranoid?!" Steph reeled off questions.

"Fuck you," Alex growled under her breath.

"Smoking pot? Excuse me?! No daughter of mine better be smoking ANYTHING! At ANYTIME!" Vince yelled.

"I'm not Daddy. She's just trying to start something!"

"Stephanie, is that all you need of me?" Vince questioned leaning back in his chair.

"Yes Dad," she smiled.

"Then you may go."

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she stood and moved for the door. As she moved past Alex she slapped her softly with the palm of her hand and then hurried for the door. "BITCH!" Alex yelled out.

"SAMANTHA!" Vince yelled.

"Daddy, she slapped me!"

"I saw what she did. But you two are adults. If she's going to act like an immature little brat, than let her. Don't stoop down to her level," Vince grinned. Steph stopped short in front of the door with mouth gapped open. "Shut your mouth Stephanie and leave." She did as she was told but slammed the door right after her.

"Are you sure she's not adopted??" Alex questioned as she pulled her leg underneath her.

"Sorry Sammy," Vince laughed. "What did you need sweetie?"

"I just wanted to know if you had some time to go to lunch with me," she smiled.

"Sorry honey. I have a lot of work to do. But I wouldn't mind ordering something and you eating it with me. Though I might not be such great company."

"I don't mind. I miss not spending time with you. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about Randy and I."

"Uh-oh, what's wrong?" Vince questioned as he crossed his large arms over his chest.

"Nothing bad," she replied as he picked up the phone to order them some food.

"Well, then what is it?"

"Well, he gave me this last week," she replied holding out her hand to him.

"An engagement ring?!" he exclaimed a bit excited.

"No, no. Sorry Daddy," she laughed. "I thought that too though, at first."

"Then what's up?"

"It's a promise ring."

"Well that's sweet I suppose. Who would have thought he had such a soft side?" Vince laughed as his secretary brought in their food.

"Daddy, you know he's always been a good guy."

"Yeah, but things can change."

"Yeah, no kidding. But he hasn't."

"Alright, but why the promise ring? Why is this so important?"

"Well, not only did he promise his heart to me. But he also promised to one day marry me."

"And?"

"And well, I want to."

"I know that Sammy. I think everyone does."

"So you don't care?"

"Well, of course I care. I'm going to lose another daughter! But your happiness means the world to me. And you're obviously very happy with Mr. Orton."

"Thank you Daddy. That means so much to me!" she exclaimed standing to give him a large hug.

* * *

She entered the empty gymnasium, her hair slicked back into a ponytail much like it would have been if she was still a gymnast. She closed the door behind her, shutting out the loud music of the gym. She set down her radio and turned on the lights, memories of the past starting to flood her mind as she looked around at every apparatus. She turned her radio on, turning up the volume to listen some Tool. She sighed as a small smile crossed her face. It had been some time since she had attempted any of the equipment. She knew she was going to be rusty, but still, she wanted to try it all.

"First stop, uneven bars," she ran to them and quickly jumped up on the smallest one. She spun around, her feet just barely missing the floor. She balanced on top of it and jumped up to the next level, and spun on that a bit before pushing herself back down to the lower bar, doing a split in the air. After a few more flips and spins between the bars, she stayed on the highest one, spun around, gaining more speed with each spin, and performed a corkscrew finish. She landed, both feet on the floor at the same time, and smiled as she raised her arms in the air, as if there had been judges watching her. She laughed a bit at herself before running off to the balance beam.

Randy stepped through the back door of the gymnasium and stood in the back by the bleachers so he'd not be seen by his girlfriend. He stood there, arms crossed, and a smile on his face, watching every move she made. "It's like she never stopped," he spoke quietly to himself. "She really could have been someone." He shook his head as he stepped out a bit, while she moved to the large floor mat to perform a floor routine. Once she finished, again raising her arms with a large smile on her face, he began to clap. She spun around quickly in shock. Alex lowered her head as her cheeks began to get red. "A perfect score for Samantha McMahon!" He moved towards her as she crossed her arms.

"Randy, what are you doing here? I thought you were working out!" she smiled.

"I was, but I saw you step in here and I got curious."

"I wanted to see if I could still do it. If I was still able to be who I was when I was 14," she spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around her sweaty body.

"It's like you never stopped, baby. You were amazing. But you know you shouldn't be doing this shit without someone here. You never know what could happen."

"I know, but it was just so peaceful. I miss it Randy. I'm still upset I was not able to try out for the Olympics."

"You still could."

"No, I'm much too old now. 24 year olds aren't gymnasts. They teach gymnastics. I'm a wrestler now. Perfect age for it. Or rather a fuckin valet. Haven't done much in the way of wrestling."

"You'll always be a gold medalist to me," Randy smiled before placing a soft kiss on her light pink lips.

"Not yet, I still have one more apparatus to do," she sighed as she glanced over at the vault, the reason why she wasn't a gold medalist.

"Mantha, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Randy replied as they moved towards it.

"I'll be fine. I can do it," she said cracking her neck as she powdered up her hands. She took a deep breath and took off running. In a second she was flying through the air and then right back on the floor, both feet planted together, not even a slightest wobble. She had performed the very move that had caused her to dislocate her shoulder many years ago.

Randy stood rooted to the floor for a few seconds. It wasn't until she screamed out in excitement that he decided to move. "You fuckin did it!" he yelled as they ran for each other. She jumped into his arms and he swung her around before she wrapped her legs around his waist and he planted a deep kiss on her lips.

* * *

"So let me see this promise ring," Shane said as he, Alex, and Trish moved through the arena after a long house show.

Alex couldn't hide her happiness as she showed it to her two friends. "It's not what I expected but hell, I love it!" she laughed.

"I wish I had a boy that would promise shit to me!" Trish sulked.

"Maybe you would if you wouldn't sulk like that!" Shane shot at her jokingly. She shot him a nasty look and focused more on the ring.

"Well, that was uncalled for Shane!" Alex laughed.

"But you're laughing, aren't you?"

"True, but still, it was uncalled for," she smiled.

"Alex, how are you going to be in Vegas next week?" Shane questioned

"What are you talking about?"

"We have RAW in Vegas and a couple house shows."

"No, we don't," she shook her head furiously.

"Sweetie, we do. How could you not know about this?" Trish replied.

"Shit, I can't fuckin go there! He's there!" Alex exclaimed as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"How could they not tell her?" Shane whispered as Alex buried her head in his chest. Trish just shrugged as she moved her hand slowing over her friend's back.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Finally! An update to this damn story:) It's a long chapter. So find a comfy chair. There's a lot of shit that happens in this chapter, especially towards the end. Hope you all enjoy!!!!

* * *

She sighed deeply as she lowered her head. She had been trying to build up her bravery for the past week. It was going to be the first time she had gone back to the desert since her parents had taken her home from the hospital. She wasn't sure she was ready for this. Randy sat next to her on her father's private plane. The whole family was going and saw no reason why everyone shouldn't just travel together. But she wished Shane had been there, for he was the only one who knew exactly what happened to her. But he had assured her that he would be at the airport to greet his new best friend. She felt the wheels pop out from under the plane, causing her to look out her window, into the darkness that hung over the city of sin. Randy looked over at her and gripped her knee, giving it a small squeeze. She glanced over at him and gave him a small smile.

"Before we land, I need to tell you something," Alex whispered to her handsome boyfriend.

"Oh yeah?" he questioned with a soft smile. She starred into his eyes. She wanted so badly to tell him what she had done. But her fear held her back. "Babe?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to tell me something?" he tilted his head in concern.

She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I love you. That's all."

He laughed a bit. "I love you too," he replied before placing a kiss on her soft pink lips.

Once the plane had landed, the door opened and they were allowed off. Alex was the first out the door, and as she hit the first step of the stairs, the warm desert air hit her face. She breathed in the smells of the familiar city, causing a small smile to cross her face as she remembered the good times while she was there.

'I love you,' she heard a voice in her head as her thoughts went back to the hotel pent house she lived in with the once love of her life. She saw Joaquin laying in the large bed they slept in so long ago together. She saw herself next to him with her head on his bare chest. She could hear herself giggle like a little girl as he ran his fingers through her black hair.

"Sam, are you gonna move or what?!" Stephanie yelled behind her little sister. Alex snapped out of her little daydream and continued down the stairs, stepping onto the hot tar mat.

"Sweetie, is something wrong? You haven't seemed like yourself since we got on the plane," Randy questioned concerned.

"I'm okay. I just don't want to be back here yet," she replied as her eyes wielded up with tears.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened that's so bad?" Randy questioned.

As she began to open her mouth to answer him, her older, overbearing sister, pushed her out of the way, causing Alex to trip over herself.

"Steph! That was a bit uncalled for!" their father spoke loudly. He walked to the youngest McMahon sibling and held onto her arm, assuring her that she wouldn't fall. "Are you truly resorting back to 5 year old tactics?"

"I told her to move before. If she can't get the hint, that's not my fault!" Stephanie growled in response.

"She truly is a 5 year old, isn't she?" Vince smiled at Alex. She gave him a small smile in return. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah, thanks Daddy."

"I don't just mean with Stephanie pushing you. I mean with being back here. I don't know what all happened here to you, but you are safe now. You know that right?" Vince assured his daughter as they walked arm in arm on the tar mat.

'I'll never be safe Daddy. And unfortunately, neither will any of you,' she thought to herself. "Yeah, Daddy, I know I'm safe now. I have you all looking after me."

Vince leaned down and kissed her forehead before walking ahead of the rest of the McMahon's to catch up to the middle child, hopefully to reprimand her. Alex wasn't standing alone long when Randy had grabbed onto her hand. He interlocked his large fingers with her little ones.

"How was the trip?" Shane questioned his friends after meeting them at the airport.

"Alright. Long, but alright," Alex replied.

"Are you doing okay?" he whispered as Randy loaded the trunk with their luggage.

"Truth?"

"Always."

"No," she breathed out as she held back tears. Shane placed his hand gently on her shoulder, wanting so much to hug her.

"Ready!" Randy exclaimed slamming the trunk of the car closed. "What do you two say we make a stop at a strip club after we change at the hotel?"

"Strip club?" Alex groaned. Inside she was screaming yes and no at the same time. Her insides torn in two different directions.

"Come on! It'll be fun! I know a great one. The um, shit. What's it called?" Randy thought hard.

"I don't think I want to be surrounded by a bunch of sluts," Alex chuckled before taking a deep breath.

"You've never been to one, have you?" Randy questioned. She couldn't bare to lie to him outright, so she shrugged her shoulders instead. "Baby, trust me, you'll have fun. Now if only I could think of that damn place!"

"Jaguars?" Shane suggested causing Alex to give him a harsh glare.

"That's it! How'd you know?!"

"I just guessed," Shane laughed. "But yeah, that sounds like fun. Right, Alex?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" she replied with a fake smile. She didn't know whether to punch Shane or to hug him. She wanted to so much to see her old friends but she was also scared HE'D be there.

* * *

They entered Jaguars together. Alex standing between the boys, her arms linked with theirs. Her hair was down and straight, flowing behind her as she walked. Her knee length high heeled boots clicked on the floor as she walked. She hoped her mini-skirt wasn't too short or inviting for the sleaze balls that were there on a daily basis. And wished that her breasts wouldn't pop out of her low cut top. She didn't really want to wear what she was wearing, unfortunately, Randy wouldn't have had it any other way. He just wanted to have a good time. He himself was dressed to the nine's. Wearing one of his Evolution suits and looking extremely hot. She knew she had to watch him around some of the girls. Most were as sweet as could be, but she knew that there would always be those couple of girls that couldn't figure out the line between stripper and whore. As for Shane, he was just in a pair of jeans and plain black t-shirt. Though he did wear a pair of sunglasses. He looked hella sexy though, she even admitted that.

"See, isn't this fun?!" Randy laughed as they walked towards the bar.

She couldn't help but smile. She was having fun, but she knew in the back of her head that she still had to be watchful. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, it was fun to get all dressed up, or well, dressed down in my case," she laughed.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Shane smiled as he whispered in her ear. She giggled at his comment.

"Why don't you two get a table and I'll get us some beers," Randy smiled. Shane and Alex nodded and walked away, arm in arm. Reaching a small empty table, Shane pulled out the seat for Alex, being the Southern gentleman he is.

"I can't believe I'm back here!" she smiled as familiar music started to play.

"I didn't know whether or not you'd hate me for this," Shane grinned as a beautiful brunette stepped out from behind the curtain.

"That's Mindy! She used to be one of my best friends!" Alex exclaimed as Randy approached the table. The girl looked around the room and spotted the three of them. Her brown eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets in shock. Alex smiled at her and gave her small wave, un-noticed by Randy.

"Sierra?!" Mindy exclaimed as she ran towards the table. Alex didn't know whether to stand and pretend she didn't know her or to say fuck it and jump up. "Sierra!" She chose to ignore her. "Sam!" She couldn't ignore that. She turned and stood. "I can't believe you're back!" Mindy wrapped her arms around Alex. Alex hugged her back, smiling. Randy, confused stood up beside his girlfriend, crossing his arms. Shane sat there, waiting for the fighting to begin. "I knew it was you when I walked out there!"

"I missed you Min," Alex grinned.

"I missed you too! Hasn't been the same around here. Not a day goes by when me and Billy don't talk about you," Mindy grinned.

"Really? Who would have thought Billy would miss ME?!" Alex laughed.

"No kidding, right?" Mindy replied. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay."

"We heard about, what happened. You know, word travels around here. Especially when the creeps come here once a week. They could never keep their mouths shut. But the big asshole, yeah, we haven't seen for a long time. But um, we're really sorry. You two were perfect together."

"Excuse me?" Randy spoke up. Alex's eyes widened as she remembered him being there.

"I'm sorry! I'm Mindy. Samantha and I danced here together," she introduced herself.

"Really. Interesting. Samantha has never said anything about this to me," Randy growled.

"Mindy, this is my boyfriend, Randy. Randy, this is Mindy. My ex-coworker."

"Wait, he doesn't know?"

"No, and actually, I wasn't going to tell him," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," Mindy spoke softly.

"Can we talk in a bit, in the back?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, in a bit! It's so good to see you. And it's nice to meet you Randy," Mindy smiled as she bounced off to the back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Randy bellowed.

"Excuse me!"

"Hi Billy," Alex turned to one of the bouncers who had stepped up to them, after hearing Randy raise his voice.

"Sierra?" he questioned, squinting his eyes to get a better look at her. "Jesus! It is you!" He wrapped her up in his arms, picking her up off the floor.

"It's actually just Alex now," she smiled as her feet hit the floor again.

"You're still just as beautiful as you ever were. Blonde is a new look for you though."

"Yeah, I do miss the black hair," she smiled.

"We've all missed you."

"So I've heard. Mindy and I were just speaking."

"Yeah, she's great isn't she?"

"Are you two together?"

"Yep, married for 9 months now. We just had a little girl 2 months ago. Her name is Sierra Mackenzie. Has her mother's beautiful brown eyes."

"Sierra Mackenzie?"

"Well, yeah, you did hook the two of us up, ya know!? Besides, we loved you and didn't know what had truly happened to you. We wanted you to be remembered, always."

"Aw, thank you Billy," she smiled as she heard Randy clear his throat behind her. "Oh um, Billy, I need to talk to my boyfriend here. Can we use the private room for a bit?"

"He doesn't know?"

"Good guess!"

"Yeah, of course. It should be empty. I think you and Joaquin were the only ones that ever really used it."

"Thank you," she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before taking Randy's hand and pulling him to a secluded room in the back. They sat on one of the plush blue velvet couches.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Randy, I worked here when I lived in Vegas."

"I thought you said you'd never been to a strip club!"

"I never said that. I just shrugged my shoulders. You assumed that meant I hadn't."

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Most boyfriends don't take well to hearing that their girlfriends used to be strippers. I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't have cared if you had told me."

"You say that now. But you may have before. Besides, I didn't think it really mattered."

"Of course it matters! I just don't get why you'd want to keep this from me."

"I am sorry. I did work here. I did strip. And I did love every second of it. I made some good friends and even……….well, that's a different story that I'm not really ready to tell you about yet. But it was a good place for me."

"As long as you were happy."

"For a while, I really was."

"Shane knew didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did. But my family doesn't. And I'd like to keep it that way."

"Alright. I love you Samantha."

"I love you too. But while we're in Vegas, please call me Alex."

"So the new boy is hot," Mindy smiled as she and Alex sat in the dressing room talking.

"Yeah, and he's wonderful. He's my childhood love. He was my best friend. I've always loved him."

"What about Joaquin?"

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She missed him so much. More than they'd ever know. "I loved Joaquin more than life itself. And you can't imagine how much I miss him."

"How's Chloe?"

Alex put her hand to her mouth as more tears ran down her cheeks. Mindy instantly wrapped her arms around her friend tightly. "I don't know. I haven't seen my baby since I was beaten up."

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry!" Mindy apologized.

"She's all I have left of Joaquin, ya know? And HE has her," Alex replied angrily.

"Well, that explains why he hasn't been here since that day."

"So you haven't seen him with her then?"

"No, sorry sweetie. I wish I could say that I have and that she's amazing."

"I'm so scared Mindy. I'm scared that it'll happen all over again by me being here. But this time, they'll kill me, and Randy."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. And him as well."

"Well, enough about me. Congratulations on marrying Billy. AND for having Sierra. You don't look at all like you have a new baby!"

"Well, neither did you after Chloe. We were both very blessed, I suppose!" Mindy laughed. "I can't believe I found this happiness."

"I'm so happy for the three of you."

"I wish nothing but happiness for you and Randy. And hope that someday Chloe will be back in your arms," Mindy smiled.

"Me too," Alex replied with a smile of her own.

* * *

"Ya know, I was thinking tonight, while you were talking to that friend of yours in the back," Randy called from the bathroom of his and Alex's hotel room.

"Oh yeah? You sure it was wise for you to be thinking?" Alex teased as she laid down across the bed, waiting for him to walk out. The mini-skirt, boots, and top long gone, being replaced by a bright blue teddy that left little to the imagination and a matching thong.

"Hush!" he yelled. "Seriously though, being there and being in Vegas has gotten me thinking about our relationship."

"Oh?" she questioned changing to a sitting position, suddenly concerned about where all this was going.

"Yeah, I think, well, I know, I want to marry you," Randy said. "Actually, I want to ask you if you'll marry me?" Randy walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh Randy, I," Alex sighed as she lowered her head. Randy walked towards her, putting his hand under her chin, raising her head so her eyes were level with his.

"What is it? I know I don't have a ring right now. But tomorrow you and I can go down to one of the shops and pick out something beautiful! I want to marry you Sam. You're the one for me. I won't ever love anyone like I love you."

"Randy, it's not that."

"I know you were expecting an engagement ring when I gave you that promise ring. You couldn't hide your disappointment. Please baby, marry me."

"Randy, I did expect a ring. But I'm perfectly happy with my promise ring right now. What happened to all that talk about waiting? Wanting to spend sometime as a couple? Not wanting all that marriage crap to get in the way?"

"I don't know. I think you telling me about your stripper past did it! Or maybe it's all the late night wedding chapels here!" Randy laughed, but Alex didn't seem to see the humor in any of this. "I'm ready for this! I want you to always be in my arms."

"Randy I will. I don't know what to say," Alex's voice shook when she spoke.

"Say yes!"

"I can't. I can't say yes and I can't say no! There's a part me that wants to wrap my arms around you and scream out YES!"

"Go with that part!" he interrupted.

She shook her head, "No, I can't. In the back of my head and somewhere in my heart, I know you're not ready for this. If you were, you would have asked me weeks ago when you gave me my promise ring. I want to marry you. But I can't say yes right now."

"I don't understand. We both want to get married. What's the fuckin problem?"

"Babe, look deep into your heart. Can you honestly tell me that if we were home you would have asked me to marry you tonight?"

Randy stepped back. He crossed his arms, fought tears, and glanced around the room. Alex stood and stepped towards him. She placed her small hands on his large arms. "No."

"I thought so. Let's just be a couple. There's still so much for us to learn about each other," she smiled. "I love you Randy.

"I love you too."

* * *

"I can't believe you won 500 bucks!" Alex laughed as she, Shane, and Randy walked through the casino lobby of their hotel.

"Beginner's luck?" Shane shrugged as he counted the large bills over and over again.

"Beginners luck my ass! Every time we're Vegas you walk away with at least 200 bucks," Randy chuckled.

"Yes, but I've never played that machine before. So there for, its beginner's luck," Shane smiled smugly.

As the three continued on, towards the elevator, they were unaware of the people that had entered the casino. They were feeling carefree, or at least for the moment. Randy's hand locked with Alex's and Shane's arm around her shoulders. It was truly a good time for the three friends. That was, until Alex felt she needed to turn towards the desk. As she did, she had this overwhelming feeling of hatred, anger, love, and fear. She couldn't quite distinguish between the feelings. Then, her eyes landed on a beautiful little brunette girl with amazing bright blue eyes. Alex's eyes instantly began to tear up as her chin began to quiver. She shook the boys off her and brought both hands to her mouth. "My baby," she breathed. Both Shane and Randy looked at each other and then at Alex, confused. That was until Shane noticed where her eyes were sitting.

"Oh God," he spoke quietly. "Alex, is that………?"

She just nodded, unable to speak the words.

It wasn't long before the little girls eyes found Alex. And when she saw the tall blonde she shrieked and took off running for her. Alex noticed this and ran towards the girl. Randy and Shane just stood back, watching.

"MOMMY!!!!!" the girl cried out as they finally met. Alex knelt on the floor, wrapping up her daughter tightly in her arms.

"Oh my baby!" Alex cried as she held onto Chloe tightly.

"Mommy?" Randy exclaimed as he began to walk towards the mother and child.

"Randy, not right now," Shane whispered as he placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. Randy looked at him, curious about what Shane knew and he didn't, but ultimately began to stare at the love of his life.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Alex smiled through her tears. Chloe couldn't let go of her mother, fearing she'd wake up and it all be a dream. "Baby, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mommy, now that I have you back!" Chloe smiled as they slowly pulled apart.

"I've missed your smile and your voice. You're so big now," Alex continued to cry.

"Where's Daddy?" Chloe questioned looking over Alex's shoulder.

"Um, he's, Daddy is," Alex couldn't bare to tell her daughter the truth. Luckily she didn't have to as Shane and Randy walked up behind her.

"Alex?" Randy questioned. She turned slightly and looked up at him. She wrapped her arms around her daughter once again and stood.

"THE HURRICANE!!!!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly.

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Apparently she really does take after me," Alex spoke to herself.

"You know the Hurricane?" Chloe questioned simply amazed by her mother's friend.

"Yes sweetie. This is my friend. The Hurricane. Or Shane, as I call him," Alex said as Chloe reached out for him.

"It's nice to meet you Shane," Chloe spoke politely before placing a kiss on his cheek. He couldn't help but laugh also as he held onto her.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Chloe," Shane smiled before placing her on the floor.

"Chloe? Mommy? What is going on Samantha?" Randy asked as nicely as he could.

"Chloe, this is Randy Orton. Randy, this is Chloe…………my daughter," Alex finally confessed.

Randy began breathing heavily, not knowing what to do. He wanted to yell and scream at his girlfriend for not telling him sooner. But he didn't, he took the calm road. He bent down, reached his hand out to Chloe and shook hers lightly. "It's nice to meet you Chloe."

"Well look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," a voice spoke behind Alex. Her skin crawled hearing the voice. She instinctively grabbed onto Chloe's arm tightly.

"What the hell do you want Diego?" Alex growled.

"Blonde, that's a nice look for you Samantha," he grinned as his two bodyguards walked up, crossing their arms. "Been getting some phone calls and flowers lately?"

"Fuck you jackass!" Shane yelled as he stepped up in front of Alex and Chloe. Randy didn't know what was going on, but he did the same.

"Such language to use around a 5 year old," Diego spoke, his eyes not leaving Alex.

Alex placed her hands on Randy and Shane, pushing them to the side. She stepped in front of them, Chloe not far behind. "Hi Uncle Diego."

"Chloe, how many times do I have to tell you not to go running off in the casinos?" Diego smiled at his niece as he dropped down to her level.

"I'm sorry. But I found mommy! I told you that she was the lady on the tv!" Chloe smiled.

"That's right Diego, she found me. And now, she's going to stay with me. Where she belongs," Alex spoke harshly.

"What kind of mother goes off, leaving her child behind?" Diego laughed as his attention switched to Alex.

"I wouldn't have left her if you hadn't tried to fuckin kill me," she growled quietly.

"It's my word against your's Sam." Everytime she heard him speak she wanted to smack him, or choke him, or better yet, kill him. But she remained calm and collected while Chloe was with her. "Come on Chloe. It's time to go."

"No," Chloe said quietly as she hung onto Alex's leg.

"Chloe, I'm not going to tell you again," Diego's voice dropped. Chloe held on tighter to her mother's leg.

"No," Chloe spoke louder.

"Chloe!"

"You will NOT yell at my child!" Alex yelled interrupting him.

"She hasn't been your child for YEARS!" Diego shot at her.

"I believe Chloe told you no. Her mother will be taking her," Randy spoke harshly. "So either you leave us in peace, or I leave you in pieces."

"Don't threaten me boy. You don't know who you're messing with."

"I don't care who you are. In my eyes you're just some dumbass punk that's trying to tear apart a mother and child," Randy replied.

"Fine. I'll go. But Sam, we both know this is FAR from over!" Diego exclaimed before storming off.

Alex quickly picked up her daughter and held onto her tightly. "I will never leave you again! I promise!"

"I know Mommy, I know," Chloe sighed as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Thank you, Randy. Thank you," Alex smiled as she grabbed onto his hand tightly. "And you too Shane, thank you."

Randy couldn't speak to her without yelling, he knew that. And that was last thing he wanted to do at that moment. So he just nodded, tightening his grip around her hand.

"Chloe, sweetie, how would you like to go meet your Nana and Poppop?" Alex smiled. Chloe's smile grew as she giggled happily.

Alex knocked on her parents' hotel room door as she gripped onto her daughter's hand. Randy and Shane had both left her there, to do this alone, as they went to their own rooms. Randy leaving her with the words, "We need to talk." But Alex already knew that. And planned on it after this meeting. Shortly after she had started to knock, her brother had answered the door.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" he questioned. She smiled, trying to put on a brave face as she stood in the doorway, keeping Chloe out of sight.

"Are Mom and Dad here?"

"Yeah, of course. What's goin on?" he asked again.

"Stephanie? Is she in here too?"

"Yeah, and Paul. Samantha, you're worrying me."

"Good, I need to speak to you all. And introduce you to someone very special to me," Alex smiled. Shane moved and allowed his sister to enter the large suite.

"Hi Sam. Is everything alright?" her mother questioned.

"I think you all need to sit down," she replied as she shut the door behind her and her daughter. She gently pulled Chloe in front of her. "Everyone, this is Chloe."

"Well, hi there Chloe. It's nice to meet you," Linda smiled at her granddaughter.

"Chloe, here, is my," Alex paused as tears threatened to fall. "She's my daughter."

There was a silence that washed over the room and Alex wanted to take her daughter and run and hide. She wanted to be as far away from that room and humanly possible.

Shane instantly saw his sister's worried face and dropped down to Chloe, taking her hand in his. "Hi Chloe, I'm your uncle Shane," he smiled.

Stephanie followed in suit, "And I'm your Aunt Stephanie."

"Thank you," Alex whispered to her brother and sister. She turned to her parents. Her mother's eyes welled up with tears. Her father's face, for the first time, looked old and worrisome. Alex picked up her daughter and brought her over to her mother, she knew it'd be easier to start there. She handed Chloe to her, and Linda instantly wrapped her arms around her granddaughter. "Chloe, this is Nana."

"Oh my goodness. I'm a Nana," Linda cried.

"Nice to meet you Nana," Chloe smiled as she hugged her grandmother for the first time.

"And I'm your Poppop," Vince spoke softly as he took his granddaughter from his wife. It wasn't long before Alex saw tears in his eyes.

"Sam, where did she come from?" Shane whispered to his sister.

"It's a long story and I can't do it with Chloe here," Alex replied as she wiped her tear stained cheeks. Shane smiled and hugged her tightly.


End file.
